


Ringleader

by Rachaeld13



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaeld13/pseuds/Rachaeld13
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 116
Kudos: 97





	1. Protection

Carol Aird was a Single, Thirty Seven Year Old, Divorced, Childless Woman. She had Sky Blue Eyes, Shoulder Length Blonde, Wavy Hair and worked for her Best Friend Abby who had Chestnut Red Chin Length Hair and Hazel Eyes. Abby ran her own Circus and Carol was the Ring Leader. As much as everybody loved the rest of the Acts, it was almost always Carol that stole the Show. They traveled America with their own individual Recreational Vehicles but were now able to take the Show internationally. The Show had Two Juggling Acts, Two Hula Hoop Girls, Four Acrobats, Four Aerial Acts, One Contortionist Act, One Hand Balancing Act, Two High Wire Acts, Two Clowns, Two Strong Men, Three People on Motorbikes and Carol as the Ringleader. They had one last Show to do before they were able to take their Show out of America. To get an Audience in for their Show, they had a Smaller Outside Performance a Day or Two Beforehand. They went to Bryant Park and Parked their RV's nearby. It was Easter and the Park had an Easter Egg Hunt with Games and a Fairground so they knew there were going to be Families. Abby knocked on Carol's Door. 

"Knock Knock." Abby said. 

"It's open." Carol said. 

Carol's RV was a Small Winnebago Horizon RV, the Walls were Cream Coloured and when you first enter into the RV there was a Brown Table with a Long Brown Couch going around it. To the Right were Brown Cupboards, the Driver and Passenger Seats. To the Left was a Small Cooker, Oven and Microwave. There was also a Bathroom with a Small Shower and a Bedroom that had one Large Wardrobe and a White Double Bed. There was more Storage Space for Clothes above the Bed. When Abby entered the RV she saw carol in her Ringleader Uniform, that was Black Shorts, a White Shirt tucked into her Pants and a Red Jacket that was Short at the Front and Long at the Back with Black and Gold Flower Designs, Carol was just getting a Glass Of Water. She had her Make Up on and her Hair pinned back. Abby was wearing a Black and White Suit. 

"Are you ready to go?" Abby asked. 

"Yeah just about." 

Abby noticed that Carol looked a bit nervous. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm alright, it's just that the last time I was here, I was running away from Harge. I know we're divorced and everything but he's still scary." 

"I know but I can assure you that nothing will happen. I'll be handing out our Flyers and keeping an eye out too." 

As they were parked in a Parking Lot near the Park, they didn't have much of a Walk to do. Abby, along with the Aerial Acts, High Wire Acts and Motorbike People, began to Hand out Flyers. Carol had a Cordless Microphone and Began to do her Job. Within the first few Sentences, she had the Audience in the Palm of her Hands. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Carol started. "Boys and Girls, Children of all Ages. Welcome called to the Gerhard Brother's Circus. I am Carol and I will be your Ringmaster for today. please feel more than welcome to Laugh at the Clowns, Sing Along to our Music, be thrilled by the Leaps of our Acrobats and Marvel at everything the Performers do." 

With only some Acts doing one Small Piece of their Work, they really needed a lot to keep the Audience entertained and that's just what they did. They even used Carol in some of their Acts. Carol kept an Eye on the Audience and even more of an Eye out for Harge. As Carol stood behind one of the Trees to have a Drink from her Bottle of Water, from about Twenty Feet away, she saw somebody taking her Photo. This Girls Face was hidden behind a Camera but she was wearing a Red and Black Checkered Shirt with Dark Blue Denim Shorts. She had Shoulder Length, Straight Brown Hair. Carol could feel herself get Weak at the Knees and couldn't help but look at her. When the Camera was taken away from her Face, Carol's Blue Eyes instantly met with Light Green Eyes that were Highlighted by this Girls Dimples. Once the other Girl began to Smile, Carol could feel her Heart Beating loudly. Abby called Carol and Walked over to her, breaking her Gaze. 

"Where have you been? The Clowns had to go on without an Introduction." Abby said. 

The Girl just Smiled at Carol and walked away. 

"Sorry? What?" Carol asked. "Oh Shit, I'm so sorry Abby." 

"You better go on after them and close the Show." 

"Alright, I'll do it." 

Carol took a Deep Breath and knew that she was being watched by this Girl. While she was Talking to the Audience and telling them about the Show Dates, she saw this Girl once more but this time she wasn't alone. A Taller Man had kept trying to put his Arm around her. He had Short Brown Hair and was wearing a Black Pants and Brown T-Shirt. Carol instantly got Jealous but she knew she had no right to be so she kept her Cool. Once Carol was finished she went back to her RV to get changed into a Red T-Shirt but kept her Shorts on. She was going to go for a Walk around the Shops nearby but something was calling her back to the Park. She didn't know what it was but she always knew to trust her Gut Feeling. The Sun was Shining down so that always helped her Mood. She had her Flip Phone always on her and she felt it Vibrate. 

_I see that Girl that you were looking at earlier,_

_This Guy has been following her and Harassing her for a bit._

_I'm not sure what to do?_

_\- Abby_

_Where are you?_

_\- Carol_

_In front of the Carousel._

_\- Abby_

_I'll be there soon._

_Just keep an eye out for me._

_\- Carol_

Carol walked quickly over to the Carousel and saw Abby. It didn't take long for her to spot the Girl too. She was very obviously uncomfortable around this Guy so she decided to watch them from a few Feet away for a bit. Abby knew that Carol would be able to step in so she walked away. No matter what this Girl said or did, this Guy wouldn't leave her alone. 

"Terry why can't you see that we're meant to be together?" The Guy pleaded as he tried to stop the Girl from Walking away from him. 

"Richard, you're making a Scene and People are looking at us." 

Almost everybody around could see what was going on but they didn't know how to interrupt. 

"Oh come on, that doesn't matter." 

"You're making me uncomfortable." 

"I don't care, I need an Answer." 

"Richard.... I'm.... I'm...." 

"You're what?" 

"I'm meeting somebody here." The Girl spat out in Nervousness, hoping to get Richard away from her. 

Richard wasn't having any of this so he tried to take control of Therese by forcefully holding her Wrists together. Carol took this as her Cue. 

"Terry, who are you meeting today?" 

"She's meeting me." Carol sternly said as she forcefully stood in between Richard and the Girl, making him lose Grip of her. "I'm who she is meeting today, you can leave now." 

Richard instantly felt threatened by Carol and Carol knew it. 

"Who are you?" Richard asked while Annoyed. 

The Girl decided to step in. 

"She is who I'm meeting today, Richard leave." The Girl said as she stood by Carol. 

"You're going to regret this." Richard said as he tried to stand over the Girl just before he left. 

The Girl Breathed a Sigh of Relief and turned to Carol. 

"You're a Lifesaver, how can I ever repay you?" 

"It's alright, my Best Friend did the same for me. I just wanted to know if you're ok?" Carol genuinely asked. 

"I'm fine. He has just been like that since our Break Up." 

"How long ago was that?" 

"About Two Months ago. Seriously, how can I repay you?" 

"You don't have too but if you want to convince him that we were supposed to be meeting up then I think we better go somewhere?" 

"How about a Hot Dog?" The Girl asked. 

"Sounds great and I'm kind of hungry. I'm Carol by the way." Carol said as they both started Walking. 

"I'm Therese." 

"Therese? What an unusual name." 

"It's fine I guess, I've probably just been getting tired of it." 

"I think it's really pretty." 

"It's nothing like Carol, that's for sure." Therese admitted.

Carol and Therese walked close by to each other, desperately wanting to Roam their Hands all over each other but they knew they couldn't. 

"So that was you who was taking Pictures of me?" Carol teased. 

"I'm sorry, I should've asked."

"Don't apologise, I kind of liked it to be honest. So are you a Photographer?"

"Well not really. I do love Photography and want to be a Photographer but I Work at Toys & Sweets Galore."

"I think I know it?" 

"Are you only the Ringleader?" 

"Yeah, sometimes they let me help out with other Acts but I love my Job." 

They went to get their Hot Dog and Therese refused to let Carol Pay. The Sun was getting too Hot so they decided to sit opposite each other underneath a Big Tree. 

"So how long have you been working for the Circus?" Therese asked.

"Well I'm Divorced for a Year and a Half so almost a Year." 

"You've been Married?" 

Carol didn't even realise what she said until Therese pointed it out.

"Shit, I didn't even realise I said that." 

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it." 

"Well maybe not right now but if you want, we could talk about what happened with you and that Guy?" 

"Well he's my Ex-Boyfriend, I think that's all I'm comfortable with saying." 

"That's alright, so are you from Manhattan?" 

"I was born in the Czech Republic but my Parents died in a Car Accident when I was Eight so I was sent to live here with my Grandparents, they died last Year."

"I am so sorry about that, have you any Brothers or Sisters?"

"No, I do have Aunts, Uncles and Cousins in the Czech Republic. I had the Option of going to them but I decided not too. Do you?" 

"Nope, ever since I came out as Gay, they disowned me." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"About what?" 

"About your Parents."

"Sorry, I thought you were Homophobic." Carol said as she Breathed a Sigh of Relief.

"Oh no." Therese Laughed. "I'm actually Gay too."

"Finally, I have a Good Looking Gay to talk too." Carol Laughed out Loud.


	2. Information

"So.... How did you know you were Gay?" Therese asked. 

"I knew since I was young, I hoped that with Marrying a Man that my Parents would talk to me again and they did for a bit but I just couldn't lie to myself anymore, so after I Divorced Harge, I gave them one more chance to accept me but they didn't." 

"Sounds like they don't deserve you anyway." 

Carol didn't know how to properly respond. 

"Yeah well, if you see me on the lookout for somebody today, it'll be Harge." 

"If you want, we could go somewhere else?" 

"My RV is just there if you want a Drink?" 

"Sure, I'd like too." 

Carol walked Therese over to her RV. 

"I'm sorry about the Mess." Carol said as she got Therese a Beer from her Mini Fridge near the Cooker. 

Therese sat down on the Couch and Carol sat in front of her with her own Beer. 

"It's alright, I've never actually been in one of these." 

"I'd almost much rather an Apartment but this is good too." 

"You don't like it?" 

"It's more of the Travelling that I like." 

"I've always wanted to Travel." 

"Why don't you?" 

"I don't have the Money." 

"Well something will happen." 

"Did you always want to be in the Circus?" Therese wondered. 

"No but I always loved to Perform, when my Divorce finalised, my Best Friend Abby took over this Business from her Parents and I got the Opportunity to get away from Harge." 

"He sounds like a Handful." 

"He was, he kept trying to Text me for Months after that but I just had to ignore him." 

"Sounds like Richard to be honest." 

Therese Bowed her Head but with the Lift of Carol's Finger, she was made to make Eye Contact with her. Carol put her Hand back down but keep Lovingly Gazing at Therese in which Therese reciprocated. 

"What happened there?" 

"He was just a constant Bully, we have only been Dating for a few Months. He tried to make me lose Weight, he tried to stop me from seeing my Friends. There was...."

Therese stopped herself from talking too much.

"There was what?" 

"Actually, I'm not comfortable saying."

"That's alright. What made you get up and leave?" 

"I had to realise that this wasn't the Life for me. So one Night I was planning on staying over at his for the first time, he passed out on the Couch, so I wrote him a Letter and that was it."

"Did you come out to him?"

"No but i don't owe him that. Did you come out to Harge?"

"In a fit of Rage when I told him I was going to File for Divorce. He was always such an angry Man, no matter what I did for him it just wasn't good enough."

"Well he just wasn't good enough for you obviously." 

"Oh he made me start taking as many Contraceptives as I could so I wouldn't get Pregnant. He never wanted Kids but I did." Carol said.

"So how come you didn't pick another Man to Marry."

"He was Rich so if I was going to get anything out of it, then the Money would've been the Best thing."

"Gold Digger." Therese Joked. 

"Hey, at least I got something out of my Relationship." Carol teased as she lightly Kicked Therese who lightly Kicked her back. "So how did you know you are Gay?"

"I guess I just knew but I was in Denial for a very long time. Then Richard came along and I was hoping to prove myself that I was Straight but I wasn't. I think the Clue was in the Fact that I would never get into Bed with a Man."

They began to Rub their Feet against each other, playfully and flirtatiously.

"Have you ever been with a Woman?"

Therese thought about what to say next as she took a big Swig of her Drink.

"No." Therese shyly said. "Have you?"

"Abby, once after Harge and I separated. He called it Cheating but it wasn't because I wasn't technically with him." Carol honestly said.

"Were you and Abby a Thing?"

"No, I don't regret it happening but I don't love her."

"Well all of my Friends are Guys so that doesn't help me." Therese Laughed. 

Carol felt her Phone Buzz again. 

_Did you help that Girl?_

_\- Abby_

_I did and she's with me now,_

_Why?_

_-_ _Carol_

_That Guy is going around asking Random People do they know where she is?_

_\- Abby_

_Shit, alright. Thank you for that._

_-_ _Carol_

_Just be_ _careful._

_\- Abby_

"Abby just told me that Richard is looking for you, he's asking Random People where you are." 

"Fuck, I think he's Drunk."

"I think you should stay here for now?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't impose at all. It'll give me different Company than Abby and the rest of the Gang."

"Great, so does Abby have anybody?"

"No but she has her Eye on Genevieve, the Redheaded Woman handing out Flyers with her. She is a part of the Motorcycle Group. Do you want something to eat?" 

"What do you have?" 

"Nothing but Takeaway Numbers at the moment." Carol Laughed. "How does Chinese Food sound?"

"Oh, I've been craving that for a while so yes please." 

Carol Rang a nearby Chinese Restaurant and told them where to go. Therese ordered Pop Corn Chicken and Carol Dry BBQ Ribs for Appetisers. Therese then ordered Roast Duck with Plum Sauce and Carol ordered Chicken in Satay Sauce for their Main Course. Therese refused to let Carol Pay, which annoyed her a bit but she liked to be Treated. Carol got another Beer for the Two of them and then set the Table. Therese wanted to help but Carol didn't let her. Therese Paid for the Food and then they sat back down to eat. 

"Chinese Food is probably my Second favourite thing to eat." 

"What's the first?" Therese asked.

"Vagina." Carol bluntly said.

Therese almost choked on her Food and Carol burst out Laughing. Once Therese caught her Breath, she couldn't help but Laugh too. 

"Oh at least you're honest about it." Therese Laughed. 

They continued Chatting and Flirting well into the Night, Therese pointed out from Carol's Window where her Apartment was, Abby and Carol kept in Contact then Therese had messaged her Friend Danny from her Flip Up Phone to see if he was out. He was and he agreed to come and get her. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to yours?" Carol honestly asked. 

"Yes, I don't know if Richard is still out so I don't want to Risk you getting hurt. Danny lives right across from me anyway. All I want is your Number actually?"

"Give me your Phone and I'll put it in."

Carol put her Phone into Therese's Phone and Therese did the same for her. Danny, who was in a Black Shirt and Black Pants, arrived for Therese. Therese and Carol gave each other a Hug goodbye, the Connection between them almost made Therese not go but she didn't want to scare Carol. 

"I'll Text you soon." Therese said as she Waved goodbye to Carol.

Carol shut the Door behind her as Therese and Danny walked away. Therese told Danny everything about Carol and didn't stop until she got to her Apartment. She hugged Danny goodbye and went into her Apartment. Her Apartment was Small, all of the Walls were White, the Door opened right into The Living Room which had a White Two Seater Couch on the Left Side and a Black TV on the Right. The Kitchen was connected to it further on on the Right Side, it had a Microwave, Cooker, Oven and Small Drawers and Cupboards. Her Bathroom was further down the Left, it had a Shower/Bath and a Toilet. Her only Bedroom was at the end of the Apartment, she had a Cream Wardrobe on the Left and a Pink Drawer with a White Lamp on it, at the Side of her Red Double Bed on the Right Side of her Room. She had Black Curtains that were covering her Window just above her Bed. She made sure that she was properly locked in. She got Dressed into her Pink Pyjamas before she went into Bed but she always likes to look out her Window before she goes to Bed. She looked across the Road and saw that Carol was now dressed into her Red Pyjamas. Carol had spotted Therese watching her so she decided to Text her and Joke with her.

_Go to Bed,_

_Pervert! XD_

_\- C_

_Oh so you were just casually flaunting your Beauty through your Window as if no one would notice?! XD_

_\- T_

_As if you're not doing the same! XD_

_\- C_

_Hang on, I'd have to be Beautiful to do that! XD_

_\- T_

_You are Beautiful, stop talking like that._

_\- C_

_Make me._

_\- T_

_Oh I will but you might moan a little! ;)_

_\- C_

_Not if I get to you first! ;)_

_I'm really tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Goodnight! :*_

_\- T_

_Sweet Dreams! :*_

_\- C_


	3. Instinct

Therese, in her Royal Blue Shirt and Black Jeans, was having a long day at Work but the Texts from Carol were keeping her going. Carol, in her Pink Blouse and Blue Jeans was helping Abby and the rest of the Acts prepare for the Show tomorrow but they got their Work done in a Few Hours. There was a Showgrounds nearby so they had to put their RV's in there behind the Circus Tent. After an Hour or so of not hearing from Therese, Carol had a Gut Feeling that something was up, then Therese eventually gave her a Text. 

_Carol, can you please Physically Describe Harge for me?_

_\- T_

Carol had a Feeling that she had to answer Therese. 

_Sure, he's about Six Foot with Black Sleeked Hair and I think Light Hazel Eyes?_

_Why?_

_\- C_

_He knows you're in Town, I don't know how but he came into where I Work and demanded to know where you were._

_I promise I didn't tell him and he had to be escorted out. I think he said he spotted you, me and Richard yesterday in the Park,_

_So he went to Talk to Richard and found out where I worked. I think after we left to get a Hot Dog is when he lost us._

_I'm so sorry Carol, I don't know what to do._

_\- T_

Carol was in a bit of shock and didn't know what to say for a while. 

_He probably knows I'm with the Circus, I'm trying to think of what to do. Do you think that we should cut off Contact?_

_\- C_

_I'm not sure, I had a great time with you yesterday and don't want to throw it away because of some Douchebag Bags._

_\- T_

_I had a great time too and I'm thinking the same. I just want to think of your Safety._

_\- C_

_That's so sweet but I don't want you to fight him alone, especially after what you did for me yesterday. Do you want to grab something to eat soon?_

_\- T_

_How about Tonight?_

_\- C_

_Sure, I have to Work for a Couple of more Hours and then close up, I should be finished around Six. How about I make you Dinner at my Place?_

_Pasta sound good?_

_Let's say Seven?_

_\- T_

_I can't wait! :*._

_\- C_

Therese Messaged Carol the Directions to her Apartment. After the incident with Harge, Therese tried to concentrate on Work. The Fear remained with her until she closed up. She closed up earlier than expected. She made sure she was always around People until she got to her Apartment. She cleaned and cleaned to impress Carol until she had to make the Dinner, there was already Red and White Wine in her Fridge. It was Ten Minutes after Seven when there was still no sign of Carol, Therese began to get a bit worried until she heard a Knock on the Door. Her Eyes and Smile lit up when she saw Carol standing there with a Small Bouquet of Tulips. 

"Carol these are Beautiful, thank you so much. Come in." Therese said as she let Carol in. 

"Thanks, I'm sorry I'm late. I got a bit lost." 

"Oh it's alright, this Place can get a bit confusing alright." 

Therese found a Grey Vase in a Cupboard then put the Water and Flowers into them. 

"This is a really nice Place." 

"Thanks, before my Grandparents died they helped me pay for this Place. Do you want some Red or White Wine?" 

"I'll have Red if it's going?" 

Therese got out the Red Wine and the Glasses. She then served it to Carol. 

"Make yourself at Home, Dinner is almost ready." 

"Thank you. I never actually asked you, how Old are you?" 

"Twenty One, what about you?" 

"Thirty Seven." Carol said as she sat down at the Kitchen Table. 

"Wait, seriously? You just look so good." 

Carol let out a Light Laugh. 

"Flirtatious much?" 

"Oh as if you weren't Flirting with me yesterday." Therese said as she Poured herself some Red Wine. 

"I couldn't help myself." Carol said as Therese put down their Dinner and they were sitting in Front of each other. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something." 

"What is it?"

"I know that we were Flirting and all yesterday but you need to know that I'm going away in a Couple of Weeks. I like you and I need to know how you feel." 

"I like you too and I just want to see how things go? I think if something happens with us then we will have to Work at it but can we just take things slow for now?"

"Of course, I don't want to rush things."

"I'm glad."

"By the way, this Food is delicious."

"Thank you, I learned to Cook from my Grandfather. He hurt his Back so my Grandma had to take over for Working."

"Actually, speaking of Working, I completely forgot. I told Abby that you do Photography, we are looking for a Photographer for our Show tomorrow at One if you're interested?" 

"Yes, I'd love it. Does she need to look at Photos or anything?" Therese asked. 

"If you have some with you that would be great." 

"Good, I need to Print off the Photos of you yesterday anyway so I'll try and get that done tomorrow."

"They better be good." Carol teased. 

"Or what?" Therese teased as she Ran her Foot up and down Carols Leg. 

"You might have to wait and see." 

"Anyway, no matter what Photo I get of you, you'll always end up looking good anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Oh come on, I couldn't take my Eyes away from you yesterday." 

"Oh as if you weren't as Beautiful, I ended up skipping one of my Parts yesterday because of you." Carol Winked. 

"So now it's my Fault that you couldn't keep Focus?" Therese teased.

"You said it, not me." Carol Laughed. 

"You're so sneaky."

"You have no idea. Actually, Therese, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

"How come you haven't lost your Virginity yet?"

"I wanted my first time to be meaningful and with someone that I trusted. How was your first time?"

"Awkward and so, I don't know, kind of like Bumpy I guess? It was Harge before we got Married, then it was Abby. I'm waiting for my next time to be meaningful too."

"Well maybe next time it will be." Therese said as she Winked at Carol. 

"Is that a Promise?"

"You might have to wait and see."

"Nicely done." Carol Laughed.

"Actually remember yesterday when you said that you wanted Kids?"

"Yes?"

"Well I don't know where I stand with that, I mean, I like Kids but I don't have enough Experience with them. I was barely around them growing up, none of my Friends have them and I have none in my Family. I want them more than I don't want them but I'm just scared."

"Therese, I'm not asking to have Children with you right now or maybe ever but thank you for letting me know." 

"I just wanted to let you know, I didn't want to end up in something you'd regret." 

"I don't think I'd ever regret you." 

Therese let out a little Laugh. 

"Do you want some Dessert?"

"What do you have?"

"Apple Pie with Cream?" Therese asked as she took hers and Carols empty Plates away in the Sink.

"Sounds Delicious, that Food was so good, thank you."

"You're welcome, do you want some more Wine?" 

"Sure, here, let me get it." Carol offered.

Carol got the Red Wine and poured another Glass for herself and Therese. Therese got out the Apple Pie with Whipped Cream and they ate it. Therese began to Wash the Dishes and Carol helped dry them. they both went to go and sit down on Therese's Couch. They say in front on each other with their Legs crossed. 

"So have you ever thought about trying to get in contact with your Parents again?"

"No, I can't keep doing that to myself. They were so horrible to me." 

Therese reached out and took Carol by the Hand. They felt the Electricity between them and wanted to desperately Kiss each other as they were looking deep into each other's Eyes. 

"I'm really sorry that they couldn't see you for who you really are."

"What am I then?"

"Beautiful, Fun, Caring, Funny and a lot of other things. I'm usually a good judge of Character." Therese honestly said.

"I think the Wine is getting to your Head." Carol said. 

"Why?" Therese wondered.

"Well I don't know. I guess I grew up thinking that there was something wrong with me. I'm trying to get rid of these Thoughts but it's a Working progress."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have too." 

"I want too, it's not Fair that you should go through this alone. I want to help you."

"Ok then. Thank you." Carol said as she gave Therese a Kiss on the Hand. 


	4. Job Opportunity?

Carol stayed for a Couple of hours at Therese's Place, both Laughing and Smiling to their Hearts content but carol knew that she couldn't stay there too long so she gave Therese a Kiss Goodbye on the Cheek, both of them wanted to take the Kiss further but they wanted to take it slow. Carol had arranged for Therese and Abby to meet each other in Carols RV before the Show. Therese had Printed off her Photos, in a nearby Camera Shop, to show them to Abby and Carol. Carol got into her Costume before she heard a Knock on the Door.

"It's open." Carol said.

Abby walked in in her Black and White Suit. 

"Hey, is Therese here yet?" Abby asked.

"No, not yet. She should be here soon."

"So, did anything happen with you Two yesterday?"

"No, we decided to take things slow but my God I want her so much." 

"I can tell, you are going crazy for her. So, I'm going out with Gen Tonight." 

"Oh my God, really? Who asked who?" Carol asked. 

"I asked her, she said she was too nervous to ask me out, that's why she didn't do it first."

"I'm so happy for you, please let me know how it goes." 

"Oh I will for sure."

Therese, in her Black Checkered Dress, Knocked on Carols Door. Carol opened the Door and gave Therese a Kiss on the Cheek.

"Come on in." Carol said as Therese gave her a Kiss on the Cheek.

"Hi." Therese said to Abby. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Abby said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Therese asked as she got a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, Carol told me you do Photography and we are looking for someone to do today's Show."

"Oh right, yes. Actually I brought some Photos if you do want to have a look at them?" 

"Oh great, thank you." Abby said as she sat down on Carol's Couch looking at the Photos.

"Do you Girls want a Drink of something?" Carol asked as she got herself a Glass of Water. 

"No thank you." Therese said. 

"I'll have a Water." Abby said. "Therese, these are really good."

"Thank you." Therese said. 

Carol noticed that Therese was a bit nervous and Carol noticed so Carol ushered for Therese to sit down in front of Abby with her.

"So what do you think?" Carol asked.

"These are great, I'm looking forward to seeing the ones that you're doing today." Abby said. "I better get going and get ready, the Food won't sell itself. I have a Seat Reserved for you, Therese, on the Aisle Seat in the Middle Row. I'll see you Girls later."

"It was nice meeting you." Therese said.

"Bye." Carol said. 

"So, Abby sells the Food there?" Therese asked after Abby left. 

"Yeah, it keeps her occupied and the Food is pretty good." 

"I always found Circus Food to be a Guilty pleasure of mine. I haven't gone to one since my Grandparents died." 

Carol put her Arm around Therese and they both snuggled into each other. 

"Are you going to be ok?" 

"I'll be fine." 

"Do you want to go for a Drink Tonight?" 

"Shit, I can't. I promised Danny, Jack and Phil that I'd meet them for Dinner."

"Oh that's alright." 

Therese could hear the sense of disappointment in Carol's Voice even though she tried not to show it. 

"How about I meet you afterwards for something?"

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course."

"Great then, I better go. I'll see you out there?"

"I'll be watching." 

Therese left as Carol locked up. She was there almost Twenty Minutes early and found her Seat. She watched as the Children and their Families gathered around with their Food and Toys. She began to take Photos, with her Nikon DSLR D750, of the Set and then waited until the show started. Carol came out to do her bit and Therese got Weak at the Knees. Therese watched and took Photos in Amazement as the Show went on. She would often catch Carol Winking at her, just over Two Hours later, the Show had ended and Therese sneaked backstage and saw Carol taking Pictures with some Children. She seemed to be in her Element, after the Kids left, Therese ran over for a Hug. 

"Did you like it?" Carol asked.

"I loved it, it was so much fun." 

"Great, actually some of us are going for a Drink soon. Want to come with us before your Dinner?" 

"I can't, Jack messaged me during the Show and asked if we could go earlier. I have to go Home and get ready. I can still meet you later?"

"I'll Message you and let you know where I am."

Carol gave Therese a Kiss goodbye on the Cheek just before she left. After Carol was done taking more Pictures with the Children she went to her RV and found a Small Bouquet of Roses on her Steps. she picked them up and brought them inside. She saw a little Card attached to them and read it.

_I know you'll do amazing today._

_I can't wait to see you._

_\- T_

Carol couldn't help but have a Big Smile on her Face. She decided to Message Therese. 

_I love the Flowers, Roses are my favourite._

_Thank you! :*_

_\- C_

_Anytime, they remind me of your Lips! ;)_

_\- T_

_Don't get me started on yours. I've been dying to Kiss you since we met._

_\- C_

_I feel the same about you but I want to wait, I hope that's ok?_

_\- T_

_Of course we can, I'll Message you later! :)_

_\- C_

Carol got Dressed into her favourite Red Dress, it hugged her Curves and highlighted her Breasts. It cut just above her Knees and below her Thighs. There was a Restaurant with a Pub nearby, there she met. Zoey, the Contortionist who had long Red Hair and in her Green Dress, Mark, one of the Motorcycle People, who was Tall, Dark with Long Black Hair and in his White T-Shirt and Black Pants, then Ivan, who was the Clown, he was Carols Height with Short Brown Hair and was wearing a Purple Shirt with Brown Pants. All Three of them were there before Carol. The Restaurant had Leather Seats and a Pub to the Left of it. There was a Small Balcony overlooking the Street. 

"Hey Carol." Ivan said.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Carol asked.

"Not much, just going to order some Drinks." Zoey said.

The Waiter came over and took their Orders.

"I'm in the Mood for the Raspberry Tart." Mark said.

"That's sounds good, I'll probably have the same." Zoey said. 

"What are you getting Carol? I'm going to get the Imperial White." Ivan said.

"Oh I'll be getting the Speedway Stout." Carol said. 

The Waiter left Mark leaned in to Carol.

"So what's the Story with you and the Brunette we saw you with today?" Mark asked. 

"Her name is Therese, I've been kind of seeing her for the last Couple of Days." Carol said while Blushing.

"What do you mean by 'kind of seeing her'?" Zoey asked. 

"Well, we like each other and have been going on these small Dates these last few Days." Carol said.

"Are you going to continue when we leave?" Ivan asked.

"I really really want too but I'm not so sure about Therese just yet." Carol said.

"Carol, we leave in a Couple of Weeks." Ivan said. 

"I know. We'll just have to figure it out." Carol said. 

Carol, Zoey, Ivan and Mark ordered Food not long afterwards. They stayed there chatting for a few Hours. Carol wanted to go back to her RV and she decided to Message Therese. 

_Gone back to my RV if you want to call later?_

_\- C_

Carol walked into her RV and sat down in front of the TV that was above her Table on the Right Side. She sat and watched TV for an Hour until she heard a Knock on the Door, she opened the Door and saw Therese standing there in her Flowing Baby Blue Dress with a Blue Plastic Bag and a Black Handbag.

"Hi." Therese said as she lovingly Gazed at Carol.

"Therese? You look Gorgeous. Come on in."

"Thank you. I brought you a Brownie if you want one?"

Therese sat down on Carols couch. 

"I'd love it, thank you. Drink?"

"A Beer please."

Carol took the Bag from Therese, put the Brownie on a Plate and then in the Microwave for a Minute. Carol got out the Beer for herself and Therese, then she got out Two small Spoons and set the Brownie down in front of herself and Therese. 

"So how was Dinner?" Carol asked. 

"It was good until Richard showed up. He was just really annoying so I decided to leave. Phil said he was Messaging them all Day and they tried to get him to stop but they wouldn't. Jack walked me up to here." 

"You're lucky that you've got amazing Friends." 

"I know, I couldn't be happier with them. How was yours?"

"It was fine, I didn't really enjoy the Food that much but just hanging out with Zoey, Ivan and Mark was nice."

"Where was Abby?"

"Abby had a Date with Gen. I don't know where they went but they were very excited." 

"I've been really enjoying our little Dates actually." Therese said as she took Carols Hand and Kissed it.

"Thank God you thought of them as Dates too. I've been a bit worried today."

"How come?"

"Well, I think the Gang were just asking a lot of Questions about us today."

"Like what?"

"What's going to happen to us when I leave? That was the Main Question that got me."

"What did you say?"

"I just said we'd have to figure it out."

"Unfortunately that is what we could do at the moment. I like you but this is your Life and this is mine."

"You really want to Work in that Shop all of your Life?"

"Well no but this is it right now."

"I don't mean it if this comes off as Rude but I don't think you were meant for this Life?" Carol wondered. 

"It didn't so don't worry. What Life do you think I'm meant for?"

"Whatever Life you want, what Life is that?" 

"Possibly a Life of Travel and Adventure?"

"It sounds amazing."

"Which is why I'm more Envious of your Job."

"I'm not sure if I can see myself continuing this way in a few Years."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just want to settle down before it's too late."

"You'll get your chance, whoever gets you will be so lucky. I'm lucky that I got you right now."

"I'm lucky that I've got you too. I'm actually glad that we're taking things slow."

"You are? How come?"

"Yeah, I just want to take my time to get to know you." 

"You really want to get me know me?"

"Yes, of course." 

Therese downed the rest of her Beer, as did Carol. Therese then took Carol once more by the Hand and lead her to her Bed. They both Laid down on their side, facing each other while both were leaning on their Shoulders while holding up their Heads. Their other Hands were being held by each other. 

"Ok, ask me anything that you want but I might or not be asking you the same Questions." Therese said.

Carol thought about her Question for a bit. 

"Alright, If you could live anywhere, where would it be?" 

"I would probably live in California, you?"

"I'm not so sure but California sounds great. What is your biggest fear?" Carol asked.

"Probably Spiders, Heights and being forgotten about. You?"

"Dying Young, Dying in Pain and Bears. If you could only eat one Meal for the rest of your Life, what would it be?"

"Pizza and Chinese Food for sure. You?"

"Popcorn and Chocolate."

"I want to ask you Questions now. Is that ok?"

"Of course."

"What do you think I’d say is your most Attractive Quality?" 

"I would say.... My Eyes. Am I right?"

"I would say your Personality first." Therese said as she bit her Lip. "Then everything else." 

"You're the most Beautiful Woman I've ever met, inside and out." Carol honestly admitted.

"I don't know about that." Therese said while Blushing.

".... I do. I want to know something. You don't have to answer it if you don't want too?" 

"Go on?"

"What’s one thing that’s happened to you in your life that made you feel Weak?" 

Therese thought about her Answer.

"When I was with Richard, he made me feel so bad about myself that I stopped eating. I pretty much became Anorexic but my Friends helped me a lot and I eventually found the Courage to leave him."

"I'm so proud of you but nobody has the Right to make you feel that way. You are so much better than that."

"Thank you."

They couldn't keep their Eyes off of each other until they heard Moans coming from nearby. 

"What's that?" Carol asked. 

"I don't know?" Therese wondered.

There was a Window just above Carols Bed, they both opened it and looked outside. The Moans got louder, Carol realised that Abby's RV was right next to hers.

"Oh my God." Carol Giggled. "That's Abby's RV right there, they must be Home from their Date."

"Oh no." Therese said as she began to Giggle a lot.

Carol shut the Window.

"Hang on, I'll move this so we won't be Scarred." Carol joked.

Carol began to Drive the RV to the other side of the Lot while Therese used the Bathroom.

"I don't know how you use that." Therese Laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Carol said as she Laid back down with Therese on the Bed. "Therese, do you want to stay here Tonight? I mean, I'm just Scared for you after what happened with Richard." 

"I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Then thank you."

Carol got up and handed Therese a Spare White Nightgown. Therese got dressed into it in the Bathroom while Carol closed the Blinds and got dressed into her Red Nightgown in by the Drivers Seat. Therese came out and Carol used the Bathroom before she went to Bed. Therese set her Clothes on Carols Table, Therese Began to Lay down on the Couch. 

"What are you doing there?" Carol asked as she came out of the Bathroom and walked over to Therese. "No, I can take that Couch and you get the Bed."

"I'm not letting you take the Couch."

"We both get the Bed?" 

Therese thought about it for a while.

"Fine, come on then." Therese Laughed.

Carol took Therese by the Hand, they both chatted throughout the Night but Sleep took over them with Carol Cuddling into Therese's Neck.

"Goodnight Therese."

"Goodnight Carol."


	5. Is Time Up?

Therese and Carol went on little Dates over the next Week but they both knew that the time for Carol to leave was drawing near so they tried to spend as much time as they could together. Neither of them wanted to be apart from each other, Carol and Abby were thinking that Therese should come with them and be their Full Time Photographer since they saw Therese's Photographs from the Circus. Carol was very nervous to ask Therese to leave with her as they only knew each other for almost Two Weeks but she couldn't imagine living without her. Therese was very scared for Carol to leave as she was beginning to fall for her. All they did was Hold Hands and Cuddle with each other as they both desperately wanted to go further but were too afraid. It was Carol's last proper Day so she decided to spend it with Therese. There was an Amusement Park near to the Circus so they had decided to go there early in the Morning to avoid the long Queues. Carol, in her Black T-Shirt and Blue Jeans, had begged Therese, in her Purple T-Shirt and Blue Jeans, to go on the Roller Coaster. Therese caved in and went on with her, they went in the Front. 

"Are you ok?" Carol asked as she noticed Therese getting very nervous.

"Did you forget that I have a Fear of Heights?"

"Yes, oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"Just hold my Hand." Therese Laughed. 

Within the Blink of an Eye the Roller Coaster took off. Although Therese was petrified, she enjoyed herself quite a bit. Her legs were shaking after they got off the Ride but they were Laughing with enjoyment. They went on many more Rides including The Cliffhanger, The Ferris Wheel, Hurricane, Jump & Smile, Log Flume, Waltzers and many more. They Walked back to Carols RV but stopped to buy Lunch along the way. They bought their Sandwiches and left towards Carols RV Hand in Hand. Therese poured herself and Carol some Water while Carol got out the Plates. All they wanted to do was talk about what was going to happen to them but they were so afraid. They sat in front of each other and couldn't take their Eyes away from each other. 

"That was delicious." Carol said as she sat back. 

"I agree. Actually, there's something that I never told you."

"What is it?"

"I quit Work to go and do Photography alone."

"I'm so Proud of you. Well that means you can Work for us?" 

"Work for you?" Therese said as she was taken aback. "Where would I live?" 

Carol realised that she may have Frightened Therese.

"Well.... We could fix you up with an RV or you.... Could live....With me?" 

"Carol, we haven't been Dating for that long. I can't leave this Place, New York is my Home. Do you want to stay here?" 

"Therese, I can't live in Fear here. All this Week, no matter how much I enjoyed being with you, I was always in Fear that either Harge or Richard would show up. I'm afraid that if you stay here that they will come after you."

"I'm a Big Girl, I can take care of myself." 

"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Carol, I just.... I want to be with you so badly but...."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Maybe I should just go?" Therese wondered.

"No, you don't-"

"I do, Carol I'm so sorry. I can't do this."

Without even saying a proper Goodbye, Therese had left Carols RV with Tears in her Eyes. Carols Heart was shattered in Two, she could feel it breaking. She put her Head in her Hands and began to Cry her Heart out. She thought that she was nothing to Therese anymore. She gave Abby a Text to come over and Abby was there within Ten Minutes, holding Carol as she Cried. Therese walked quickly to her Apartment but as soon as she got into, she Ran to her Room and Cried. Her Apartment seemed empty to her now for some reason, she couldn't get why she left Carol like that. Therese could feel her Chest get Tighter and she felt like she couldn't Breathe. She Cried for almost an Hour until she felt her Phone Buzz. 

_How could you leave Carol like that?_

_\- Abby_

_Abby, please know that I never meant to hurt Carol._

_I have fallen for her (please don't tell her that yet)._

_I just got Scared._

_\- T_

_She doesn't know that I'm talking to you, she thinks it's Gen._

_Therese, she hasn't stopped Crying since you left, you need to get a Grip on yourself._

_Do you or do you not want to be with Carol?_

_\- Abby_

_Yes, of course I do. Everything just came so suddenly._

_\- T_

_Look, if you want to be with her then you have to do a lot of making up._

_If you aren't going to be with her then she needs an Explanation. She didn't deserve this._

_\- Abby_

_When are you Guys leaving?_

_\- T_

_Early tomorrow Morning._

_\- Abby_

_I'll let you know Tonight on what's happening._

_\- T_

Therese thought for a while on what she should do and after a while she decided what was best for her. She gave Danny, Jack and Phil a Text to come over. Therese got an Italian Takeaway with the Boys while Abby, in her Brown Pants and Green T-Shirt, cooked Carol some Rice and Chicken. Abby Cuddled Carol until she couldn't Cry anymore. Over an Hour later had passed and Carol had begun to finally calm down.

"I'm so sorry about this Abby. I don't mean to be this uncontrollable." Carol said as she was sitting across from Abby at her Table.

"Don't apologise, it's what I'm here for." 

Therese had been keeping in Contact with Abby on what she was going to do. 

"I fell for her so bad Abby. I don't know what happened. I think I Scared her too much?"

"Carol, you don't deserve this."

"How's Gen?"

"She's good. She's out with Ivan at the moment but she should be back soon."

"These last Two Weeks have been one of the best Weeks of my Life. I don't know what to do now."

"Carol, she is just a Person."

"She was my Person."

"Ok but unfortunately you have to get over her now."

"I don't know how?"

"I'll help, we'll all help. We love you so much and would hate to see you like this."

"Do you think I should Text her?"

"No." Abby said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Carol, I'm sorry but she made her choice. I know it's not what you want to hear but it is what it is." 

Abby made her way over to Carol, who was Crying again, then Cuddled her. 

"I think you're Right."

"I hate being Right at times like this."

Abby held Carol again for almost an Hour until she got a Text. 

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked. 

"Gen is outside, I have to go out to her for a little while. Will you be ok?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Carol went to the Driver's Seat as Abby went outside after they gave each other a Hug. Carol put her Arms on the Wheel and then placed her Head on her Arms. Carol heard something behind her and presumed that Abby forgot her Phone.

"I accept your Job Offer." 

Carol shot up and saw Therese standing there with Tears in her Eyes. 

"You do?" Carol asked searching for Hope in Therese's Eyes.

"I do."


	6. This Feels Right

"I accept your Job Offer." 

Carol shot up and saw Therese standing there with Tears in her Eyes. 

"You do?" Carol asked searching for Hope in Therese's Eyes.

"I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Carol I...."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Therese admitted.

Neither of them thought of their next Actions. They ran to each other in Desperation then Softly and Passionately Kissed each other. They melted into each other's Arms, Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist while Therese had her Hands in Carols Hair. Carol Kissed her way down to Therese's Neck and Therese began to Moan lightly. Carol broke away slightly and held Therese's Face in her Hands. 

"Angel, don't you know that I love you too?" 

"I do now." 

Therese pulled Carol in desperately for another Kiss. 

"What made you change your Mind?"

"Abby was Messaging me during the Day, I suppose that even if she wasn't I would've came back anyway."

"I'm so happy that you did. Where are your Bags?" Carol asked she broke the Kiss. 

"The Guys brought them and are waiting outside with them. Carol, will you be my Girlfriend?" 

"Only if you'll be mine?" 

"In an instant. Come on, I have to get my stuff."

Therese happily took Carol by the Hand and they went outside. Out there they saw Abby, Danny in his Purple Shirt and Black Pants, Jack in his Blue t-Shirt and Green Pants, then Phil in his White T-Shirt and Brown Pants. Therese ran to Hug Abby while Carol Hugged Danny, Phil and Jack.

"Thank you for everything." Therese said to Abby.

"You're welcome." Abby said.

"It's nice to meet you Carol." Phil said. 

"It's nice to meet you too." Carol said.

"We will hope to see a Show when it comes back here." Jack said.

"Oh please do. I would love to see you Guys there." Carol said.

"Please take care of her." Danny said.

"You have my Word and thank you Guys for taking care of her." Carol said.

For one last Goodbye, Therese ran over to her Friends and Hugged them tightly. 

"I'll miss you Guys so much. I love you all." Therese said. 

"Please keep in Touch." Danny said.

"You're going to have a great time." Jack said.

"We love you too." Phil said. 

Therese Hugged her Friends an Emotional Goodbye one last time after they helped put her Bags into the Back of Carols RV. The Three of the Boys left leaving Abby, Carol and Therese behind. 

"We can't thank you more of what you did for us." Carol said to Abby. "Were you really Messaging Gen or was it Gen and Therese?"

"Therese mostly." Abby said. "I did Message Gen to say that I was going to yours for a bit and that I would meet her later. I better be going to hers now. I'm so happy for you Girls." 

"Thank you so much Abby." Therese said as herself and Carol Hugged Abby.

"I'll see you Girls tomorrow." Abby said as she left. 

Carol helped Therese bring her last Small Suitcase inside. 

"What have you got in there?" Carol asked as she put the Suitcase in the overhead Storage above the Bed.

"Just my Clothes for tomorrow, my Laptop and Camera." Therese said.

Before Carol could even get a Word in before Therese came up behind her and Kissed her Desperately. 

"Angel?" Carol whispered.

"Yes Moje Duše?" Therese asked as they looked into each other's Eyes. 

"I want to see you if that's ok?" 

Therese, without saying anything, slowly took off her T-Shirt and White Bra revealing her Beautiful Breasts. While still Kissing Carol, Therese slowly Laid down on her Back on the Bed, bringing Carol along with her. They slowly began to Grind on each other. 

"Moje Duše?" 

"Yes Angel?"

"I want to give you everything. Are you ready?" 

"I'm always ready for you." Carol whispered.

Carol Knelt back up and slowly took off her Top and Black Bra revealing her Gorgeous Breasts. Therese sat up and began to Kiss Carol, Carol slowly put Therese's Hands up towards her Breasts and Therese began to play with them. Carol Laid Therese back down on the Bed and Kissed her Sweetly. Therese was feeling nothing but Excitement for her first time and she was Happy that Carol was going to be her first. Carol couldn't stop Kissing Therese, it was her new Favourite thing to do. Therese lead Carols Hand in her Pants and in between her Legs. Carol was Happy to feel that Therese was already Wet and waiting for her. Carol Kissed and Bit her way slowly down from Therese's Neck to her Chest, leaving Love Bites on her Skin. Carol could tell that Therese was enjoying herself by the Moans she was doing. Carol took Therese's Breasts in her Mouth, Sucking, Biting and Licking them. Carol Kissed and Bit her way down to Therese's Abdomen, leaving Love Bites along the way. Carol slowly began to take off Shoes, Therese's Pants and Red Underwear. Carol leaned over Therese once more and Kissed her like she never wanted to let go. Carol Kissed her way back down Therese's Body until she got to Therese's Wet and Thriving Centre. Carol wanted to make sure that Therese felt Loved and that's what she was exactly doing. Therese was giving her everything to Carol and Carol was taking it with Pure Joy. Carol tried a few Motions until she got the one that Therese ended up loving. Therese began to wrap her Legs around Carol as Carol made her feel like she was on Top of the World. Carol began to pick up the Pace and Therese's Breathing was beginning to get Faster. Therese felt like she was a Flower that was Blooming into Season and to Carol, Therese was her Favourite Taste. Therese's Body began to lose a bit of control so Carol began to Hold Therese's Hand. Therese's Body began to Jolt slightly so Carol knew that she was close. Therese's Moans began to get Higher and Carol began go Faster when Therese wrapped her Hand in her Hair. 

"Carol! Yes! Oh God! Please!" 

Therese's Back Arched as she reached her first Orgasm. Carol made her way back up Therese's Body and Faced her, Cuddling her with Therese lying in Carols Neck.

"Angel?"

".... Yes?"

"Thank you for coming back." 

"I promise that I won't leave like that again. I never knew I could feel like that. Can I make you feel like that?"

"When you're ready."

"You're the only one I'll ever be ready for." 

Therese kissed Carol from her Neck to her Lips, Carol slowly slid underneath Therese. Therese began to tease Carol as she began to Lick Carol from her Neck to her Chest. Carol began to put Therese's Hand in her Pants and instructed her on the way she would like to be Fingered. Therese began to insert her Second Finger, which made Carols Body Jolt. Therese Passionately Sucked and Bit at Carols Breasts, turning Carol on even more. Therese Knelt up and took off Carols Shoes, Pants and Red Underwear. She couldn't help but Smile at the View in front of her. Therese began to Kiss Carol from her Legs right down to her Hot, Thriving Centre. Therese had turned on Carol so much that she almost Orgasmed at Therese's first Lick. Therese was enjoying the fact that she had Carol under her control. Carol told Therese her Favourite Motions and Therese got the Hang of it. Therese couldn't get enough of the Fact that she was with Carol and was making her feel as good as she made her. Therese began to hold Carols Hand. Carol couldn't get over the Feeling that Therese was making her Feel. Carols Breathing began to get Heavier as Therese put more Passion into making Carol feel good. Tears began to Show in Carols Eyes as her Back Arched, her Moans got Higher and she lost control of her Mind.

"Yes! Angel! Yes! Fuck yes!"

Carols Body began to lose a bit of control so Therese made her way back up Carols Body to hold her, facing her.

"Thank you for taking what I gave you." Therese whispered.

"Angel, I love you more than anything in this entire World, there is no need to thank me." 

"I know but I still wanted too. Carol, I promise you that I will never ever hurt you the way that I did today again."

"Why did you run?"

"I panicked because I didn't think that I would ever be good enough for you. I don't know what you saw in me and I just got Scared."

"I fell in love with you because you are always good enough to me. If you're Scared then you should Talk to me."

"I promise, the next time I have doubts then I'll say it to you. I love you so much Moje Duše."

"Angel, I love you so much too."


	7. The Adventures Have Started

Carol and Therese were nearing the end of their Ferry Journey to Ireland. As Carol was a bit nervous on the Ferry, Therese was always right beside her. They had their Room which, as you entered it, had a Double White Bed on the Left, a Brown Wardrobe on the Right, a Bathroom with a bath and Shower further down to the Left and a Small Dining/Living Room on the Right. The Window at the end looked right onto the Sea. Therese was keeping in contact with Danny, Phil and Jack just like she promised. Therese's Photos were put up onto the Circuses Website and they already helped them sell more Tickets. Carol, in a Red Jumper, Blue T-Shirt and Black Pants, then Therese, in a Black Jumper, White T-Shirt and Blue Jeans, had already had their Lunch so they decided to walk around the Boat. They walked by a Game Room and Therese was begging to go in. 

"Carol we go in please?" Therese begged. 

"I don't know? I never really took to Gaming before?" 

"Oh come on? It'll be fun." 

Carol reluctantly agreed. There were a few kids in there and some Adults but they were the only Girls. They saw the Game Progear and went right to it. Carol was really getting into it until the Game ended. They went onto the next Game, which was Sega Strike Fighter. Therese was almost gloating at the fact that she won but Carol got her back at the next Game, Mario Kart. As much as they were Flirting, they kept in on the Down Low as to not draw too much Attention to themselves. They heard a Male Voice coming from behind them. 

"Well, well, well." The Man said. 

Carol and Therese turned around but the Look on Carols Face was pure Horror. The Man was Tall, standing there in Blue Jeans, a White T-Shirt, a Black Leather Jacket and had Sleeked Brown Hair. He had a Black Case right beside him. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Carol asked. 

"I heard you were back in New York for a bit so Harge was paying me to track you down. I've got to admit, you were quite hard to find." Tommy said as he slowly walked closer to Carol and Therese. 

The Girls had only now noticed that they were the only People in the Game Room. 

"Who is this Guy?" Therese asked. 

"Tommy was Harge's Lawyer." Carol asked. 

As Tommy was extremely fixated on Carol he didn't notice that Therese had secretively taken out her Phone and called Abby but never put the Phone up to her Ear. Abby could hear everything. 

"I'm surprised that you didn't see me on he Boat. I've been here since you were." Tommy said. 

"What do you want with me?" Carol asked. 

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what Harge wants. He's paying me good Money to get you and that's what I'm doing." Tommy said as he forcefully tried to grab Carol but was blocked by Therese, who stood in front of Carol. "Who are you?" 

Therese wasn't sure what to say. 

"Why does it matter to you who I am?" Therese asked. 

"Oh I see who you are. You're Carols Fuck Buddy. You're the other Person who I've been Recording at Night." Tommy Laughed. 

The look of Shock and Worry took over their Faces. 

"What?" Carol asked. 

Tommy took out his Recording Device, began to play it for Carol and Therese to hear. 

"Once this gets out to the World, nobody will want to come and see your Shows. You will have no Money and will have to go back to Harge. Your little thing right here in front of me, will have no Job and no Place to go too." Tommy said. 

"Over my Dead Body." Carol said as she moved Therese to the side. 

Abby and the rest of the Circus Crew eventually found Carol and Therese. 

"Tommy?" Abby asked. 

"Oh hey, it's Abby right? Well it looks like the rest of the Freak Show is here. Well you can't do anything about it now. Once we Dock, these Tapes are being sent out." Tommy said as he tried to leave but was blocked by the Circus Crew. 

Therese thought quickly of what to do. 

"Hey Tommy." Therese called to him. "You seem like a Man who needs to do something proper with his Life. What do you say we make this interesting?" 

"What did you have in Mind?" Tommy asked. 

"I'll play you for the Recordings. If I Win, you give us the Recordings and you leave us alone forever, if you win, we'll leave you go. No Cops, you're free to leave. Deal?" Therese asked. 

Tommy looked around and realised that he wasn't going to be getting out. 

"Fine, I'll do it." Tommy reluctantly agreed as he put the Recording Device back in the Briefcase. 

Carol pulled Therese closer to her. 

"What are you doing? Are you sure about this?" Carol whispered. 

"Once he's distracted enough, you have to take the Recording Device and get rid of it somehow." Therese whispered. 

Carol gave Therese a Light Kiss on the Lips. 

"You got this Angel." Carol said. 

"Ok, what do you want to play?" Tommy asked. 

"Soul Calibur, we will leave all of our belongings behind us. No Distractions or anything. Nobody can touch it, everybody agreed?" Therese asked. 

"Agreed." They all said. 

Tommy didn't notice but Carol and Therese had their Middle and Index Finger Crossed. 

"Alright, let's get this started." Therese said. 

Abby and the rest of the Circus Crew gathered closely around Therese and Tommy. They were going to play Five Rounds but both of them had already Won Two Rounds each. Tommy was after really getting into the Game and in the end he Won. He began to rub his Glory in Therese's Face. 

"I won! In your Face you Dyke! Where's Carol?" Tommy said as he turned around. "Where's my Case? NO!!" 

Tommy realised that the Door was left open, he pushed Therese to the Floor. He ran out the Door to find Carol, she was nowhere to be found. Abby, in her Brown T-Shirt and Black Pants, helped Therese up while the rest of the Crew kept an Eye on Tommy. 

"Where did Carol go?" Abby asked. 

"I don't know, we have to find her." 

Abby and Therese split up to find Carol. Therese ran around the outside of the Ship while Abby took the Inside. Therese found Carol at the back of the Ferry trying to be persuaded by Tommy to bring the Case back. 

"Carol please, I need my Job." Tommy pleaded. 

"It's over Tommy." Therese said. "You only have one choice and that's to leave. I know Carol and she will throw that overboard. You messed with us for the last time. Do it Carol." 

"Nice knowing you, Bitch." Carol said as she tossed Tommy's Briefcase overboard. 

"NO!!" Tommy screamed as he ran to try and catch the Briefcase, he missed. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?" 

Abby arrived with Security Guards to take Tommy. They had a Couple of Detainment Units on Board. Abby and the rest of the Circus Crew were talked too individually Outside but it was Tommy, Therese and Carol that were brought into different Detainment Units. They needed Proof that Tommy was Stalking Carol and Carol had exactly that Proof. While Therese had distracted Tommy by talking to him, Carol had just sneaked her Phone out to Record him. That move saved Carol and Therese from any more Trouble, Tommy was going to be kept in Detainment until they got to Ireland. He was then to be put back on a Flight to America. Carol met Therese back at their Room, they met in a long and desperate Kiss. 

"Thank you so much for everything. I owe you so much." Carol said. 

"No, you don't." 

"Well there is something that I should say. Right before my Grandfather passed away when I was Young, he told me that him and my Grandma put Shares of Money in the Bank for me. They never told my Parents and my Grandmother died about Four Years ago. Needless to say that I'm pretty much settled for Life but if Tommy or Harge ever do come back, we'll need that Money to find a better Lawyer. I genuinely thought my Lawyer was better but obviously not." 

"Well if they don't come back then we can spend it on us? My Grandparents left me some Money too but not a lot as we didn't have much." 

"You don't have to worry about that for now." 

"Yeah well I'm not letting you spend all of your Money on me." Therese said. 

"Fine." Carol Dramatically said while Laughing. "Do you want to go for Dinner?" 

"Sure I'm starving, why not invite the Gang?" 

"Great idea." 

Carol began to Text the Crew that she was so thankful of what they did that Day. She also invited them to Dinner. The Majority of them had said no because they were either too tired or had other Plans but Abby, Gen, Ivan, Mark and Zoey decided to join them. Mark was in his Black Shirt and Blue Jeans, Gen had Chin Length Wavy Red Hair and was in her Brown Flowing Dress, Ivan was in his Red Shirt and Brown Pants while Zoey was in her Blue Suit. They all made their way down to the Ferry's Small Restaurant. They ordered their Drinks first. Therese, Carol and Gen had Red Wine, Abby and Zoey had White Wine while Mark and Zoey both had a Stout Beer. 

"So what's going to happen with Tommy now?" Mark asked. 

"Well he's going to stay in a Detainment Room until we Dock. Then he has to go back to America." Therese said. 

"Do you know what you will do afterwards?" Gen asked. 

"No, not yet at least." Carol said. 

"Well, we got your Back anyway, no matter what you Girls decide." Ivan said. 

"Thank you." Therese said. 

"That's really appreciated." Carol said. 

"I mean, I haven't killed anybody and I'm sure either Harge or Tommy are at the top of the List." Abby joked. 

"Can I please be there when you kill them?" Therese asked. 

"You can be by our side when we kill them." Carol said. "Everybody can come along and help actually." 

The Waiter came back to take their Orders. Ivan was having Double Hamburger with a side of Spicy Fries, Zoey was having the Half Fried Chicken with a Side of Regular Fries, Mark was having the Grilled Chicken with a Side of Loaded Fries, Abby and Gen were having Bacon Cheeseburger with a Side of Curly Fries, Carol was having Double House Burger with Regular Fries and Therese was having the Three Star House Burger with Regular Fries. They Laughed and told Stories during the Evening. Afterwards they went to the Pub where they were joined by some of the Circus Crew. They began to stay until it was almost closing time and it was Gen, Abby, Therese and Carol that were left. Abby and Gen were sitting across from Therese and Carol in a Booth. 

"So how long have you been working for the Circus?" Therese asked Gen. 

"Only a few Months, my Dad taught me how to ride a Motorcycle a few Years back and I fell in love with it." Gen said. 

"So did you know that you wanted to do this Professionally then?" Carol asked. 

"Kind of? I knew that it was something that I wanted to keep doing and then the Opportunity came up when I saw a Poster about it. I saw one of their Posters, I went to one of their Shows and talked to Abby." Gen said. 

"I hired her on the Spot." Abby said. 

"Literally, I barely spoke to her and she just said 'you have the Job'." Gen joked. 

Carol began to get tired. 

"Do you want to go to Bed?" Therese asked. 

"Yeah, I think I should if you're ready?" Carol said as began to slowly move her Hand up and down Therese's Thigh that was going unnoticed by Gen and Abby. 

"I'm ready to go." Therese said quickly as she realised what Carol wanted to do. 

The Girls said their goodbyes and they all went up to their Rooms. 


	8. Desperation

Carol and Therese were being playful as they walked through the Hallway back to their Room. They knew that they were Safe as Tommy was Locked up. They were Kissing and Tickling each other. After they entered the Room, Therese backed herself up the Door and making Carol press up against her. Carol Deeply Kissed her, Therese placed one of Carols Hands inside of her Pants. Carol was delighted to feel that Therese was ready and waiting for her. 

"I want you inside of me." Therese Whispered.

Therese never had anything inside of her before, it was slightly sore as Carol entered her slowly with one Finger and then Two. It didn't matter that it was sore, she still loved the Feeling as told by her Moans.

"I love hearing you Moan." Carol said as she Licked Therese's Neck. 

Therese slowly began to Grind against Carols Hand then slowly removed her Top and Bra. Therese slightly pushed Carol away and walked into the Bathroom. She began to run the Bath, Carol came up behind her and began to Massage her Breasts. Therese turned around, then began to Passionately Kiss Carol and so they did until the Bath was ready. They slowly removed each others Clothes and sat opposite each other for a little bit. Therese called Carol over with her Finger. Carol leaned over and began to Kiss Therese. Carol Licked, Kissed and her way down to Therese's Breasts. Carol began to tease Therese's Breasts until they were Pink and Hard. Therese began to slowly sit up on the Edge of the Bath and leaned against the Wall. As Carol held her, Carol made her way down Therese's Body making Love Bites along the way until she reached Therese's Centre. Carol was hungry for Therese and it was showing in Therese's Moans. Carol was enjoying the Sound of her name being called. Carol was enjoying herself Tasting Therese. Carol was not stopping soon as the Tears almost ran down from Therese's Face. Carol began to Penetrate Therese with her Tongue, Therese couldn't take it much longer. She slowly made her way back down to the Bath and under Carol. Carol began to slowly insert her Fingers, Therese's Legs wrapped around Carols Hand. Carol could feel Therese's Walls begin to crumble around her Hand. 

"Carol! Carol! Oh God! Yes! YES! YES!" 

Carol Kissed Therese as she came down from her Orgasm. Carol Licked her fingers in satisfaction. Carol slipped under Therese and made Therese lie on her chest. 

"I like it when you moan my name." 

"I love moaning it. Promise me one thing though?" Therese asked.

"Yes?"

"That we will get a Bath when we get our own Place?"

"Of course." Carol said before Therese began to tease her. "I'm actually alright for now. I just want to spend this time relaxing with you." 

They relaxed in the Bath until they wanted to get out. They both got dressed into their Pyjamas and poured some Wine that they had brought back from the Bar. Carol poured out the Wine and Therese flipped through the TV Channels to find something to watch.

"Ghost is on, you want to watch it?" 

"Yeah, it's an awesome Movie."

They watched the Movie until about Halfway when Therese spoke. 

"If we had a Baby Carol, what would you name it?" Therese asked.

"Where did that come out of?" Carol Laughed. 

"I just wanted to know?"

"Well if you must know, I like the name Rindina or Rindy for short for a Girl. I don't really have a name for a Boy yet."

"Rindina? What are you from the Country or something?"

"Hey, it's a nice name. Ok, what about you?"

"I don't think I really have a name for either that I like."

"Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to prepare for my Future with you."

"Well I think we should be asking more Questions. Want kind of House do you want to live in?"

"I want to live in a Friendly Neighbourhood where we have no judgement and our Kids could play safely. What about you?" 

"I want the exact same. Do you ever want to get Married?" 

"Yeah.... One Day.... to you. Do you?" 

"Yes and to you but not for a while, I want us to wait and get to know each other more." 

"That's fine by me. Do you ever want to Adopt?"

"I would like too but I suppose it's whatever Opportunity comes first."

Carol brought a Portable Radio and was eventually found a Channel that she liked. She invited Therese up to Dance with her to the Song 'Tonight I Celebrate My Love'. 

"Carol, I want to Dance all of my Dances my Dances with you." 

"You will, I promise you that."

"I want to taste you." Therese whispered.

"Come and get me." Carol said.

Carol playfully pushed Therese away and ran across the Room with Therese close by. She ran across the Bed, over to the Bathroom and over to the Couch. Therese eventually caught her from behind and pinned her to the Floor in front of the Bed. 

"You can't outrun me." Therese seductively said only Centimetres from Carols Face, Grinding on her. 

"I guess you're just too quick for me." 

"Let me show you how quick I can make you go." 

Carol quickly leaned up and took off her Pyjama Top, Carol laid back down and let Therese do her Work. Therese didn't waste time in making Carol feel good. Therese Kissed and Licked Carol from her Lips to her Abdomen. She quickly took off Carols Pants and threw them to the Side. She then made her way to Carols Centre, just one Lick sent Carols Body into a Jolt. Therese was not going to let Carol go, she was hungry and Carol could feel it. Carols Body was Trembling at the Feeling of Carols Tongue, her Body began to subconsciously Grind against Therese's Face. Therese was enjoying what she was doing and was enjoying the way that she was making Carol feel. Every Ounce of Sweat from Carol was going onto Therese. Therese made her way back up Carol and then slowly began to insert her Fingers. Therese loved this feeling of being inside of Carol and having Carol under her Control. Carol could feel that she wasn't going to Orgasm but whatever Therese did made that change quickly. Therese went Harder and Faster that Carol no longer had control of her body. Carols Back arched and her Moans got Higher. 

"Yes! Angel! Oh God! Yes! FUCK! YES!" 

Carols Body was shaking and Therese helped to calm her down. 

"Are you ok?" 

"That was so good." 

"I learned from the best."

"No, seriously. How did you learn to be that good?" Carol asked.

"I'm only good because I love you."

Carol slowly got up and brought Therese with her. They both snuggled into Bed with Therese lying on Carols Chest. 

"Therese?"

"Yes?" Therese asked.

"Do you think that Parents would've accepted you for being Gay?"

Therese thought about that Question for a few Moments. 

"I don't think so but I don't think they would've kicked me out. I mean, my Grandparents were very Religious and still I'm not so sure about them but apparently my Parents were very Religious. I think your Parents are really missing out."

"I'm always afraid that I'll turn out like them."

"Carol, you will never be like your Parents. You are Loving and Accepting. What makes you think that you would turn out like them?"

"I don't know? I guess it's just a stupid Fear?" 

"No Fear is stupid but you are not your Parents. You will never be your Parents."

"I guess that's why I'm scared of having Children."

Therese made her way up to look at Carol. 

"Carol, I can see the way you are with Kids. You love having your time with the Children in the Audience and you taking Pictures with them. I wouldn't have Children with you if I felt you wouldn't be good."

"Children?" 

"I might want more than one Child with you? I love you for fuck sake." 

"I love you too for fuck sake." Carol Laughed. "You're going to be a great Parent too."


	9. Tourists

Therese and Carol arrived in Rosslare in the very early hours of the Morning and drove over Two Hours to Cork. Tommy was made leave to go back to America. They parked their RV in The Marquee and went for a Small Nap. Therese woke Carol up with small Kisses. 

"Five more Minutes please." Carol Laughed in a Sleepy Voice.

"Come on, Abby and Gen messaged us to go for something to eat."

Carol pulled Therese in for a Kiss and they got up. Carol got dressed into her Red T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Blue Jacket. Therese got dressed into her Pink T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Brown Jacket. They went for Pancakes at Dulce Bun House. There they met Abby in her Brown T-Shirt and Black Pants and Gen in her Purple Shirt and Black Pants.

"Oh those were good." Abby said as they relaxed after their Pancakes. 

"Where do you Guys want to go after this?" Gen asked.

"There's actually this Place that we can go to by Train. It's only like a Half an Hour away, I can't pronounce it though." Therese said.

"Can you spell it for us?" Carol asked.

"C O B H."

"Oh that's pronounced Cove. I'd like to go there too." Abby said.

"I'll ask the others if they want to come with us." Gen said. 

Gen sent out a Text to the Crew, only Ralph from the Hire wire Act, Sarah the other Half of the Clown Act, Con from the Juggling Act and Justin from the Aerial Acts replied that they wanted to go. Carol Paid for their Breakfast and they all walked to the Train Station. There they met, Con, Justin, Sarah and Ralph. Sarah had long Black Hair and was wearing Blue Shorts and a Black Shirt. Con had Shoulder Length Red hair and had a Brown Shirt and Brown Pants. Justin had Short Blonde Hair and was wearing a Black Shirt and Blue Jeans. Ralph had Short Brown Hair and was wearing a Red T-Shirt and and Blue Dungarees.

"What should we do when we get there?" Carol asked as they sat down in the Train.

"Oh I want to see the Promenade." Therese said.

"They've got a really Beautiful Church." Con said. 

"They have really good information on the Titanic and the Lusitania." Sarah said.

"I definitely need an Ice Cream or something because I am Sweating in this Heat." Abby said. 

As they arrived in Cobh, they saw that the Train Station was right near the Harbour. They went to The Heritage Centre that was connected to the Train Station and they got Leaflets on the History of Cobh. 

"Listen to this, Cobh has the Second Biggest Natural Harbour in the World, Sydney in Australia is the biggest." Carol said. 

"Their Cathedral started construction in 1869 and finished in 1915. It's Roman Catholic." Justin said.

"Although the Titanic never actually docked in the Town, it docked right behind Spike Island, in Cobh Harbour and it had smaller Boats bring it Passengers, from Kennedy Pier, before it's Maiden Voyage." Gen said.

"For a small Town, it seems to have a lot of History." Therese said as she began taking Pictures. "It's very Beautiful too." 

They walked across the Town and saw The Promenade but before they went to sit down in it, they decided to go to the Hotel, The Commodore, right across the way to have some Lunch. As the Hotel wasn't very busy, they were able to put Two Tables together and sit the Eight of them. The Waiter came over to take their Orders.

"I will have the Soup of the Day with Water." Justin said.

"I will have the Grilled Salmon Fillet a Coke." Carol said.

"I will have the same as her." Abby said.

"I will have the Chicken Pasta with a 7UP." Therese said.

"I will have the Steak Sandwich and a Fanta." Con said.

"I will have the Toasted Special and a Water." Sarah said. 

"I will have the same as her." Gen said.

"I will have the same as them." Ralph said.

"I will be back soon with your Drinks." The Waiter said as he left.

"So Tommy is gone back to America today?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, we will deal with him when we go back but we looked out the Window this Morning and saw him being taken away." Carol said. 

"It was one of my favourite Sights to see." Therese Laughed.

"He has to go back to Harge and say that he got his Ass beaten." Abby Giggled.

"I would love to hear that Conversation." Sarah said.

The Waiter came back with their Drinks.

"You didn't deserve that type of Shit anyway Girls." Gen said.

"Thank you Gen." Carol said. 

"Make it Two Abusive Ex Partners that drive Two Gay Women to each other." Therese said with a Smirk. 

"You had a Boyfriend before?" Con asked Therese.

"Yeah, he was a complete Asshole. Always Drunk and wanted control of me but that's all in the Past now." Therese said. 

After a few more Minutes of Chatting the Waiter came back with their Food. The Food looked delicious and it was. They barely spoke a Word to each other as they ate their Food. 

"So where do you Guys want to go next?" Sarah asked.

"What about the Church?" Con asked.

They all agreed to visit the Church. As Cobh is mostly Hills, they almost deeply regretted going up to the Cathedral. They looked out at the View in front of St. Colman's Church and saw that it had the view of the Town and the entire Harbour. Abby, Gen, Therese and Carol were making sure that they didn't act like Couples in the Church. All of them couldn't help but stop and look at the Design of the Church. Carol and Therese walked side by side going up the Altar.

"I'd like to get Married in a Church like this." Carol said. 

"We will one Day." Therese said. 

"We will?" 

"Yeah, one Day."

They decided to visit Cobh Museum next, it had information on the Lusitania and who was involved in it. It had Photos of the Crew, Passengers, Survivors, where the Dead were buried and the Ship. Abby and Carol went up to one Photo.

"Thomas Brierley, Captain of the Tug Flying Fish." Carol said.

"He risked his Life to go out and help the Victims of the Lusitania and lived to tell the Tale." Abby said.

"What a Brave Man." Carol said. 

After they were finished with the Cobh Museum, they went back down to the Heritage Centre and took a Tour of their Interactive Museum inside. After they came back outside, they heard Music coming from The Bandstand in The Promenade. 

"Who wants to get an Ice Cream?" Ralph asked.

"Yes please. I'm dying for one." Abby said.

Carol walked Hand and Hand with Therese and Abby walked Hand in Hand with Gen towards The Shop. The rest were following closely behind. They all had an Ice Cream with a Flake Chocolate inside of it. They all then went to The Promenade and sat on the Walls. 

"I really love these Days with you Guys." Gen said.

"Me too." Abby said.

"I love this Weather." Con said.

"The Band is really good too." Sarah said. 

"I love the flowers that they have around." Ralph said.

"I like seeing the Kids out playing." Justin said.

"I love everybody happy." Therese said. 

"I just love Days like these." Carol said.


	10. Just Us?

Carol and Therese were enjoying their time in Cork but apart from spending the Night together only, they didn't really get much time to Spend together. Therese was uploading the Photos to her Laptop while Carol was at Abby's after their last Show. Therese heard her Phone Buzz. 

_ Hey, _

_ Do you want to come over to Abby's for a Beer? _

_ \- C _

_ No thanks, _

_ I was thinking that we could go out Tonight?  _

_ Just you and me? _

_ \- T  _

_ Where do you want to go? _

_ \- C _

_ Well maybe I could make you Dinner here and we can take it from there? _

_ \- T _

_ See you in about an Hour! :* _

_ \- C _

Therese began to make one of Carols favourite Dinners, she made her a Chicken Casserole. Therese had only just learned it for Carol. An Hour had almost passed and Carol walked through the Door in her Black T-Shirt and Light Blue Jeans. Therese was in her Red T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans. 

"Dinners almost ready." Therese said as Carol helped her get out the Plates and Cutlery.

"Great, I'm starving. Did you get the Photos uploaded?"

"Yeah, I sent them just after you Messaged me."

"I bet they're great."

"I hope so." 

"Come on, I think they are. Dinner smells great by the way."

"I'm just getting the hang of it."

Carol and Therese sat with their Food and Water.

"So how come you wanted to go out Tonight?" Carol asked after they finished their Dinner.

"I feel like we haven't had a Night together for ourselves in a while."

"You know what? Me too, I just didn't know how to say it. I miss having our "Just Us" Dates."

"That's why I asked can we go out Tonight?"

"Where do you want to go?" 

"I don't know, is there any Place that you want to go to?" Therese asked.

"I heard about this Place called Ruby's, do you want to go?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I'm sure it's a Gay Bar in town somewhere?" Carol said.

Carol cleaned up because Therese Cooked. They both decided that they should get Dressed into better Clothes. Therese decided that she wanted to get dressed into a Dark Blue Crop Top and Black Jeans. Carol got dressed into her Red T-Shirt and Blue Shorts. They both brought their Small Black Bags. Although they wanted too, they didn't feel too safe about Holding Hands in Public there so they just walked close by each other. They walked into the Club and saw that it was mostly Men but there was a few Women too so they didn't feel out of Place. They walked right onto the Dance Floor and saw that the name Ruby's was right up above them. They saw a small Booth near to the Bar so they decided to sit there, across from each other. 

"Do you want a Drink?" 

"A Budweiser please."

Therese went up and ordered herself a Carlsberg and Carol a Budweiser.

"Here you go." Therese said as she sat down.

"Cheers, also there is this Woman watching you from the Bar." 

Therese looked behind her and saw a Younger Woman with Long Blonde Hair, in a Black Tight Dress looking at her from the Dance Floor.

"She can look all she wants, I know who I'm going Home with." Therese said as ran her Foot up and down Carols Leg.

"So who's going to tell her if she comes over?" Carol Laughed.

"I just want to see what she says first and it's whoever Talks first at that point." Therese Smiled. 

Carol and Therese enjoyed themselves as they realised that they were in a Safe Place. The Woman kept making Eyes at Therese and Therese was getting tired of it so she leaned over the Table and began to Kiss Carol deeply. Much to the delight of Carol and Therese, the Woman looked away.

"Do you think that will keep her away?" Carol said as she tried to fix herself. 

"Does it matter?" Therese said as she made her way over to be beside Carol.

"I guess not." Carol Smiled.

They continued to Kiss in their own little Corner regardless of who was watching. The DJ began to play 'When You Say Nothing At All'. 

"Do you want to Dance?"

"I'd love too."

Therese took Carol to the Dance Floor and began to Lead. They said nothing but they just Danced and couldn't take their Eyes away from each other. They Kissed and Danced until the Song was over. 

"I love you Carol." 

"I love you too Angel." 

They got more Drinks, sat back down for a little while and the Woman, that was previously looking at Therese, Drunkenly came up to them. 

"I'm Monica, can I just say that you Two are a very Beautiful Couple?" 

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Carol said.

"Yeah, we think so too." Therese said.

"I think that you and I would be a greater Couple though." Monica said to Therese. 

"No, we wouldn't be." Therese said. 

"Why not?"

"She's already with the one she's supposed to be with." Carol said.

"I can offer you so much more." 

"Are you serious?" Therese asked.

"Yeah."

"That doesn't matter to me, I don't care what you can give me because you will never come close to Carol. I love her more than anything in this entire World and no amount of things that you offer me will ever be good enough. You can go away now."

Monica hesitantly left and almost fell over when she did. She looked back and saw that Carol pulled Therese in for a Kiss. Carol made sure that Monica was watching.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Nothing would ever make me leave you." 

Therese pulled Carol in for a Kiss, they desperately wanted to go further but they knew that they couldn't because of where they were. 

"Will I meet you in the Gender Neutral Bathroom?" Carol asked.

"I'll knock so you know it's me."

Carol went to the Bathroom and found that no one was in there, after a few Minutes Therese knocked on the Door. Carol opened the Door and quickly pulled Therese inside. She locked the Door and backed Therese up against the Door. 

"I want this."

"I want you inside of me."

Carol deeply and passionately Kissed Therese. Therese slipped her Hand underneath Carols Top and began to play with her Breasts. Carol began to do the same as their Desperation began to deepen. Therese slipped one Hand down Carols Shorts, shows happy to feel that Carol wasn't wearing any Underwear and that she was already Wet. They knew that they couldn't be too Loud so Carol tried to be as quiet as possible. Therese could feel that Carol was ready to Orgasm quickly. Carol couldn't concentrate on what she was doing to Therese as Therese had her under control. Therese began to slip one Finger inside of Carol slowly and then the Second one. With her other Hand, she lifted up Carols T-Shirt to reveal her Breasts. She bent down lightly and began to Suck, Lick and Bite at them which was Heightening Carols Pleasure. Carol held onto Therese's Shoulders and her Legs began to turn to Jelly. Therese was able to keep Carol up, Carol was begging Therese to make her Orgasm and was Grinding hard on Therese's Hand. Therese loved the feeling of being inside Carol and was loving hearing Carols Moans. Carol placed her Head by Therese's Neck and held onto her tightly as her Walls came crashing down on Therese. 

"Oh God! OOHH GGOODD!"

Therese caught Carols Body as it almost lost control. Carol was left Fighting for her Breath. 

"I've got you, I've got you." Therese whispered.

Carol, somehow, regained her Energy. 

"Thank you for that." Carol said as Kissed Therese. 

"I want you to do whatever you want to me." Therese said while biting Carols Lip.

"That could be dangerous." Carol said with a Sly Smirk.

Just as quickly as Therese said that, Carol put her over the Sink and made her look at herself. Carol quickly pulled down Therese's Pants and Black Underwear. Carol Sucked on her Fingers before began to play with Therese's begging Centre. She started to Rub Therese's Clit Softly as first but picked up the Pace as Therese was pleading with Carol for her to be Pleasured. Carol slipped one Finger inside of Therese and then the next. Therese leaned her Arm on the Wall and her Head on her Arm. Carol lifted up Therese's Top and began to Tease her Breasts with her Free Hand. This was making Therese very Wet and they were both enjoying it. Therese was trying to keep as quiet as she could but couldn't help and have the odd Loud moan every now and then. Carols Hand began to up to Therese's Neck and held it, making Therese look at them both in the Mirror as Carol was giving Therese Love Bites on her Neck. Therese could feel every single ounce of Sweat leave her Body as her Back began to Arch and her Walls came down around Carols Fingers. 

"Yes! Fuck! FFUUCCKK! YYEESS!" Therese said while reaching her Orgasm. 

Carol caught Therese and held her tightly as Therese caught her Breath. 

"That was so Hot." Carol Laughed as she Kissed Therese. 

"I loved it, thank you." 

Carol and Therese took their time and fixed each other up before they left the Bathroom. They sat down in each others Arms in a different Booth with a couple of more Drinks before deciding that they should head back. They got a Taxi back to their Place and spent the Night Lovingly talking to each other and Making Love throughout the Night until Sleep took over them with Carol falling asleep on Therese's Chest.


	11. Experiences

Therese, Carol and the rest of the Circus Crew arrived in Holland by Ferry and traveled to Amsterdam in the early Hours of the Morning. It was Carols Birthday so Therese wanted to spoil her as much as possible today. Therese had Placed small Presents in the RV for Carol to find. Carol had found a Golden Necklace, A Golden Promise Ring and a Silver Bracelet with matching Earrings. 

"How did you afford all of these?" Carol asked. 

"That doesn't matter, I have more. All day today we are going to do everything you want and I'm getting it all for you." 

"I couldn't ask you to do that." 

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you."

They set the Circus up in a nearby Field and decided to go Touring separately as they all wanted different things to do. Therese was dressed in her Black Shorts and Blue Shirt while Carol was dressed in her Purple T-Shirt and Blue Shorts. They walked Hand in Hand down to do the Canal Tour, Therese was always taking Photos. The Circus Crew had taken Carol out for Dinner the Night before.

"This is going to be so cool." Therese said as she sat Opposite Carol on the Boat. 

A Few more People began to sit on the Boat, some were Young Couples, some were Kids and some were elderly Couples. An Elderly Couple sat next to them and couldn't stop holding Hands. Carol and Therese couldn't help but admire them and hoped that they would be them in the next Fifty Years. They all felt a Bump from the Boat and Therese suddenly grabbed Carols Hand.

"I think it was just the Engine starting." Carol Laughed as the Boat started to go.

Therese Blushed.

"Sorry, it just scared me a bit." Therese Giggled.

The Elderly Woman, who was sitting next to Therese, was wearing was a Yellow Dress with a Sun Hat and had Curly, Shoulder Length, Grey. The Elderly Man, who was sitting next to Carol, was wearing a Brown Suit and he had Grey Shoulder Length Hair. 

"You Girls aren't from around here, are you?" The Man asked.

"No, we're from New York." Therese said.

"What about you?" Carol asked. 

"We are from Greece, I'm Elena and this is my Husband Barak." 

"It's really nice to meet you." Therese said. 

"What brings you Two here?" Carol asked.

"We are Fifty Three Years Married this Week." Barak said. 

"Oh that's great, have you any advice?" Therese asked. 

"Communication." Elena said.

"Also finding someone you have things in common with." Barak said. 

"So how long have you Two been together?" Elena asked.

Carol and Therese looked a little shocked. 

"How did you know that we are together?" Therese asked.

"You can tell that because you Two suit so well together." Barak said. 

"That's sweet." Carol said. "We're only together a Couple of Months." 

"That's amazing. Our Son is Gay but he literally can't find a Good Man." Elena said.

"None that's good enough for you anyway." Barak joked. 

"You Guys are too cute." Therese admitted.

"So what brings you Girls here?" Elena asked.

"We work for the Traveling Circus." Therese mentioned. 

"I never did like the Circus much. I don't like how they use the Animals." Barak admitted.

"Oh we don't use Animals in ours. It's all People." Carol said.

"Well that changes everything." Barak said.

Therese continued to take Pictures during the Boat Ride, the our of them were amazed at the Water Houses and the Boats. Soon it was time for them to get off the Boat. Carol and Therese Hugged Barak and Elena goodbye. They stopped by a Place that do Fries in a Cone, then both got a Coke and Therese kept to her Word, she wouldn't let Carol Pay. They sat on a Bench and began to eat.

"I think that Couple were so nice." Therese said.

"I know, they were so cute too. It got me thinking though, like they are so much older and so accepting but some People our age aren't accepting. I wonder why?"

"It could be the way that they're brought up or the fact that one Guy just lost his Beautiful Girlfriend to another Girl?" 

"I know, poor Richard." Carol joked.

"Poor Richard? I was on about you." Therese teased.

"I know." Carol Laughed. 

"So where do you want to go next?" 

"I was thinking the Sex Museum? I'm just a bit curious about it."

They finished Most of their Food and Drinks, then they headed off to The Sex Museum. Therese Paid to get in and as soon as they got in, they were entertained immediately. It was just as they expected. There were many things that they were amused to see and things that they weren't amused to see. They saw some Statues of Marliyn Monroe, Penises, Vaginas, Sex Toys and everything else in between. They took their time walking through the Museum and by the time they got out, the just wanted to relax. 

"Where do you want to go?" Therese asked. 

"How about the Ice Bar?"

"Oh cool, I've always wanted to try one."

Therese and Carol went to the nearest Taxi Rank to get a Taxi to The Ice Bar. Therese Paid the Entry Fee and they went into The Front Bar first. Carol ordered the Non-Alcoholic Heineken Beer and Therese ordered the Non-Alcoholic Amsterdamned Cocktail. Eventually they were allowed into the actual Ice Bar. They were given Hats, Gloves and Long Coats by the Staff. Therese got them Two Heinekens and sat across from Carol at their Ice Table. There were other Couples there too but all they could do was look at each other. Carol took Therese's Hand in hers. 

"Thank you for the best Birthday I've had in a long time." Carol said.

"It's not over yet."

"You've done too much for me."

"Not at all. I want to keep doing more."

"Like what?"

"You." Therese said with a Devilish Smile. 

"Well isn't this my Birthday? I get to do what I want?"

"I guess I can't argue with that." 

They sat in comfortable Silence until they wanted to go and get something to eat. They saw an Italian Restaurant nearby and decided to in there to eat. They both shared a Pepperoni and Ham Pizza and had a Coke with their Food. 

"Angel, there is a Shop nearby that I want to look at, is that alright?" 

"Of course." 

After Therese Paid for Dinner Carol brought her to the nearest Sex Shop. 

"What do you think?" Carol said as they entered the Shop. 

"I think you should pick out whatever you want and I'll get it for you."

Carol looked around the Shop carefully and saw a Rainbow Strap On and wanted it so Therese got it for her. Therese found a Small Black Vibrator and Lube, she bought them too. As it was getting late they decided to get a Taxi back to their Place but there was a Small Bakery open late nearby so Therese decided to go into it while Carol went back into her Place. Carol got another Two Beers out for herself and Therese. Carol sat watching TV when Therese came in with a Small Chocolate that had a Candle Lighting on top of it. 

"Angel, what is this?"

Therese sat in front of Carol and began to Sing to her.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Carol, Happy Birthday to you. Now make a Wish."

Carol blew out the Candle while Therese was taking Photos. Carol made her way over to be beside Therese and kissed her.

"You are everything that I could ever Wish for."


	12. Trying New Things

Carol had a Shower and then Therese. Carol changed into her Red Pyjamas and cleaned up a bit while Therese had her Shower. Carol closed the Blinds and sat in the Passenger Seat when she felt some familiar Hands come onto her Shoulders and slowly slide down her Body.

"Carol, I want you to do whatever to me." Therese Whispered. 

Carol had an idea, she stood up, realised that Therese was completely Naked, held Therese closely around the Waist, slowly put her Hand down Therese's Waist and began to play with her.

"Whatever I want?" Carol Whispered as she Licked Therese's Lips and slowly inserted one Finger.

Therese slowly reached for the Strap On that was on the Kitchen.

"Anything." Therese said as Carol began to Suck, Bite and Lick her Nipples. "Oh fuck." 

Carol made her way down Therese's Body and swiped a Lick, making Therese almost lose her Balance. Carol could feel Therese begin to tremble as she was Grinding against her Face. Carol Licked her way back up Therese's Body. Carol took off her Pants and put on the Strap On with the help of Therese. Carol put Therese on her Knees and Therese began to slowly Suck on the Strap On. Having this Power over Therese was turning Carol on so Hard, even when Therese was beginning to Deep Throat the Strap on. Therese's Mouth was covered in Spit but she didn't care. Carol sat on the edge of the Kitchen Chair and instructed Therese to lean over her. Carol began to lightly Spank Therese and they were both enjoying it. Carol began to slowly insert her Two Fingers inside of Therese and Therese could feel her Mind losing control. Carol loved hearing Therese moan her name and began to Spank her harder until she was Red Raw. 

"I want you up here." Carol said as she gestured Therese to sit on the Kitchen Table.

Therese sat on the Table, facing Carol.

"I'll do anything for you Master." Therese said after she Kissed Carol. 

"Master? I love it." Carol Whispered sensually as she began to Penetrate Therese, making Therese Moan. "You know what else I love? How Dirty you are for me. How you're under my control, how I love hearing you say my name. You're my Dirty Little Slut and I think you love it?" 

"I love it, I'm only your Dirty Little Slut."

"I love hearing you say that."

"I love the feeling of your Big Cock inside of me, oh God. I think I'm going to Cum soon." Therese said as Carol was Biting her Neck.

"I get to control that."

Carol brought Therese over to the Bed, she had Therese Kneel down and lean over the Bed. Therese bit down on the Blankets as Carol began to slowly Penetrate her.

"That feels so good. Oh fuck, don't stop. Don't stop."

Therese began to lean back on Carol and Kissed her. Carol had one Hand playing with Therese's Breasts while the other made it's way down to play with Therese's Clitoris.

"I love you my Dirty Little Slut." Carol Whispered as she could see and feel Therese's Cum begin to Drip down both of their Thighs. "Cum for me." 

Carol Leaned Therese back over the Bed, held her Head down by her Hair and her Hands behind her Back. Therese couldn't get over the Feeling of Carol being in charge of her. 

"I love.... You too. Carol! Oh my.... God! How are you doing this? Yes! Carol! Yes! Yes! CAROL! CAROL!.......... OH FUCK! OOHH FFUUCCKK!" 

Therese's Body built up so much Tension that she had no control over it letting go. Therese could barely get up so after Carol took off the Strap On, she slowly helped Therese up onto the Bed, facing her, cuddling her and Kissing her.

"Thank you for the best Birthday I've ever had."

Therese's Body was shaking so much that it took her a few Minutes to calm down. 

"Where did that come out of?" Therese asked as she Laughed. "You were amazing."

"I'm only amazing for you." Carol lovingly admitted as she Kissed Therese.

"Give me a few Minutes, your Dirty Little Slut is worn out." Therese Joked.

Carol let out a Hearty Laugh.

"I think that name is catching on." Carol said.

"I like calling you 'Master' though. I loved having you in control of me."

"I loved having you under my control but I also love being controlled by you, I always thought that I'd be more of the Dominant one but I'd Submit for you any Day."

"Today, I think you should be the more Dominant one and tell me what to do." Therese said before she realised that Carol wasn't wearing any Underwear and began to tease her Clitoris.

"Oh you do?" Carol Breathed out. 

Therese helped Carol slowly take off her Top, Carol slipped underneath Therese as Therese began to Suck, Lick and Bite her way from Carols Lips to her Chest leaving Love Bites along the way. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Orally Pleasure me and then I want the Strap On." 

Therese said nothing and did as Carol said. She made her way down to taste Carol while at the same time playing with her Breasts. Therese took her time in tasting Carol, wanting to Savour her in every way possible. Carol loved the Feeling of Therese's Tongue against her Skin. As Therese made her way back up Carol, Carol pushed her on her Back and had Therese Orally Pleasure her again. Therese was caught by surprise but she loved it. Carol held onto the Wall in front of her as she felt her Legs begin to give in. Carol could feel that she was close but didn't want to Cum just yet. She slowly got off Therese and got the Strap On. Therese put on the Strap On and sat on the edge of the Bed while Carol began to Suck on it. 

"You're such a Turn On when you do that." 

Carol continued to Suck until her Jaw was hurting. Therese leaned back to the Wall and Carol climbed on Top of her. Therese began to Penetrate Carol and Carol was loving it. Carol could see the Passion in Therese's Eyes as they were both enjoying enjoying their View. Therese began to playfully Spank Carol and Carol was enjoying it so much so Therese Spanked her harder until she was Red Raw. 

"I think that you're my Master now?" 

"So that makes you my Slut?"

"Happily your Slut." 

Carol could feel a new wave of Sensation come over her but there was something else that she wanted to do. Carol stood up and brought Therese over to the Passengers Seat. The Blinds were closed there too so they knew that they were safe. Therese pushed back the Passengers Seat and Carol had her Back to Therese. Therese was very happy with her View as she began to Fuck Carol and tease her Nipples with her Fingers.

"I love teasing you like this." Therese said.

"I love being under.... your control. Fuck Therese." Carol said as she was rubbing her Clitoris. "I love you fucking me with your Big Cock."

"I love seeing you get pleasured with it and watching you Cum."

Therese gained more control as Carol leaned over the Dashboard, Therese began to Fuck her harder and faster, almost making Carol lose control of her Body. Carol could no longer take it, she had to Cum. Carol could feel her Walls crash beneath her as she stood over Therese, with no Strap On inside of her, while vigorously rubbing her Clitoris making her Squirt and Cum all over Therese.

"Fuck! Angel! YYEESS! TTHHEERREESSEE!

Therese quickly took off the Strap On and caught Carol when her Legs caved in. Therese had Carol sit on her Lap while she caught her Breath and Kissed her up and down her Back. After Carol caught her Breath, Therese led her back to the Bed, Kissing her, Cuddling her and Facing her. 

"I hope we can have many more like that." 

"Correction, we will have many more like that because I won't have that with anybody else."

"Carol, I'm going to marry you one Day."

"Oh I'll make sure that we do."


	13. Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, read at your own Pace.

Carol and Therese toured many Places around the World within the last Couple of Months, they were the happiest that they could ever be. Carol was teaching Therese to drive the RV and she was loving it. It was their Second Show in London when Carol and Therese arrived back from having Breakfast together. Therese was dressed in her Blue Shorts and Pink Tank Top while Carol was dressed in her Black Shirt and Blue Shorts. Therese went to the Drivers Seat and was trying to remember what Carol had taught her. Carol sat against the Dashboard. Therese couldn't help but look at Carol up and down the same way that Carol was looking at her. Carol could get the idea of what Therese wanted to do so she decided to close the Blinds. She sat against the Dashboard one more time. 

"What are you thinking?" Carol asked.

"I'm thinking that those Shorts would look better on the Floor."

"Such a charmer."

"Only for you Babe."

Therese stood up and began to Softly, Slowly and Passionately Kiss her Lover. Carol lifted her Top off and Red Bra too. Therese slowly kissed her way down to Carol's Breasts, then began to Suck and Lick at Carols very hardened Nipples. Therese knew that Carol was enjoying herself as heard by her Moans. Therese Kissed her way back up Carols Body and Kissed her while she removed her Shorts. Therese began to play with Carols Wet Centre until she made her way down to it. Therese was hungry for Carol and it showed. Carol was more than happy to be at Therese's Mercy. Therese was enjoying the taste of Carol and the way that she was making her feel. Everything that Carol had to offer was going onto Therese and Therese was happily taking everything that Carol was giving. Therese began to Penetrate Carol with her Tongue and play with her Clit with her Fingers. Carols Legs began to Tremble as she began to Grind on Therese's Face. Therese could feel Carols Walls begin to crash down around her. 

"Oh fuck! Angel! YES! FUCK!" 

Therese caught Carol before her Legs gave out out. 

"I think I should've had you for Breakfast instead."

"Well you satisfy me more than anything else." 

Carol went to sit down in the Drivers Seat and pushed it back a little so Therese could sit on her Lap, facing her. Therese slowly took off her Clothes before she sat on Carols Lap. Carol deeply Kissed Therese before making her way down to Therese's Breasts, Nipping and Sucking at them. Therese's Moans were leaving Echos throughout the Place. Therese began to suck on Carols Fingers before Carol used them to play with Therese's Clit. Carol began to insert her Fingers inside of Therese, much to Therese's enjoyment. Therese was loving the feeling of Carol being inside of her. Carol was Kissing her way from Therese's Breasts to her Lips. Therese couldn't help but Moan as Carol was almost making Therese Cum on her Hand. Carol was loving the feeling of having Therese in her control. They both couldn't help but lovingly look at each other as they saw the Love in each others Eyes. Therese could feel her Body tense up, her Back arched and her Moans got louder.

"Yes! Fuck! CAROL! CAROL!"

Carol took Therese in her Arms and Hugged her tightly. 

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me too but we have to go to Work." Therese said. 

"You're right, come on."

Carol got dressed into her Costume while Therese got dressed into her same Clothes as before. Therese got her Camera and headed out the Door, Hand in Hand with Carol. They performed their Show while Therese took more Photos, Therese walked Backstage and saw Carol taking Photos with the Children from the Audience. Therese waited until the Families had left until she walked up behind Carol and wrapped her Arms around her Waist. 

"I want one." 

"Yeah, I do too but we will take our time. I just want it to be us first."

"Me too, a proper Place of our own, then Marriage, then our Kids."

"Kids?" Carol asked. 

"Well maybe, just probably one to start off with." Therese Laughed. 

"Myself and Abby are going out for Dinner with just the Two of us after the Show if that's ok?" 

"Of course, I was actually wondering if I could have some alone time soon anyway?"

"You don't need to ask me for that."

"I know, I just wanted to say it anyway." 

"I need to go back and get dressed." 

They walked back Hand in Hand to the RV and Carol got dressed into her previous Clothes. 

"Where are you Two going for Dinner?" 

"Honey's, I think it's only about Ten Minutes away."

"Well have a good time. I love you."

"I love you too." Carol said as she left. 

After Carol left, Therese decided to upload her Photos to her Laptop. She was getting a bit Hungry so she decided to go to a nearby Shop to get something to eat. On her way there she met Gen, who was wearing a Brown Shirt and Black Pants.

"Hey Therese, what's up?" Gen asked.

"Oh hey, nothing much. Just going to the Shop to get something to eat. How about you?"

"I'm the same, care if I join you?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm actually glad that I bumped into you, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking of asking Abby to Marry me. I wanted to ask you if you'd be there to take Pictures? I'll Pay you."

"Gen I'd be so happy to do it. I'll do it for free."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'd be more than happy too. You Two will be so happy, actually myself and Carol are talking about Kids but we said we'd hold off until after Marriage."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you Two."

"Thanks." Therese said happily.

Therese and Gen went into the shop to look for something to eat. Therese got a Spicy Chicken Roll and Gen got a Slice of Pizza. 

"I better go put away the rest of my Stuff. I'll talk to you later." Gen said as she Hugged Therese goodbye.

Therese said goodbye to Gen and walked inside her RV. She turned on the TV and ate her Sandwich. She decided to watch TV for an Hour before deciding to go for a Walk. She walked to a nearby Park to sit down and take some Photos. She watched as the Families played, ate and just enjoyed each others Company. She could definitely see Carol and herself doing that in a Couple of Years. She can't think of what came over her when she met Carol but it's something that she will never get rid of. She sat and watched the Ducks, Swans, Geese and other types of Birds go into the Water. She sat down underneath a small Tree and heard a little Chirping coming from near her. She looked around the other side and saw a little Baby Robin that had fallen out of his Nest. She felt really sorry for him so she decided to take him in her Hands and helped him get to the top of the Tree, she climbed up it slightly to reach up there but when she got there she saw Four more Robins waiting for him. The Parents Chirped with Happiness when Therese returned their Baby to them. Therese went for a Walk to the Clothes Shops and walked into a Shop that sells Faux Fur. While there her Eyes caught a Long, Golden, Faux Fur Coat and decided to get it for Carol no matter how much it costs. Therese made her way to more Shops and got herself a new Blue Jacket and Black Boots. She walked back to her RV and Messaged Carol.

_I'm going to order a Chinese,_

_Do you want something?_

_\- T_

_No thanks,_

_I'm still with Abby and should be back in a Couple of Hours._

_-C_

Therese rang the nearest Chinese Takeaway to order Sweet & Sour Pork for herself. She decided to close the Blinds again, have a quick Shower and get dressed into her Green Pyjamas. Her Food arrived and she turned on the TV. She watched 'Old Yeller' as she ate her Dinner. She sat there for a Half an Hour before deciding to clean up. She heard a Loud Knock on the Door, she opened the Door to find Richard standing there in a Black T-Shirt, Brown Pants and Brown Coat. Therese's Stomach sank.

"Richard?"

"Hey Babe." Richard said as he pushed his way passed Therese and quickly locked the Door, leaning on it so Therese couldn't leave. "I've got to admit, you were very hard to find."

Therese was visibly shaken and Richard could see it clearly. 

"Richard, what are you doing here? You're not welcome here." Therese warned him.

"That doesn't matter. You're coming Home with me." Richard said sternly. 

Richard ran at Therese and forcefully grabbed her. Therese screamed for help but it was short lived as Richard blocked her Screams with his Hands. Richard forced Therese onto the Floor. He pulled out Duct Tape and taped Therese's Mouth shut. He then pulled out a Rope and tied Therese's Hands behind her back as she tried to Scream and escape. Therese tried to Wrestle her way out but it was no use, Richard was already inside her, Raping her. A Half an Hour later Carol and Abby were getting ready to leave. 

"Abby do you think that I could try and be in more Acts? I'm looking for more stuff to do." Carol asked Abby who was dressed in her Red Suit.

"I'll see what I can do to change things up a bit."

They both went up to pay for their own Dinners when a Policeman and Policewoman walk into the Restaurant.

"Excuse me, is there a Carol Aird having Dinner here?" The Policeman asked a Waiter.

Carol heard her name and nervously walked over to them.

"I'm Carol Aird."

"Carol, we need to Talk to you outside if that's ok?" The Policeman asked.

Abby followed Carol and The Police outside as Carol's Heart sank to her Stomach. The Police had told her what happened to Therese, she began to cry hysterically as Abby held her close. The Police had dropped Carol to her RV. Carol bolted for the RV as she ran passed The Police and the Circus Crew. As she entered the RV, she saw Two Policemen by the Kitchen but she heard Scream Cries coming from her Bed. There she saw Therese with Blood on her Pants and her Face. Carol cried out loud as she took Therese in her Arms and they both cried.


	14. Frightened

Therese was taken to a local Hospital where she kept shaking and shaking, there were a few Cuts and Bruises but nothing too serious. Carol never left her side and Richard was caught at the Airport, waiting for a Flight back to New York. While Therese was being Questioned by the Police, Carol was waiting outside in the Hallway. Gen and Abby soon arrived, they sat on either of Carol and comforted her as she Cried.

"I don't understand how this could've happened." Carol said as Abby hugged her.

"We've decided to postpone our next few Shows and we are allowed to stay on the Field." Abby said. 

"How did she even get to call The Police?" Carol asked as The Police came out and the Doctors & Nurses went into Therese.

"She didn't, I did, Mark and I heard a loud Scream coming from somewhere when we were at his RV. We realised it was coming from yours when Richard exited the RV, when we saw Therese, Mark chased him down the Street but couldn't catch him. Richard got a Cab to the Airport, Mark memorised the License Plate and I called The Police and helped Therese." Gen said.

"Thank you so much Gen, I really appreciate it." Carol said as she Hugged Gen.

Carol could hear her name being called by Therese but knew that she couldn't go in there while she was being checked over, this broke both of their Hearts. The Nurse came out and tried to speak to Carol.

"She refuses to settle for us but we need to check her out. We need to put her under Sedation for a little bit because she's too stressed out but she keeps hitting it away. If you're willing to help her and us, we will let you in?" The Nurse asked.

Carol agreed right away and she walked in to see Therese trying to push the Doctors away. Therese screamed until she saw Carol and then she started Crying. Carol sat down right beside her. 

"Carol, please don't let them hurt me. Please, please, please, please." Therese said while panicking.

Carol helped Therese lie down on the Bed, as Therese turned to look at her, Carol put her Hand on Therese's Cheek and started rubbing it.

"They're not going to hurt you, I promise you that. I promise that they won't hurt you."

The Doctors restrained her down by the Arms.

"Please, Carol, please, please, please, don't let them hurt me, please, please................ Please................ Please................" 

The Doctors eventually Sedated Therese and Carol had to leave the Room in Tears.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"She was freaking out too much and needed to sedate her." Carol said as she sat back down. "She's going to hate me so much when she wakes up."

"Why?" Gen asked.

"She begged me to not let them do anything to her." Carol Cried.

"You did what you had to do, you did what's best for her." Abby said.

"I don't know what we are going to do now." Carol said.

Abby looked at Gen.

"Please don't be mad at us but we think that if Therese goes back to America to fight Richard, we think you should go with her." Abby said.

"What?" Carol said as she looked at Abby. 

"Therese needs you, you will always have a Job here with us and so will Therese but she needs you now." Abby said.

"We will support the both of you through this." Gen said as she took Carols Hand. 

"I guess you're right Abby and thank you Girls. I don't think that we could do this without you Two." Carol said as she took a Deep Breath. 

The Nurse came back out to talk to Carol, Gen moved so the Nurse could sit down.

"We did a Full Body Exam on her, only for the Cuts and Bruises on her Face and her Legs, she doesn't have anymore Injuries. She doesn't need any Stitches." The Nurse said. "We are just finishing up with her now but she is asleep and you will be able to visit her soon. Hopefully she will be allowed to go Home today, if not then tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for everything." Carol said. 

"Just give me a call if you need anything." The Nurse said as they left.

Gen sat back down beside Carol.

"At least she's ok and that you can see her later." Abby said. 

Gen got up to get herself, Carol and Abby a Coffee. 

"If Richard gets away with this then I'm going to kill him." Carol said. 

"Therese needs you out of Jail but if you are going to kill him then kill him with a Harge Costume." Abby said.

Carol let out a Light Laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Carol said. 

Gen came back with their Coffees and handed it to them. The Nurse came back to say that they could see Therese. 

"Carol, I think you should go in to her. We don't want to overwhelm her, we will go but will be only a Message or a Phone Call away. We love you." Abby said. 

"Thank you Abby." Carol said.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Gen said.

Carol walked into Therese's Room and saw her just lying there. Therese was Half awake and Half asleep, it broke her Heart to see Therese in that Condition. The Nurse closed the Door behind Carol as Carol sat beside Therese, holding her Hand. Therese slowly turned her Head to look at Carol.

"Hi." Therese said just above a Whisper.

"Oh my Angel, you must get some rest." Carol said as she Kissed Therese's Hand.

"I will.... When I can but I just can't now for some reason."

"I understand."

"I'm so sorry about the Screaming earlier." 

"No my Angel, don't ever apologise. Abby said that they have postponed the next few Shows for us and that we can stay for a while longer."

"They're the.... Best."

Therese's Words were slow due to the amount of Morphine that she was given. 

"No matter what you're decision, I'll be right behind you. I promise, I'll do it with you no matter what." 

".... Are you sure?" 

"Of course."

"What if I have.... To move back.... To America?" 

"Then I'm coming with you." 

"But you love the Circus?" 

"Yeah.... But I love you more."


	15. Coming Around?

Therese was Questioned again by The Police from her Hospital Bed and she was released almost Twelve Hours later after she Slept for a Couple Hours. Carol didn't get any Sleep and hardly left Therese's Side. She was also Questioned by The Police from what she knew about Richard. Richard got out on Bail by his Parents and was waiting to see if Therese was going to take him to Court. Therese was very nervous about being touched by anything and barely let anybody touch her, even Carol.

"Do you want to have something to eat?" Therese asked Carol as they entered back into their RV.

"No thank you. Abby bought us Food this Morning so there is some in the Fridge if you need some?"

Therese had a Shower, when she got out she saw that Carol had changed into her Red Pyjamas and had fallen asleep on her Bed, over the Blankets. Therese changed into her Blue Pyjamas, dried her Hair, pulled out a Spare Blanket from the Storage above the Bed and placed it over Carol so she wouldn't be Cold. She couldn't help but Look Lovingly at Carol and think that is the Luckiest Girl in the World to have her. Therese felt like she couldn't lie down next to her just yet. Therese was quite hungry so she decided to make herself something to eat. She got out a Bread Roll and made herself a Ham and Chicken Sandwich. She got herself a Bottle of Coke out of the Fridge. She sat at the Table while eating her Food and decided that she should Message Danny. 

_Hey Danny,_

_If you're up, can you Message me?_

_\- T_

Therese waited a Couple of Minutes for an Answer.

_Yeah, I'm up._

_Are you ok? How's everything going?_

_\- D_

_Not good, please don't call me as Carol is asleep._

_Richard showed up and Raped me while Carol was out._

_I'm Home from the Hospital now, he was arrested while trying to get back to America._

_I think he was put on a Flight to America with an Officer and was held for Questioning._

_He's out on Bail._

_\- T_

_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_I swear Therese that if I see him, I will Kill him with my own Hands._

_Are you going to take him to Court?_

_\- D_

_I think I'll have too._

_I don't want to look at him again but what if he does this to another Girl?_

_What if he comes after Carol?_

_I couldn't let him do that._

_\- T_

_Well we'll be on the Lookout for him._

_Don't you worry._

_Let me know if you're coming back and I can try and fix you up with some Place._

_Did you end up selling your last Place?_

_Do you want me to tell the Guys?_

_\- D_

_I did and yes please._

_\- T_

_I will,_

_Please let me know if there's something else that I can do._

_\- D_

_I promise that I will._

_Take care of yourself._

_\- T_

_You too._

_\- D_

After Therese finished Messaging Danny, she decided to sit out on the Steps of the RV. The Sun was Shining down, Abby and Gen were sitting outside Abby's RV when they saw Therese come out. They brought over their Chairs and sat in front of her. Abby was wearing a Brown Suit while Gen was wearing a White T-Shirt and Black Pants.

"Hey, how are doing?" Abby asked.

"Not really good." Therese said. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Gen asked. 

"I don't think so, thank you for getting the Food Abby."

"Anytime." Abby said. "Where's Carol?"

"She fell asleep on the Bed so I'm going to leave her there for a While. She hasn't really slept since yesterday. Thank you Girls for helping take care of the Two of us, we really appreciate it." Therese said.

"It's alright." Gen said.

"We're happy to do it." Abby said. "Look, I know we kind of talked about it before but whatever you decide to do, we will support you. You can stay here or if you Two want to leave, we will give you both a Great Recommendation."

"Thank you, I don't know if I could ever have Carol leave this Place though." Therese said. 

"That's Carols Choice and even if you were to go back alone, she would follow you in a Heartbeat." Abby said.

"You think so?" Therese asked.

"She can't live without you, this is just a Job. You are her Person." Gen said.

"How do you Guys know that?" Therese asked.

"She told me when we went out for Dinner." Abby said.

Therese felt a Warming Sensation come over her.

"Well I couldn't live without her either but I can't drag her into this." Therese said. 

"You won't because she wants to stick by you." Gen said. 

"Yeah.... I guess you're right." Therese said.

"Therese we love you so much but now you have to think of yourself." Abby said.

"I love you Girls too, I think I have my Answer. I'll just need to think about it a bit more." Therese said. 

Therese stayed outside with Gen and Abby for another Hour before going back into the RV. She turned on the TV and saw that Aladdin was just beginning. She sat and watched it until she accidentally fell asleep on the Chair. She woke up to the feeling of somebody touching her Arm, it was Carol. She woke up with a Fright and jumped into Carols Arms Crying. 

"Oh no my Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Carol said as she Cuddled Therese.

"It's ok, I just panicked." Therese said as she calmed down a bit. "Do you want something to eat? It's almost Dinner."

"Yes but I don't feel like Cooking, I'm quite tired. Do you want to order something?" 

"I'm hungry so I could go for anything." 

"Pizza?" Carol asked.

"Pizza sounds great." 

Carol ordered from the nearest Pizza Place and ordered a Large Cheese Pizza and Two Fries for themselves. Carol refused to let Therese pay for Dinner so Therese got them both out a Drink of Coke. They sat opposite each other but Therese barely kept Eye Contact until she spoke. 

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. I wanted to ask you though, are you ok with us sharing the same Bed?"

"Yeah, I'll have to be. I don't want us to be separated and it's not fair on you." 

"It doesn't matter about me."

"Of course it does, actually I've decided on what to do about Richard. I'll have to move back to America to fight him."

"Angel, I will always support that." 

"Do you want to come with me?" 

"Of course, Therese I can find another Job. I can never find another you."

Therese slowly went over to Carol and Kissed her. Therese Cried into Carols Arms and Carol held her. 

"I'm so scared Carol."

"I know, I am too but we are going to fight this. We've got this."

"Yes we have."

They sat together for a Few more Hours until they decided to go to Bed. Carol had a Shower and when she got back out, Therese was already lying in Bed underneath the Blankets but wasn't Sleeping. Therese gestured for Carol to come into Bed after Carol Dried her Hair. 

"It's ok, you can Cuddle me." Therese said as she noticed Carol get a bit nervous.

"I just wanted to make you comfortable." Carol said as Therese Cuddled into her Neck. 

"I'm always comfortable with you. Goodnight Carol, I love you so much."

"Goodnight Therese, I love you so much too." 


	16. Longing For Touch

In the few Weeks that had passed, Therese kept her Promise in being Gens Photographer for her Proposal to Abby, in which she accepted. Therese and Carol had found a Lawyer to represent them, they also found an Apartment near to where they first met. They had said their Goodbyes to their Friends and drove back to New York. Carol has found a Part Time Job in New York in a Furniture Shop and was due to start when they got back to America. Therese was still finding it hard for Carol to touch herm they couldn't Make Love and could barely Hug each other. They would Cuddle in Bed but that was it, Therese felt very Guilty about this and tried to put those Feelings away but Carol knew what was going on inside her Head. Carol parked their RV in a Car Park that was in their Apartment Complex. They met their Landlord at their Door. She was Short with Long Blonde Hair and Dark Skin. She was wearing a Brown Suit, Carol was wearing a Grey Shirt with Jeans while Therese was wearing a Black T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans.

"Hello Ladies, I'm Flora." Flora said as she shook Carol and Therese's Hands. "Which one of you is Therese Belivet?"

"I am."

"Great, this is your Key. I have some Contracts here that you Two need to Sign. Would you like to go in?"

Therese unlocked the Door and saw her Apartment for the first time. The Walls were White, you open the Door to The Living Room which had a Brown Leather, Double Seater Couch on the right and a TV on the Left. Further down on the left was the Kitchen, in front of the Kitchen was a Brown Table and Chairs, further down on the right side was the only Bedroom. Right in between the Kitchen and the Bedroom was the Bathroom. The Floor was all Wooden. Both Therese and Carol had a small Smile on their Faces.

"I think it looks cute." Carol said. 

"Yeah, quite nice." Therese said. 

"Right Girls, would we like to get started?" Juliette asked as she gestured towards the Table and Chairs. 

Therese, Carol and Juliette all sat around the Square Table. Carol and Therese signed the Documents, Therese gave Juliette First Months Rent that she had been saving up. Carol and Therese shook Juliette's Hand and thanked her as she left. 

"So, what do you think?" Carol after Juliette left and sat back down with Therese at the Table. 

"I think it's good for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, we can't stay in a Place like this forever."

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Do you want to checkout the rest of the Place?" 

"Of course." 

They both checked out the Bathroom and saw the Shower/Bath and Toilet. 

"At least we got a Bath." Therese said as she Laughed a bit.

Therese took Carol by the Hand and lead her to the Bedroom. They went in and saw their Room. On the left side of the Room and right side of the Wall was their White Double Bed that was just under their Big Window. On the right side was their Brown Wardrobe. 

"I think we need to get our stuff." Carol said. 

Carol and Therese made their way down to their RV. They spotted Danny, Jack and Phil waiting for them. Danny was wearing a Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans, Jack was wearing a Brown T-Shirt and Black Jeans, Phil was wearing a Purple T-Shirt and Black Pants. The Boys all knew about Therese's Ordeal and knew that she was very nervous about being Hugged so they gave her a Kiss on the Cheek, they got to Hug Carol. 

"It's so good to see you Guys again, I really missed you." Therese said. 

"We couldn't wait one more Day to see our Therese." Phil said.

"We said we'd come and see if you need some help?" Danny asked.

"We'd love some help." Carol said.

"Just tell us what needs to be done." Jack said. 

Carol and Therese told the Guys to take their Suitcases while they took the Food.

"So do you have a Court Date yet?" Phil asked as Therese opened the Door.

"Yeah, in Two Weeks. We're meeting with our Lawyer tomorrow to have a Quick run through of everything." Therese said. 

"Did you sort out a Job Carol?" Danny asked. 

"I got a Part Time Job in that Furniture Shop around the Corner, I can never think of the name." Carol Laughed.

"What about you Therese? Have you sorted one out yet?" Jack asked as they put down the Suitcases.

"I'm not really focusing on that now, I just want to get this whole Richard thing out of the way and then I'll be getting a Job for sure." Therese said as herself and Carol put the Food away in the Fridge. 

"Like I said before, there's no Rush on that." Carol said. 

"Actually, we're sure that Richard has been avoiding us." Danny said. "Since he lives not too far away from me, I haven't seen him going in or out of his Place since he came."

"He probably went back to his Parents Place. I think we need to get the rest of the stuff." Therese said as she tried to change the subject.

They all went down the Hallway but Carol and Danny stayed a bit behind Therese, Jack and Phil.

"So how's she doing?" Danny Whispered.

"Bad." Carol Whispered. "Very bad."

"I never thought that Richard was capable of doing this sort of stuff. I knew he was a terrible Person and all but we never saw this coming."

"Did you ever try and step into their Relationship?"

"Yeah, we all tried to Talk to Therese but she said she didn't want to put us in Danger. She ended up leaving him soon afterwards."

"She's very lucky to have Friends like you Three."

'We love her though, she's always been one of us."

"She loves Talking about all of you, you're not really her Friends. You're her Family." 

"That means a lot to me." 

Carol and Danny caught up with the rest and helped them bring the last of the stuff to the Apartment. 

"So what have you Guys been up to since I left?" Therese asked.

"Literally nothing much, Working and trying to find Dates." Jack said.

"No luck on that part yet?" Carol asked. 

"Not really, we've been on a few of them but none of them really lasted." Phil said. 

"Sorry to hear that but someone will come along." Therese said. 

"That's true and they'll be very lucky." Carol said.

"I can't wait to have one though." Danny said as they put the rest of the stuff away. "Do you Girls need anymore help?" 

"No thanks, I think we got it." Therese said. 

"Ok well I better head back, I've got work in a Couple of Hours." Danny said.

"I better head off too, I'm meeting my Parents for Dinner soon." Jack said.

"Yeah and I've got to go help my Dad Paint his Place." Phil said.

They all gave Therese a Kiss on the Cheek goodbye and Hugged Carol once more.

"Thank you for helping us." Carol said.

"We really appreciate it." Therese said. 

Therese and Carol unpacked their Cases and put their stuff away. They then put the Suitcases back into the RV.

"So what do you want to do for Dinner?" Carol asked as they entered back into the Apartment. 

"Not Takeaway for another while." Therese Laughed. "Want me to cook Spaghetti?"

"Yes please, I'm starving. Are you going to have a Drink Tonight?" 

"Not really, I've been kind of turned off it the last few Days."

"Well I'm going to have a Wine." 

"I'll just be having a Coke Tonight probably."

Therese Cooked the Spaghetti while Carol set the Table for Two. 

"Do you need a Hand?" Carol asked.

"No thanks, it should be ready in the next Ten Minutes." Therese said. 

Carol stood by the Table and watched Therese, she desperately wanted to go over and Kiss but she knew she couldn't. Therese could feel that Carol was watching her so she slowly turned around to her. Therese quickly Walked to Carol, held her around the Waist and Kissed her Passionately. Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Neck and put her Hand in her Hair. 

"I've missed this so much." Carol Whispered.

"I know, I have too. Moje Duše, I'm so sorry."

"About what?" 

"I.... I don't know. About everything I guess? We haven't been Intimate in a while and I know you miss that a lot, so do I. Even the Cuddling-"

Therese was interrupted by Carols Lips softly on hers.

"You have no reason to apologise, I understand that you're not ready for these things to happen."

"How about we start slow with just Cuddling Tonight and we see how it goes from there?"

"I'd love that."


	17. Gentleness

Carol had been Working the last few Evenings but today she wasn't. She felt guilty as she wanted to spend more time with Therese because the Court Date was in a few Days. She received a Text from Therese.

_Do you want me to make Dinner Tonight?_

_\- T_

_Only if you want?_

_I should be finished in the next Hour._

_\- C_

_Great, do me a Favour?_

_\- T_

_Anything_

_\- C_

_Can you Dress up for me a bit Tonight?_

_\- T_

_Only if you do it for me?_

_\- C_

_I'd do anything for you_

_\- T_

Therese has been feeling more normal about herself lately but more nervous about the Trial. Therese was making Carol Marinated Pork Chops with Quinoa Salad. Carol had recently got her own Key so she let herself in with the small Bouquet of Tulips for Therese, there she saw Therese in her Green Tight Dress that cut below her Knees. Carol got weak at the Knees at the Sight of her. There were Candles on the Table and their Bedroom. She knew that Therese was still a bit uncomfortable so she didn't go up and Kiss her, even though she desperately wanted too. Therese's Smile grew as she saw Carol standing there with the Flowers and dressed in her Black Shirt and Pants. Therese walked over and placed a small Kiss on Carols Lips. 

"I had to stop by the Store and get you these." Carol said.

"Thank you, I love them so much." 

"I better go and get dressed."

Carol handed Therese the Flowers and went to their Room to get Dressed. Carol got dressed into her Red Dress that cut above her Knees and her Golden Coat that Therese had given her. Therese had just put down the Food when she saw Carol, she couldn't help but Lovingly Gaze at her. 

"You look Beautiful." Therese said with honesty.

"So do you." 

"Do you want a Drink?" 

"Just Water is fine."

"Yeah, I'll be having the same."

Therese pulled Carols Chair out for her. 

"What's the Occasion?" Carol asked as Therese poured them out Water and sat down across from her. 

"Well over these last Couple of Days I've been more coming around and it's all been thanks to you. I love you so much and I've never been more thankful to have you in my Life."

"I love you so much too. I never want to lose you and I know that I'm never going to lose you." 

"I just wanted to do something for you."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Carol and Therese happily ate Therese's Delicious Food. Therese got herself and Carol Mint Ice Cream with Strawberries and Chocolate Sauce. 

"Have you been onto Abby?" Therese asked as they sat back in their Chairs with Content. 

"I have actually, I called her on my Break today. They're hoping to come back to America soon but they don't know yet. Gen officially moved in with her today so they're very happy about that."

"I'm really happy for them. I think they're so cute together."

"I think you're so cute." Carol flirted. 

"Shut up." Therese Laughed as she lightly Kicked Carol. 

Therese refused to let Carol clean up so Carol, then instead of watching TV Therese took Carol by the Hand and lead her to the Bedroom, making sure to out the Candles in the Kitchen along the way. Therese laid down and had Carol lay on her Chest. The only source of Light in the Room were the Four Candles placed around the Room.

"Why are you doing all off this for me?" 

"The last Month or so has been about me and you have taken care of me better than I could ever ask for, it's time that it was about you." 

"I could get used to this." Carol Laughed.

They laid together for a little while until Therese felt that she was ready. She slowly slipped underneath Carol until their Lips met and they both melted into each other. Carol pulled slightly away to look into Therese's Eyes and Therese knew what she was going to ask. 

"It's ok, I want it to happen. Do you?" Therese Whispered. 

"Only with you."

Carol decided that she wants to take things slow so she sat Therese up slowly and helped her slowly take off her Dress, revealing her Beautiful Naked Body. Therese helped Carol slowly take off her Red Dress and Red Underwear, happily getting to see Carols Beautiful Form. Carol slowly laid Therese back down on her back and followed her. Carol desperately Kissed Therese while Therese had Carols Hair in her Hand. Carol took Therese by the Hand as she was Kissing her Neck. Carol was being very soft and gentle with Therese, which was the way she liked it. Carol softly Kissed her way down to Therese's Breasts, making her moan as she sucked on them. Therese could feel her Nerves slowly melt away as Carol held her Hand and made her way towards Therese's Centre. Therese felt the Electricity lingering through her Veins as Carol was taking her time with Therese. Therese's Smile grew on her Face as she felt the most Safe that she has ever felt for the first time in over a Month. Carol was no longer in Fear of touching Therese so she was Savouring every sweet Taste and moment that she was having from Therese. Carol took everything slow at first but when she felt that Therese was ready, her Pace began to get Faster. Therese wrapped her Thighs around Carols Head and began to Grind Hard on her Face, making Carols Face Soaking Wet. Carol had her Hand softly on one of Therese's Breast while the other was holding Therese's Hand tightly as she succumbed to her Orgasm. Therese's Moans echoed the Apartment, her Back Arched and her Face Flushed.

"Yes! Carol! CAROL! CAROL!"

Carol slowly made her way back up Therese and held her tightly as she Cried. Therese Cried into Carols Neck as Carol held her close. After a few Minutes, Therese Calmed down.

"Are you ok?" Carol Whispered.

"Yeah.... My Emotions just came over me."

"That's ok, you can Cry all you want."

"Thank you but I'm ok. I am so grateful for you, that was amazing and thank you for helping me overcome that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." Therese said as she Kissed Carol deeply.

Carol desperately Kissed Therese back, Therese's Hand was brought by Carol down to Carols Begging Centre and she began to slowly rub it. Carol Laid down on her Back as Therese climbed on Top of her. Therese made her way from Carols Lips to her Breasts, leaving many Love Bites on her Body. Therese swirled Carols Nipples in her Mouth, which spurred Carol on. Therese was enjoying the sound of Carols Moans and made her way down to Carols Centre. Carol could feel her Heart Race as Therese was Making Love to her. Carols Smile never left her Face as she knew that Therese was finally beginning to feel like herself again. Carol held onto Therese's Hair as Therese held onto Carols Body. Therese was happy that she was finally getting to Taste Carol again. Carol brought Therese up to her Face and instructed Therese what to do with her Fingers. Therese and Carol laid Face to Face as Therese began to slowly Penetrate Carol with her Fingers. Their Faces were only Millimetres apart, Carol began to Grind Hard on Therese's Fingers and her Moans began to get Louder. Therese was loving the feeling of Carol being in her control again. Therese held Carol close as she could feel Carols Walls close in around her Fingers. Carols Breathing got heavier and she held onto Therese tightly. 

"Fuck! Fuck! YES! THERESE!" 

Therese Kissed Carol as she caught her Breath. 

"I'm so glad that you're feeling better." Carol said as she Kissed Therese.

Therese got Carols Golden Coat and put it over the Two of them, she then Cuddled Carol as Carol Laid on top of her.

"I am too." Therese said as she Smiled. 

They laid there in blissful Silence, just embracing each other and taking in the moment. 

"I'm really glad that we're going to fight this together." Carol said as she Smiled. 

"Yeah." Therese said as she put Carols Hand on her Stomach. "The Three of us will fight it." 

Carol looked up at Therese with a Confused Look.

"The Three of us?" 

Therese took a Deep Breath. 

"I went to the Doctor yesterday.... We're going to have a Baby. I'm Pregnant." 

"Really?" Carol said as she Knelt up and held her Hands over her Mouth in Disbelief.

Therese Knelt up and Faced Carol.

"I promise you. You're going to be a Mommy." Therese Excitedly said.

Carol Kissed Therese in excitement and then Hugged her.

"Wait.... Are you sure that you want this?" Carol said as she broke the Hug.

"Yes, I know that the Baby is Richard's but I want to give you a Baby. I want to raise it with you. I love you."

Carol Happily laid back down on the Bed and Therese laid down on her Chest. 

"I love you too and our Baby will be so loved." 

"It will be."


	18. We Need Security

Therese woke up to the smell of Eggs, Bacon and Toast being made by Carol. 

"What is this?" Therese asked. 

"You need your Energy for today. Also there is no more Coffee for you, not too much Soda, no Smoking or Raw Meat either. They're bad for the Baby."

"I read up on those recently, I think we need to get the Books soon."

"We will but we need to get through today first." Carol said as she placed down their Breakfast.

"Carol I am so scared for today."

Carol reached over and took Therese's Hand.

"I know and I am too but it should be ok, we've got each other." 

"If he does get away free then I can't let him see the Baby."

"He won't, we can put a Restraining Order against him." 

"I think that would be best."

Therese and Carol finished up their Breakfast and got dressed. They both got dressed into their Black Suits with White Shirts. Carol hailed for a Cab to take them to the Courthouse, Fred was waiting for them on the Steps. He was Middle Aged with Short Brown Hair and was wearing a Grey Suit. He lead them up the Steps but were stopped at the Top by Two Women, Abby and Gen. Abby was dressed in a Brown Suit while Gen was dressed in a Dark Blue Suit. Both Had Grey Shirts on them.

"Oh my God." Carol cried as she Hugged them both.

Therese Hugged them after Carol. 

"I didn't think you Girls would make it." Therese said.

"Wait.... You knew about this?" Carol asked Therese.

"Yeah, I wanted them to be there for you. As soon as we got back I was Messaging Abby to see if they could surprise you." 

"We wouldn't have missed this." Abby said.

"Yeah, Ivan and Mark are taking over for now and they've got stuff under control." Gen said. 

Danny, Jack and Phil made their way up the Steps and Therese ran to them for a Hug. Danny was wearing a Brown Suit with a Black Shirt, Jack was wearing a Brown Suit with a White Shirt while Phil was wearing a Dark Grey Suit with a White Shirt. Fred interrupted the Girls.

"Carol? Therese? I'm sorry but we do have to go inside." Fred said. 

Therese took a Deep Breath, took Carol by the Hand and they all went inside. Therese could see Richard's Parents sitting behind her and giving her Death Glares but she didn't take too much notice of them. Therese and Fred sat on the Left side of the Court while Richard and his Lawyer, Walter, were sitting Opposite them. Richard was in a Dark Grey Suit with a Grey Shirt while Walter was in his Thirties, had short Blonde Hair and was in a Navy Suit with a White Shirt. Carol, Abby and Gen sat right behind Therese. There was Ten People on Jury Duty that consisted of Seven Men and Three Women. They all Rose when Judge Flynn made her way to her Desk. She was in her Fifties and had Dark Skin with long Red Hair. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you may Sit." Judge Flynn ordered. "We are here today on the Accusation of Rape placed by Ms. Therese Belivet to Mr. Richard Semco. Mr. Semco how do you plead?" 

"Not guilty Your Honour." 

"Would you kindly come up to the Stand and tell the Jury of why you think that you're not Guilty?" 

Richard made his way to the Stand.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The Prospective Juror asked.

"I do." Richard replied.

"Mr. Semco, please explain to the Jury on why you are not Guilty." Judge Flynn said. "Remember Jury that you are not to be swayed by Sympathy or otherwise."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I plead not guilty due to the fact that my Ex-Girlfriend, Therese, is a constant Liar and Bully. She is also very Manipulative and when I tried to make it Work, she left me. I loved her very much and wanted to always be with her. Yes, it's true that I had been in London but it was only for a Job Interview and I had no idea that Therese was also in London. I was only trying to make a better Life for myself but now this False Accusation could ruin it." Richard said as he cried Crocodile Tears.

"Thank you Mr. Semco, you may return back to your Seat." Judge Flynn said. 

"Actually Your Honour." Fred said. "I have a few Questions that I would like to ask Richard if that's alright?" 

"Alright Fred, you may go ahead." Judge Flynn instructed. 

"Thank you Your Honour." Fred said as he stood up and made his way over to Richard. "Richard, you stated in your Speech that you were in London for an Interview, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir." 

"What Job were you applying for?" 

"A Junior Strategic Business Consultant." Richard Lied. 

"For which Company?"

"Graze Company Inc."

"So if I made a call to them right now what do you think that they would say?" 

"I don't know Sir."

"Your Honour is it ok if I make the Call?" Fred asked. 

"It's alright with me." Judge Flynn said. 

Richard could feel his Heart Race and his Hands began to shake slightly. Fred made the Call and they confirmed that they had no Interviews over the Past Four Months. Richard was caught Lying and he knew it. 

"No further Questions Your Honour." Fred said.

"You may take a Seat Mr. Semco." Judge Flynn said. "Ms. Belivet, would you kindly come up to the Stand and explain to the Jury what happened that Night?" 

"Yes Your Honour." Therese said. 

Therese took to the Stand. 

"Please, Ms. Belivet, tell the Jury of why you have taken Mr. Semco to Court today." Judge Flynn ordered. 

"Ok, I was in London taking Photos for my Friend Abby's Circus. I travel around with them, it was supposed to be our Last Night in London and I was in my RV alone. Next thing I heard a Knock on the Door, I opened it and Richard barged in, he said it was hard to track me down so I knew he had been following me. I tried to scream for help but I barely let a Scream, then he covered my Mouth, forced my Hands behind my Back, forced me to the Ground, taped my Mouth shut and began to Rape me. He left soon afterwards, my Friend Gen came in just after he left and helped me, I think she was the one who called the Cops too. My Friend Mark chased Richard and when Richard got into a Cab, Mark took down the License Plate Number and they began to track it." Therese said as she was shaking. 

By the time Therese was finished, she felt like she was going to Vomit. 

"Thank you Ms. Belivet." Judge Flynn said.

"Your Honour, may I ask Therese some Questions?" Fred asked.

"Go ahead Fred." Judge Flynn said.

"Thank you, Therese, how long were you with Richard?" Fred asked.

"Not very long, almost Two Months I'm sure." 

"What was he like as a Boyfriend?"

"At the very beginning, kind and caring but it changed quickly. He was very controlling of my Weight and who I talked too. He always called me horrible names."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Mostly Bitch, Whore, Slut and Unwanted. Those were the Main Names."

"Your Honour I object." Walter said.

"Go ahead Walter." Judge Flynn said.

"What Fred is clearly doing here is trying to get Therese to Lie to the Jury about what happened in their Relationship. My Client has no History of being Abusive so why should we believe that he is now? I would like to ask Ms. Belivet a Couple of Questions?" Walter asked.

"Please take a Seat Fred." Judge Flynn ordered.

"Ms. Belivet, is it correct to say that you are in a Relationship with a Woman?" Walter asked.

"Yes Sir, it is." 

"Were you living with her when you were in London?" 

"I was." 

"Where was she when you claimed the so called "Rape" happened?"

"She was out to Dinner with Abby."

"Was there anybody else around when it happened?" 

"Our Workmates lived in other RV's around us, it was my Friends Gen and Mark that saw Richard come out of the RV."

"Are any of them here today?" 

"Gen and Abby are here today." Therese admitted but felt like she shouldn't. 

"Your Honour, I would like to call Ms. Gen to the Stand if that's alright?" Walter asked.

"Gen, are you here?" Judge Flynn asked. 

"Yes, I am." Gen said. 

"Please come up to the Stand and say to the Jury what happened that Night. Ms. Belivet, please go back to your Seat." 

Gen went to the Stand saw Therese Mouth 'I'm so sorry' to her. Gen just Smiled back to her to say that it was alright. Gen took the Oath and began to speak to the Jury.

"My Partner Abby had told me that Day that she was going out with her Friend Carol. I asked for Mark to come over just to hang out, he did for a Couple of Hours. When he was just about to leave, we heard a Scream coming from somewhere, we looked around for about Ten Minutes but we couldn't figure it out where it was coming from until we saw Richard come out from Therese's RV. Richard didn't see us but when we went to look in at Therese, she had Blood all over her. We had a feeling that something happened because when Richard came out, we noticed that the Crotch area of his Pants was Wet. I stayed behind with Therese to help her while Mark chased after him."

"Gen, were you ever in Contact with Therese before this apparent "Incident" happened?" Walter asked.

"Yes, we went to the Shop together Abby and Carol left for Dinner."

"How did she seem?"

"Very happy and content with herself." 

"Do you think that she knew that he was in London and was planning to Lie about all of this?"

Carol could feel the Rage burning inside of her.

"No, she would never do that." Carol said as she stood up. 

"Order." Judge Flynn said.

Abby tried to get Carol to sit down, Therese leaned back and held her Hand. 

"So you're Carol?" Walter asked.

"Yes." 

"Your Honour, I would like to call Ms. Carol to the Stand?"

"Gen please go back to your Seat and Carol, please come up and tell the Jury your Events of what happened that Night." Judge Flynn ordered.

Carol made her way to the Stand and took the Oath. 

"What happened that Day for me was that Therese and I had Breakfast that Morning, we made our way back to our RV to get dressed for Work. We went to Work and I had told Therese afterwards that I was going to have Dinner with Abby. I had to go back to my RV to get changed into my Regular Clothes, so I left Therese there. I went to Dinner with Abby for a few Hours because we felt like we never really got to hang out together anymore. As we were about to leave, Two Cops came in and asked for me. They brought me outside and told me what happened to Therese, they gave Abby and I a Ride back and when I found Therese, she was on the Bed with Blood on her Face and her Pants."

"Carol, were you ever in a Relationship before you met Therese?" Walter asked.

"I was married to a Man before I met Therese."

"So you were Straight?"

"No, I was only in denial."

"Like you are about Richard telling the Truth."

"I object your Honour." Fred spoke up.

"Go ahead Fred." Judge Flynn said. 

"What Walter is Shrewdly trying to do here is try and twist the Words that Carol is trying to say. How can we know what Richard is true if we don't have the Proof?" Fred said.

"Do you have Proof Fred?" Judge Flynn asked.

"Yes Your Honour, I believe that I do. In my Hands here I have the CCTV Recordings of that Night around the Field where Therese was staying. I also have the Hospitals Results hoping to match the DNA from Richard." Fred said as he handed the Documents to the Judge.

"Thank you Fred, let's everybody break for Lunch and we will meet back here in an Hour. Jury, I would like to invite you back to see these Results with me." Judge Flynn ordered. 

"Thank you, Your Honour." Fred and Walter said.

Everybody broke for Lunch, Carol and Therese did their best to calm each other but it was Therese that was shaking so much with Nerves as they were trying to eat their Lunch across the way at a Bakery. Forty Five Minutes later they went back to the Courthouse, they could see that Richard talking to his Parents and trying to keep himself together. Once the Judge came back into the Room, they Rose to their Feet. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury." Judge Flynn said. "In my Thirty Years of being a Judge, I see this type of behaviour in most Cases. The Results today were nothing sort of shocking and wanting Power over someone. I felt Sick to my Stomach when I saw the Results and will be closing this Case soon but before then, Jury, how do you find Mr. Semco? Guilty or not guilty of Rape?"

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty." 

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty." 

"Guilty." 

"Guilty." 

"Guilty."

Richard, Therese and Carol broke down into Tears but for very different Reasons.

"The CCTV Recordings have seen Mr. Semco walking into Ms. Belivets RV and forcing his way through. The Hospital Results have shown Richard's DNA. Richard Semco, you are found Guilty of Rape and are sentenced to Fourteen Years for Rape and One Year for lying under Oath. Ms. Belivet, do you have any Closing Statement?" 

A shaking Therese stood up and began to read what she had written out. Her Tears had stopped and Courage took over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to say a few Special 'Thank You's'. First off I would like to say thank you to Judge Flynn, the Jury and Fred, without you all I would've never ever been able to get Justice for myself. Thank you to Danny, Jack and Phil, my Best Friends, without them I wouldn't be the Woman I am today without them. To Abby for giving me the best Job that I could've ever wished for, to Gen for helping me try and get myself together after that Unlawful Night. Please say thank you to Mark the Circus Crew for me for supporting me through this difficult time. Lastly to Carol, my Love, my Rock, my Soulmate, thank you for never leaving me and for saving me. I have another Announcement and that is that I'm Pregnant. Yes, it is Richard's Baby but he is to never see it, even when he gets out, unless if the Child wants to know where they come from. I stand here representing every Rape Victim, Sexual Assault Victim or any Assault Victim and I can safely say that Justice is out there. You just have to fight for it, I did and I won."


	19. We Need Our Friends

Therese could feel the Applause of almost everyone from her Speech. Richard, his Walter and his Parents were the only ones who didn't Applause. Therese held her Tears together when she Hugged Fred but when she Hugged and Kissed Carol, they both let their Tears Flow. 

"I'm so Proud of you my Angel." Carol said after they Kissed.

"Thank you for being by my Side." Therese said. 

Danny, Jack and Phil ran to Therese for a Hug while Gen and Abby ran to Carol. The Boys Hugged Carol while Gen and Abby Hugged Therese. They all gathered around in a Small Circle while Therese was holding Carols Hand as they watched Richard being taken away.

"So you're having a Baby?" Abby asked as herself and Gen never knew.

"Well...." Therese said as she looked to Carol, who Nodded to say that it was ok to say the News that they had discussed. "Actually, I'm having Yours and Danny's Godchild." 

"Are you serious?" Danny asked.

"Oh my God." Abby said with Excitement.

Danny and Abby ran to Therese for a Hug. 

"Do you Guys want to come back to ours for a while?" Carol asked. 

"We'd love too." Gen said.

"It'll be great." Danny said.

"I can't wait." Phil said.

"What are we having?" Jack Joked.

"Pizza?" Therese asked.

"Nice, I'm starving." Abby said. 

Therese, Carol, Abby and Gen got their own Cab as well as Jack, Phil and Danny. They arrived at Carol and Therese's Apartment.

"So where are you Girls staying?" Carol asked Gen.

"There's an RV Park not too far away from here, so how's Therese been?" 

"Very much up and down like myself but she's hanging in there." 

Abby was walking right beside Carol and held her Hand as they entered the Apartment. 

"So what would People like?" Therese asked. "I'll order it."

Jack and Danny shared a Pepperoni Pizza, Phil ordered a Hawaiian Pizza, Gen ordered a Bacon & Ham Pizza, Abby ordered a Margherita Pizza while therese and Carol shared a Plain Extra Cheese Pizza. Carol got everybody, except Therese, a Beer. Therese got herself a Coke to Treat herself, she knew to not always Drink Coke or any type of Soda as it could harm the Baby. 

"This is a really nice Place." Gen said as herself and Carol sat on the Couch. 

Abby, Therese and Danny sat on the Floor while Phil and Jack brought the Chairs to by the Couch and sat down on them. 

"Yeah, well, it'll do for now." Carol said.

"For now?" Jack asked. 

"Therese and I talked and we agreed that this possibly isn't the best Place to raise a Baby. We haven't looked yet but we should probably soon?" Carol wondered.

"Well not too soon, we don't even know if we want to leave the City yet." Therese said. 

Danny sat against the Wall and Therese Cuddled into him. 

"Have you Girls thought of whether you want to know the Sex of the Baby?" Phil asked. 

"We haven't really talked about it but I don't think I want to know." Carol said. 

"As long as it's Happy and Healthy that's all that matters to me so I don't really care." Therese said as she placed her Hand on her Stomach. 

They sat and chatted until their Food arrived, Fries for each of them were also ordered. Danny, Jack and Phil Paid for their own while Abby and Gen Paid for Carols and Therese's. Therese sat with Carol on the Couch while Gen sat with Abby and Danny. Jack and Phil brought the Table over to them and sat down across from each other. 

"So have you Girls thought of names yet?" Danny asked. 

"Well I have a Girls name in Mind but Therese practically shot that down once." Carol Teased. 

"Never say never." Therese Laughed. 

"What was it?" Abby asked.

"Rindina, Rindy for short." Carol said. 

"I like that name." Phil said. 

"Thank you." Carol Laughed. 

"Well we will see what it is." Therese said. "I don't have any Names that I've thought of yet." 

They took their time eating their Dinner and chatting with each other but after a while, the Boys were going to leave as they had Work early the next Morning. They helped clean up the Pizza Boxes and were going to put them in the Trash Chute on the way out. Therese helped them too and Walked down the Hallway with them. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack asked after they finished putting the Boxes down the Chute.

"Yeah.... I should be." Therese said with a bit of Nervousness.

"Call us if you need us." Jack said as he Hugged Therese.

"I will." Therese said. 

"You and Carol take care of yourselves." Phil said as he Hugged Therese.

"I Promise." Therese said. 

"We love you so much." Danny said as he Hugged Therese. 

"I love you Guys too.... So much." Therese said as she let a few Tears fall from her Face.

Therese made her way back to her Apartment and saw Carol sitting at the Table with Abby and Gen sitting on the Couch. Therese sat on the Couch with Gen and they were all close enough to Sit together. 

"How are you feeling now Therese?" Abby asked. 

"Relieved, Emotional, Happy.... I think that's it." Therese Laughed. "Other things will probably hit me later. How is Work going?"

"Great, we will be meeting the rest back in Canada when we leave." Gen said. 

"Which reminds me, do you Girls want to do something over the next Couple of Days?" Abby asked. 

"Well I'm working for a Few Hours tomorrow Evening and a few Hours the next Morning but if you want to do something then we can." Carol said. 

"I'd be up for it." Therese said.

"Have you found a Job yet?" Gen asked Therese.

"No, to be honest I haven't been looking, I guess I need to start?" Therese wondered. 

"Well you don't have to start too soon." Carol reassured her. 

"Well I can't leave it all on you." Therese said as she Smiled lovingly back at Carol.

"You won't be." Carol said. 

"What time did you Girls get in today?" Therese asked.

"About Five AM this Morning so I think we'll be heading off soon." Abby said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Gen said.

Abby and Gen stayed for at least another Hour so they decided to call a Cab and say goodbye. Carol and Therese walked them to the Cab.

"Thank you so much for being for us today." Therese said as she Hugged Gen and Abby.

"We love you Girls." Carol said as she then Hugged Abby and Gen. 

"We're Happy to do it." Gen said.

"We love you Girls too." Abby said. 

Carol and Therese watched Abby and Gen leave in the Cab, they then held Hands while Walking back to their Apartment. After Therese locked the Door, she went to her Room to see Carol just taking off her Blazer. Therese took her by the Hand and then Hugged her tightly. 

"Carol, I love you so much." 

"My Angel, I love you more than anything." 

Carol and Therese began to Cry in each other's Arms. 

"Thank you so much for sticking with me."

Carol took Therese's Face in her Hands.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I am so so Proud of you in all of your Decisions." 

Therese's Lips softly met Carol's and they melted into each other's Arms again.

"I really to take off this Bra." Therese Laughed as she broke the Kiss. "It's so itchy."

"I told you get the other one." Carol teased as they both began to get undressed. 

"I know, I know." 

Therese got dressed into her Red Pyjamas while Carol got dressed into her Blue Pyjamas. Carol laid on the Bed on her Back while Therese laid on her Side, Facing Carol with her Head on Carol's Stomach. They both felt a sense of Calmness come over them but after a few Minutes Therese could see that Carols Mind was wandering a bit. Carol could see that Therese was about to ask a Question about her. 

"I'm fine, I promise." 

Therese made her way up to be Face to Face with Carol. They both Laid on their Side, Facing each other and Cuddling each other. 

"Are you sure?" Therese Whispered. 

"Kind of, I'm just wondering something?"

"What is it?" 

"I don't think I want to raise our Kid here. I mean here in New York." Carol said as she placed her Hand on Therese's Stomach. 

"I don't think that I do either. I just don't know where." 

"How about California? You've always wanted to live there."

"Well that's only if you do?"

"I'll go anywhere with you."


	20. Different Adventures

Therese and Carol had talked for a Couple of Days with what they wanted to do. They had decided to leave for California but go on one last Road Trip. They waited another Week until they had their Sonogram. The next Day is when they decided to leave. Danny, Jack and Phil came to say their last Goodbyes. 

"Where are you Girls going first?" Jack asked. 

"Boston first until tomorrow then New Jersey, then Vermont, then Montreal, then Pittsburgh, Cincinnati, Kansas City, Colorado, Las Vegas, then California." Carol said. 

"How could you Guys afford all of this?" Danny asked.

"I've been using my Grandparents Savings for Most off this while Carol has been saving up to help pay for a Place for us in California." Therese said. 

"I think we have everything?" Jack wondered. 

Therese and Carol had talked for a Couple of Days with what they wanted to do. They had decided to leave for California but go on one last Road Trip. They waited another Week until they had their Sonogram. The next Day was when they decided to leave. Therese was wearing a Sleeveless Black Shirt with Blue Denim Shorts while Carol was wearing a Sleeveless Red Shirt and Blue Jeans. Danny, Jack and Phil came to say their last Goodbyes. 

"Where are you Girls going first?" Jack asked. 

"Boston first until tomorrow then New Jersey, then Vermont, then Montreal, then Pittsburgh, Cincinnati, Kansas City, Colorado, Las Vegas, then California." Carol said. 

"How could you Guys afford all of this?" Danny asked.

"I've been using my Grandparents Savings for Most off this while Carol has been saving up to help pay for a Place for us in California." Therese said. 

"I think we have everything?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah." Therese said as she began to get Emotional. "It is." 

Carol and Therese Hugged their Friends Goodbye, their Tears kept flowing until they were on the Road. 

"Are you alright Angel?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just miss them a lot."

"I'm going to miss them too." 

"It kind of feels nice that we're back on the Road. I mean like, just you, me and the Baby."

"To be honest, I'm really looking forward to it."

"How come?" 

"I think I felt like we were living with our Friends the first time and then the Richard thing happened. I'm just looking forward to it being us for a while." 

"I can't wait for that too. Also I'm just waiting for the Morning Sickness to kick in."

"I have the Baby Books packed anyway." 

"Thanks, you're going to be an awesome Mommy. I know it."

"As if you wouldn't." 

"Well you know what you're doing." Therese said. 

"I actually don't but we are going to get through this together." 

Therese took Carol by the Hand. 

"I think that this is the Safest I've felt in a while."

"I'm glad, Random Question but have you thought about getting in Contact with your Cousins or anything?" 

"I have but I don't know whether I want too or not. I mean, I grew up without them but they are a part of me. I might make a better Decision after the Baby is born."

"Well whatever you decide, I'll be right beside you. I actually can't wait to see our House when we go Home." 

"I can't wait to have a House altogether, whether it's going to be big or small."

"I'll be Happy living in a Place that's bigger than this RV. I've actually been thinking of selling it once we get to California?"

"How come?" 

"I think I just got as much use as I can out of it. I hope you understand." Carol said.

"Of course I do, I'll be Sad to let it go but I understand. I've been trying to figure out what I want to do about Work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like whether I should wait until the Baby is Born or after it's Born? I've been wondering about what Job I should take on too."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"That you'll never give up on your Photography? I see how much you enjoy it when you take a great Photo and I love seeing you that Happy." 

"I will do my best to keep it up, I don't even know if it will Pay much."

"Even if it doesn't and you have to get another Job, will you keep it as a Hobby?"

"That's for sure. What do you want to do?"

Carol thought for a few Moments.

"Well, even though I didn't get to do it for long, I really liked working in the Furniture Shop so I might try and go for that if there's a Job Offer?" 

"I think you should, have you thought about working in performance or anything?" Therese asked.

"I have but I would like to try and have a Different Job first, Performing is all I've ever known and I have always used that as some sort of Escapism but I don't think that I need that anymore."

"I'm so Proud of you."

"I'm so proud of you too, especially with everything that has been thrown your way the last few Months."

"As if you haven't been through anything." 

"I hated seeing you the way that you were, please don't hate me when I ask you this but do you think that you should go to Therapy when we go to California?"

"I don't hate you but I'm not sure. Do you want me to go? Do you want to go yourself?"

"I think you should give it a try but that's up to you. I kind of do want to go but I might give it a while when we get Home." 

"Do you want to go together?" 

"that might not be a Bad Idea but I don't want you to go because I asked you too right now. I only want you to look after yourself."

"I will, I'll look after you and the Baby too."

"Don't worry about me."

"Carol, you're my Girlfriend, I will always worry whether you want me to or not."

"Is that a Threat?" Carol asked as she Laughed.

"Well it might just be." Therese said as she Giggled a bit.

"I'll always worry about you and the Baby too but at least we're able to Laugh."

"You always make Laugh, you make me Happy."

"You make me the Happiest that I've ever been."

"That's Gay."

Therese and Carol Laughed even more when Therese said that.

"Oh it's so Gay but I don't care." Carol said with a Big Smile. 

Therese and Carol felt Warm so they rolled down the Windows and felt the Cool Breeze hitting their Faces. 

"Have you been onto Abby?"

"Yeah, herself and Gen spent all Day at a Taxidermy Museum, they hated it so I don't know why they didn't leave."

"I think we have to repay them after what they did for us." 

"I think we should too, what did you get Danny, Jack and Phil again?"

"Nice Watches and Dates for each of them." Therese Laughed.

"Dates? How did you do that?"

"Do you remember a few Nights ago when I went out with them alone?"

"Yeah?"

"I could've sworn that I told you.... Anyway, they all spotted different Girls near the Club that we were passing and they were too shy to go up and Talk to them so I ended up doing it for them. Needless to say, they were all quite thankful because the Girls wanted them too."

"I think that you could make a Job out of this Matchmaking thing."

"Well for now I want to focus on my Match." 

"That's Gay." Carol said before herself and Therese almost had Tears from their Laughter. 

After a few Hours of Chatting and Laughter, they soon arrived in Boston, the first of this Different Adventure that they were taking together.


	21. Doing What We Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, sorry that I haven't really been Active this Week but I'm trying to not become too Addicted to my computer as we are still Lockdown here but I promise that I will be trying to Update as much as possible! :)

Since Carol and Therese had Breakfast before they left, they were quite Hungry once they arrived in Boston. They parked in a nearby Field and headed for a nearby Bakery. They sat at a Small Table, Therese had her Pancakes and Croissant with Water while Carol had a Scone with Scrambled Eggs on Toast with a Coffee. 

"It sucks that I can't really have Coffee." Therese said as she finished her Lunch.

"I don't think that you can have it after you give Birth either."

"Stop, you're torturing me."

"So what do you want to do after this?"

"What about the Museum of Science?"

"That should be good."

"I hope you don't mind but I booked Dinner for us Tonight?" Carol asked.

"Of course, where?"

"I'm not telling but I think you'll like it."

"What time?"

"Seven. We should dress up though."

"Oh it's that Fancy?" Therese teased. 

"Well I just think that it'll be nice for us."

"Then I can't wait."

"Can I ask you something though?" Carol asked.

"Of course." 

"Actually, I've been wanting to watch it for a while, why did you tell Richard that you were Pregnant? I don't hate that you did it but I was just wondering."

"To be honest, I don't know. I think I did it because the Child is his too and I don't think I would've wanted him to find out Years down the Line? I hate to say it but it's his Child too but he is not to see the Baby unless if the Baby wants it down the Line then I can't stop them."

"I highly doubt that they will want to see him." 

"Well the Child is more yours than his."

"You don't know how Happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well it's true, come on. Let's get a move on." Therese said before she Paid for their Lunch.

Therese and Carol walked Hand in Hand over to the Bus Stop to get the Bus to The Museum Of Science. As they entered the Museum they went to visit some of the Exhibits the thing that amazed them the most was the Planetarium, they sat and watched the Stars with the rest of the Families that were there. They then went the Butterfly Garden and then went on the Thrill Ride. 

"Where do you want to go to next?" Carol asked.

"Well I wanted to go here so I think you should pick where we should go."

Carol thought for a few moments.

"How about the Aquarium? It's not far from here."

"Yeah.... I'd love too."

"Actually, do you want to get a Pet when we go to California?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I would like one but I don't know what I want, do you?"

"I would love either a Cat or Dog but I'm not sure which one I want."

"Both?"

"Both could be good."

Therese and Carol hopped back on the Bus and got off at the Aquarium. Therese had her Camera with her and was more than Happy to take Photos of the Animals and Carol. 

"Carol, look who cute these Penguins are." Therese Squealed. 

"I didn't take you to be a Penguin Person." Carol admitted. 

"Are you Kidding? They are adorable." Therese said as she was taking Photos.

"Can we go see the Seals next?" Carol asked. 

"We will but we have to go through the Open Ocean Exhibit first apparently."

Carol and Therese took their time Walking Hand in Hand through the Exhibit, they made sure to not Flirt too much with each other because there were Children around. 

"Angel, look at these Baby Sharks." 

"I'm not sure if I like them or not?"

"Well I like them."

"Look at these." Therese said as she spotted the Seals. 

Carol Lightly Gasped at the Seals.

"I see a Baby Seal." 

"I wish you could adopt it."

"Do you think that when our Baby comes that I could adopt it? Just to be legally their Parent."

"You already know the answer to that, you didn't even have to ask." 

"I know but I wanted too." 

They walked close by each other as they saw the rest of the Animals but since they were up really early they wanted to go back to their RV and rest before they were to go out to Dinner. They took a Cab back to where they were staying and fell asleep until Carol woke Therese up with light Kisses. 

"I love waking up like this."

"I know and me too. We have to get ready, it's almost Six." Carol said.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"No, I don't want to ruin the Surprise." 

Carol and Therese each got ready into their own Dresses. Therese got Dressed into a Dark Purple Dress that flowed from her Hips down passed her Knees while Carol wore a Red Dress with Long Sleeves and cut above her Knees. Therese put her Hair into Little Curls while Carol Straightened her Hair down, Therese had Light Pink Blusher, Light Silver Eye Shadow and Deep Pink lipstick while Carol had Light Brown Blusher, Light Grey Eye Shadow and Deep Red Lipstick. Therese wore a Black Suit Coat while Carol wore her Golden Faux, Fur Coat. Carol hailed for a Cab and brought Therese to a Harbour. Therese looked out into the Harbour and saw a small Cruise Boat coming towards them. 

"We're having Dinner in that?" Therese asked with surprise.

"Yes and it's ours for the Night." Carol said as she came up behind Therese and Kissed her on the Cheek.

"How did you do this?"

"I booked it before we left."

"I love it." Therese said as she Kissed Carol. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." 

After the Boat pulled up, Carol and Therese entered onto the Boat. They were greeted by their Waiters Chessy and Marty. Chessy was a Female, Tall with Shoulder Length Straight Red Hair while Marty, a Male, was shorter than Chessy with Short Black Sleeked Hair. Both were in their Forties, wore white Shirts and Black Pants. Chessy was holding Glasses of Champagne on a Small Tray.

"Good Evening Ladies." Marty said. 

"Good Evening." Carol said. 

"Shall we interest you Two in some Champagne?" Chessy asked.

"I would like some." Carol said as she took some Champagne. 

"I can't, unfortunately, as I'm Pregnant." Therese said. 

"Well please let us know if there is anything that we can do for you." Chessy said.

"Thank you very much." Therese said.

"Shall we show you to your Seats?" Marty asked.

"Yes please." Carol said. 

Marty walked down the small Grey Hallway while Carol and Therese followed him. Chessy went to get Drinks of Water, Therese and Carol were lead into a Small Dining Area that had a small Bar on the Left Side and a Black Table and Chairs set on the Right. The Table and Chairs were looking to the Front of the Boat and to the Ocean. Therese were Two Double Doors that lead to the Outside, one was in the Middle of the Dining Area while the other was in front of the Table and Chairs.


	22. Assured

Therese Linked Carols Arm as Martin pulled out the Chairs for them to sit down on. 

"Here are your Menus Ladies." Marty said as he Handed them the Menus. "I will be back soon." 

"Thank you." Therese said. 

The Boat begun to go leave and the Girls watched the the Light reflecting on the Water. 

"Everything here sounds Delicious." Carol said. 

"Thank you for Tonight." Therese said as she ran her Foot up and down Carols Leg. "I might need to Repay you."

"You don't need to repay me." 

"How come you didn't go after Tommy when we got back?" 

"Where did that come out of?" Carol wondered.

"Since you asked about Richard, it kind of reminded me about Tommy."

"Well I'm sorry that it did but after what happened with you, I didn't want to focus on Tommy. Do you think I should've?"

"Well that's entirely up to you, I would've but whatever you decide, I'll support you." Therese said. 

"If he or Harge comes up again, then I will." Carol said as Therese took her by the Hand.

Marty came back over. 

"What can I get you Girls?" Marty asked. 

"Could I have the Seafood Chowder with the Croutons for a Starter and then the Fillet of Seabream with the Salsa, Asparagus and Crispy Pomatoes?" Carol asked.

"I will have the same Starter and then the Roast Hake with Mixed Bean, Potato & Hamhock Cassoulet." Therese said.

"Of course, any more Drinks for you Ladies?" Marty asked. 

"I will have another Glass of Champagne please." Carol said.

"I will have a Coke please." Therese said. 

"Great, I will inform Chessie." Marty said. 

"So when do you think the Baby will start Kicking?" Therese asked after Marty left.

"They say between Sixteen and Twenty Five Weeks usually on the first Baby." 

"So when we have more Children I might feel it earlier?"

"Yeah, around Sixteen Weeks and who said you get to be Pregnant again?" Carol Teased. 

"We might just see how this one goes first. I'm definitely beginning to show a little though. I can feel it."

"Just wait until until the Milk starts to come in." 

"That's like Halfway through the Pregnancy right?"

"It is." 

Chessie came in and set down their Drinks. 

"Let me know if you Girls need anything else." Chessie said before she left. 

Marty came in and served them their Starters. 

"This is delicious." Therese said after Marty left. 

They both looked out into the Water and ate their Food in Comfortable Silence. 

"So, have you thought about anymore Names?" Carol asked after they finished their Food. 

"Not for Girls yet but I'm thinking maybe Alexander after my Grandfather?" 

"I like that, that's a good name."

"Have you thought of any?" Therese asked.

"Just sticking with the Girls name but none for a Boy yet." 

"Well I'll make you a Deal, if it's a Girl then you name it, if it's a Boy then I'll name it."

"I don't know if that's Fair on you, I mean you're going to be Birthing the Baby and someone else could name it. I think you should name it."

"We will see after they are here."

Marty arrived with the rest of their Food while Chessie arrived with Water for the both of them. 

"Cheers to....?" Carol said as she tried to think of what to say. 

"Us." Therese said with a Beaming Smile on her Face.

"Cheers to us." Carol said as she Reciprocated the Smile. 

Carol and Therese ate their Dinner, often catching Glimpses at each other, Flirting with each other and Laughing about. Chessie and Marty came over to take the Plates.

"Would you like some Desserts?" Chessie asked as Marty gave them the Dessert Menus. 

"Yes please, could I have the Slice of Cheesecake with Vanilla Ice Cream on the Side?" Carol asked.

"Could I have the Triple Cookie Crumble Sundae please?" Therese asked. 

"Of course, we will be back soon." Chessie said.

Carol began to watch the Water where they were now stopped. 

"It looks like the Sun will be setting, do you want to go out and watch it?"

"Can we do that?" Therese asked with Glee.

"Of course." 

Therese took Carol by the Hand and they both walked out to the Front of the Boat. They both had to have their Coats on. Therese had her Arms wrapped around Carol's Neck and Carol had her Arms wrapped around Therese's Waist. They both looked out into the Ocean and watched as the Sun slowly began to set. 

"I could watch this forever." 

"Me too but it's not as Beautiful as you." Carol Whispered. 

Therese leaned in to Gently Kiss Carol. 

"You know for a Fact that you are just as, or even more, Beautiful."

Therese was just about to lean in for another Kiss but Carol pulled away. Carol pulled Therese's Hands away from around her Neck and held them tightly. Carol gave Therese a Kiss before she pulled away once more. Carol looked Deep into Therese's Eyes before taking a Big Breath and Kneeling on One Knee. Therese began to Cry Happy Tears as she realised what Carol was about to do.

"Therese, my Love, my Angel. Through all of our Ups and Downs these last few Months, I can safely say that I have been the Happiest I have ever been in my Life and it's all thanks to you. I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for me and the fact that you're carrying our Baby makes it even more Perfect than you already are. I love the way you Laugh, your Personality, your Kindness, the way you play when you're Hair when you're nervous, the way you Shout at Game Shows, the way you make me feel and so much more. You are such a Beautiful Person, Inside and Out. My Feelings for you are so Overwhelming but I don't care. I promise to Love you, Provide for you, be your Shoulder to Cry on and everything else that you need me to be. I love you Angel, will you Marry me?"

Carol pulled out a Gold, Fourteen Karat Diamond Engagement Ring. Therese could barely get the Words out of her Mouth as herself and Carol Cried. Therese Kneeled down in front of Carol and held her shaking Hands. 

"Yes, yes, a Million Times yes." Therese Cried out as she Kissed Carol. 

Carol slowly put the Ring on Therese's Hand and it was a perfect fit. They both stood up and Kissed with Passion.

"I was so so Afraid that you would say no." Carol said with a Shaky Voice. 

"Moje Duše, I'll never say no to you." Therese said as she Happily Kissed Carol. 

"I'm so Happy to hear that." 

They both looked to Inside of the Boat and saw that Marty and Chessie were taking Photos on their Cameras. They walked back Inside to Hug Marty and Chessie, who offered to have their Main Course and Drinks to be free. Therese and Carol both sat back at their Table, Happily eating their Desserts, Laughing and Happily Crying the Night away.


	23. Soulful

Carol and Therese left a Tip, thanked Marty and Chessie for their Service, then got off the Boat after it docked. 

"So did anybody know of your Plans to Propose?" Therese Whispered as herself and Carol got into the Back of a Cab. 

"Just Abby, when she and Gen were with us in New York, we went looking for Rings. I don't think that she even told Gen." 

"Well I can't wait to tell People that I've said yes, I can't stop looking at it." 

"I can't stop looking at you." Carol Whispered into Therese's Ear, making her Wet. 

"I can't wait until we get back so I can Treat you myself. Can we tell People first though? I don't think I can hold it in." 

"We can tell anybody you want."

The Cab drove them to their RV and Therese Paid the Fare. Therese took Carol by the Hand and took her into the RV. 

"So who will we call first?" Therese asked as she pinned Carol against the Door and Kissed her. 

"I don't care, whoever you want." Carol said as she held Therese close to her Body. 

"I think the Boys would be almost Offended if I didn't call them first." Therese Laughed. 

"I'll be right behind you." Carol said as she Kissed Therese's Neck. 

"Then maybe you'll be calling my name all Night." Therese said as she brought Carols Face to hers and bit her Lip. 

"I'll always be calling your name and nobody else's." Carol Whispered as she brought Therese's Hips to Grind on hers.

Therese's Mind was going crazy as Carol began to play with Therese's Nipples. 

"I'm not going to call anybody now, I'm going to Fuck you senseless."

"Yes please."

Therese grabbed Carol by the Waist and moved her towards the Bed, Carol delightfully Laid down on the Bed as Therese Kissed Carol with Passion. Carol Kneeled, along with Therese and still Kissing her, then they decided to slowly take off each others Coats, Dresses and Shoes. Therese slowly took off Carols Red Bra and Underwear, then she slowly began to Suck on Carols Hard Nipples and Teased her Clitoris. 

"What do you want?" Therese Whispered.

Carol reached down to the side of the Bed and grabbed the Strap On. Carol then took off Therese's Hot Pink Bra and Underwear. 

"I want both." Carol said as she Licked Therese's Lips. 

"My Pleasure." Therese said as she began to Lay Carol down on her Back.

Therese softly Kissed Carols Lips and savoured her Taste, Therese pulled back a little and looked deep into Carols Ice Blue Beautiful Eyes then saw nothing but her Future. It scared her but excited her at the same time. Carol could see her own Feelings in Therese's Eyes, it made her feel extremely Happy. Carol leaned up to Kiss Therese and Massaged Therese's Breasts. Therese Bit, Kissed and Licked her way down to Carols Chest then Sucked, Licked and Bit at Carols Nipples. Carol couldn't help the Moans coming out of her as Therese Kissed and Bit her way down to Carols Desperate Centre, leaving Love Bites all over her Body along the way. Therese took her time until she got to Swipe a Lick at Carols Hot, Wet Centre. Carols Hand became entangled in Therese's Hair, almost pulling it out as Therese was Pleasuring Carol just the way she loves it. Therese reached her Hand up and began to play with Carols Nipple as she kept hearing her name being called by her Lover. Carol could feel that she was close so she pulled Therese away and handed her the Strap On. Before Therese put on the Strap On, she began to suck on it to get it Wet. Carol enjoyed the View of Therese sucking the Strap On but enjoyed the Feeling more of Therese slowly inserting it inside of her after she put it on. Therese leaned over Carol as she was slowly Penetrating her, Carol behind to Grind Hard against Therese and couldn't enjoy the Feeling more of having Therese be hers. Therese and Carol couldn't stop Kissing each other but Carol couldn't control her Body when Therese Penetrated Carol Faster and Harder. Carol couldn't stop Moaning and calling Therese's name. Carol held Therese tightly close to her as she could feel her Walls give in and her Body tense up. Therese could see in Carols Eyes that she was close so she reached her Hand down and played with Carols Clitoris, making Carol lose control of her Body.

"Yes! Yes! Angel! I'm going to! Oh my God! OOHH FFUUCCKK!" 

Therese took the Strap On off and tossed it to the Floor. She then Laid on her Back and had Carol Lie on her Chest. 

"I love hearing my name being called by you." 

Therese began to Stroke Carols Hair.

"I love calling it, I really want to do you right now but that just took a lot out of me." Carol said after she caught her Breath.

Carol began to Lick, Bite and Suck at Therese's Nipples, making her really Wet.

"I have an Idea. Do you trust me?" 

"Always." 

After Therese felt like she couldn't take anymore of Carols Teasing, she Laid Carol on her Back again. While facing the end of Carols Body, Therese had Carol Orally pleasure her as Therese leaned her Thighs over Carols Face. Therese felt she could barely have control over herself as Carol held Therese's Thighs in Place. Carol wanted to Taste Therese forever and was making her feel that way, Therese had Carol reach her Hand up and play with her Breasts. Carol was pleasuring Therese in no way that another Person ever could, Therese never wanted to let this Feeling go. Therese saw her Love Bites that she gave to Carol on her Body and made her way down to Kiss them until she, once again, met Carols Centre. Carol didn't want to stop Therese and was loving hearing her Moans. Therese held Carols Legs and was not going to give up. They both wanted to give each other as much Attention, Love and the sense of giving their Souls to each other. They could feel that it was going to happen at the same moment and they both wanted to make each other feel just as Loved. Both of Their Bodies tensed up, both of their Moans got Higher and both could feel their Cum drip down the Mouths of their Lover. They both fixed themselves and held each other in each other's Arms.

"Good?" Therese asked after she caught her Breath. 

"I couldn't have it any better than you."

They both shared Gentle Kisses until Therese decided she wanted to tell their Friends of their News. She was going to ring Danny first after they both got Dressed into their Red Silk Dressing Gowns. 

"Hello?" Danny asked as he answered the Phone.

"Hey Danny, it's me."

"Therese hi, Jack and Phil just walked in the Door. How are you?"

"I'm great and yourself?"

"All good, I had a Date with Thalia this Morning and we seem to really like each other. Phil has his tomorrow and Jack the next Day."

"That's great, what did you do?"

"We just had a Breakfast Date. I have you on Loudspeaker now. What did you girls do today?"

"Well.... We went to an Aquarium and the Science Museum. Carol then took me out on a Boat for Dinner and she Proposed."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you Serious?" Phil asked.

"Please tell me you said yes." Danny said.

"Of course I did, I'd love for you Guys to be there." Therese said with Tears running down her Face.

"Therese, we are so happy for the Two of you." Danny said.

"Thank you, I better go now. I'll be onto you Guys soon. I love you all." Therese said. 

"We love you too, bye." Danny said.

Therese decided to ring Abby and put her on Loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Abby asked. 

"Abby, it's us." Carol said. 

"Hey Girls." Abby said.

"Is Gen there?" Therese asked. 

"No, she just went out with Ivan for a few Hours." Abby said.

"Abby, I want to thank you for something." Therese said.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"I want to thank you for helping Carol pick out this Beautiful Ring that I said yes too." Therese said with Glee. 

"Oh my God, I'm so happy. You Girls will be so Happy together. I love you Girls so much."

"We love you too and we will be." Carol said as she looked at Therese with Tears in her Eyes. "So happy."


	24. One More Stop

While Carol and Therese were travelling, Therese's Bump began to get slightly Bigger each Week. They travelled through New Jersey, then Vermont, then Montreal, then Pittsburgh, Cincinnati, Kansas City and Colorado. Therese kept taking Photos while they both happily Toured and learned about History. 

"Have you packed your Camera?" Carol asked as they were on the Road, Halfway through their Trip to Las Vegas.

Therese was in her Black T-Shirt and Blue Jeans while Carol was in her Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans. 

"It's just beside the Bed actually." Therese said as she drove the RV.

Carol handed Therese her Sandwich to eat. Carol couldn't help but keep staring at Therese's Bump and Therese noticed. 

"Sorry Angel, I just can't stop staring."

Therese took Carol by the Hand and placed her Hand on her Stomach.

"I'm hoping to feel it Kick soon."

"Well that might not happen for another Few Weeks but I can't wait for it to happen." Carol said.

Therese nervously pulled into the Side of the Road and began to Sweat at what she was about to say.

"Carol.... I.... I.... I...." Therese said. 

"Are you alright?" Carol said as she brushed Therese's Hair behind her Ear. 

"Yeah, please I don't want there to be any pressure but I want to marry you before the Baby is Born." 

Carol took Therese by the Hand and thought for a few Moments. 

"How about before we go to California? I want to know if you're ready though?"

"I'm always ready for you, I don't want to live my life without you. I want our names to be on the Birth Certificate of our Child."

"Carol Belivet? Does that sound good?"

"It sounds great but are you sure that you want to take my name?"

"Well I don't want to stay Ross because of my Parents and definitely don't want to stay Aird because of Harge so if it's alright with you, I'll take Belivet?"

"You can have any name you want, so we will sort out where we will stay while we are in Las Vegas and get Married." Therese said as she got back on the Road. 

Carol heard her Phone Ring and answered it. It was Abby with some News for them. 

"That was Abby." Carol said after she hung up the Phone. "Herself and Gen sat down together the last few Weeks and made a Decision last Night, Abby is going to sell the Circus to Zoey. They will then use the Money to buy their own Place somewhere and use it towards their Wedding." 

"I'll miss the Circus but it's their Decision, if that's what they want then I'm Happy for them. Do they have a Date for their Wedding yet?" 

"Sometime next Year, I think the want to buy their own Place first and settle down before they get Married."

"Can we change over soon? I'm starting to feeling a little Sick." 

"Once we see a Safer Place then we will pull over. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think my Morning Sickness is acting up again." Therese said. 

"Alright, pull over here and we will switch."

Therese pulled over and couldn't hold it in, she had to open the Door to get Sick. Carol reached over and held her Hair back for her.

"Thank you for that." Therese said as she walked over to get a Glass of Water. 

"You've been Driving most of the way, I'll take over now. Do you want to Lie Down?" 

Therese went to go and Brush her Teeth, then she sat down in the Passengers Seat. Carol began to Drive the RV once more.

"I'll just put the Seat back and try and rest here for a bit." 

"Have you booked a Doctors Appointment?"

"For Two Weeks time, I'm going to go for an Interview for a Part Time Job in a Toy Store." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, at least I want to give it a try anyway."

"Well my Interview for the Furniture Store is in Two Weeks." 

"I still don't think that you should give up Theatre or being on Stage."

"I won't but I guess I'll have to see what Opportunity comes up first." Carol said. 

"What if Harge came out of nowhere?" 

"How do you mean?"

"You know the way that Tommy and Richard came out of nowhere?" 

"Oh.... To be honest I don't know, I've often thought about it but I haven't really come up with anything."

"Besides Murder him?" Therese Laughed.

Carol let out a Light Laugh. 

"There's this Question that's been running in my Mind the past Couple of Days. Do you remember when we first met each other? You said that there was a certain Night or Incident with Richard, what happened?"

Therese took a deep Breath and decided to take her time to answer the Question.

"I found out that he wanted to Kill my Friends and I confronted him about it. He punched me in the Face and almost knocked me out, he left soon after and I was able to call Danny and the Boys to tell them that he was possibly on the way for them. We called the Police, found him in a Bar that Night but he wasn't convicted for some Stupid Reason and I left him soon after." 

"Angel, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." 

"It's over now and I'm glad that I decided to go through with getting Justice for us."

"For us?" 

"Yes, for us. As if you didn't go through enough these last Couple of Months."

"I'm not going to Lie Angel, I wasn't even so sure if we would make it out together." Carol admitted with her Heart in her Stomach. 

"If I lost you, I would've lost everything. Did you think I was going to leave you?" 

"I wasn't so sure."

"I made a Promise to you at the beginning of our Relationship that I would never ever leave you again and I'm always going to keep that Promise."

"I never thought that I'd be good enough for you."

"Me too because you're so Kind, Funny, Beautiful and everything else I could ever ask for." Therese admitted with a Big Smile on her Face.

"Were you just talking into a Mirror?" Carol teased.

"No, just the most Beautiful Woman in the World."

"Then you're definitely talking into a Mirror." 

"Shut up." Therese Laughed. 

"Well it's the Truth. How are you feeling?"

"Better since I Threw Up but I guess that's going to come with it."

"That should be there for a while."

"It should be worth it in the end."

"It will be, we will make sure of it."

"I think I'm starting to Crave Chocolate so much more right now. I would Kill for some at the moment."

"There's a Spare Bar of Chocolate in the Refrigerator." Carol said. 

At the next Stop Light, Therese got the Bar of Chocolate and ate it while sharing it with Carol. 

"I guess I should get more used to sharing things."

"Oh the Baby will want everything you have so you'll have too get Double the amount you want." 

"Good idea. I can't wait for you to become a Mom though." Therese said as she held Carols Hand. 

"I can't wait for you to become one either. So we need to sort out who is going to be Mom, Mommy or Momma?" 

"I have a feeling that you've always wanted to be Mommy?"

"Well whatever name you want, I'll take the next name." 

"I think Mommy suits you better, I love being Mom."

"Thank you."


	25. The Best Surprise

Therese and Carol had spent a Couple of Days in Las Vegas and decided to not spend their Money on a Hotel but only for Carol the Night they were due to get Married. They spent their Days picking out their own Clothes, Wedding Rings and looking for a Chapel that would marry them then a Place for their Reception. Unfortunately they could only find a Chapel and decided that they wouldn't have a Reception. Therese seemed a bit distracted as Carol was making their Sandwiches for Lunch. Carol was wearing a Red T-Shirt and Blue Jeans while Therese was wearing a Purple T-Shirt and Blue Jeans.

"What's wrong Angel?" Carol said as she placed down the Sandwiches in front of them. 

"I'm just Sad that my Friends can't make it, I really wanted them to be there."

"I know. Abby, Gen and the rest of the Circus Gang can't make it either. I really wish that they were but maybe it was just meant to be just us?"

"I just wanted to Celebrate it with the People we love."

"We will after the Wedding."

"Absolutely and I can't wait for that, what time do you have to Check In at?" Therese asked. 

"In about a Half an Hour, are you picking up your Clothes?"

"Yeah, after you get Checked In. Are you picking yours up?"

"In a few Hours. I'm really going to miss you today but I can't wait to spend the rest of my Life with you."

"I know, I'm so Excited for my Adventures with you."

"I better finish Packing my Clothes for Tonight."

Carol finished Packing while Therese cleaned up their Plates. Carol locked the Door behind her while she was carrying a White Sack, took Therese by the Hand and walked towards the Hotel with her. The Hotel Checked her in and they went to go and see Carols Room. The Room had a Bathroom on the Right Side with a Shower/Bath and a Toilet. The Room had a TV on the Left Corner with a Desk underneath and Cream Coloured Double Bed on the Right Side with a Window in between them.

"I think it's cute."

"I do too." Carol said as she set down her Bag. 

Carol turned to Therese, wrapped her arms around her Neck and Kissed her. As Therese Reciprocated the Kiss, she wrapped her Arms around Carols Waist and pulled her closer. Neither of them wanted to break up the Kiss but had to break for Air. 

"I'm really going to miss that but our next one will be as Wife and Wife. I can't wait to see you look so Beautiful."

"It is going to be an Amazing Day and you will look just as Beautiful."

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Therese said. 

"I love you too." Carol said as they Kissed each other Goodbye. 

Therese left and walked to The Wedding Store to pick up her things while Carol Unpacked her Things and went to the Hotel's Restaurant. She ordered the Soup and went back to her Room. She watched 'Father Of The Bride' on her TV until it was time for her to go and get her Clothes from another Wedding Store. Therese was back in her RV and was going to order Food until she heard a Knock at the Door. The last time that she was alone with a Knock on the Door, Richard was there but her worries went away when she heard Voices that she recognised. She bolted out the Door and into the Arms of Jack, Phil and Danny.

"Oh my God, what are you Guys doing here?" Therese asked.

"Carol told us to keep it a Surprise." Danny said.

"We couldn't miss our Best Friend getting Married." Phil said. 

"The Girls are actually with us back at our Hotel." Jack said. 

"We've actually Paid for your own Room so you wouldn't have to be alone." Phil said. 

"You have? You Guys are the best. How can I ever Repay you?" Therese asked.

"You don't have too, you introduced us to our Girlfriends." Danny said.

"So you Guys have made it Official?" Therese asked. 

"We just fell for them." Jack said. 

"Come in then and I'll drop you Guys back to the Hotel." Therese said. 

Danny, who was in his White Shirt and Black Pants, Jack, who was in his Red T-Shirt and Black Jeans while Phil, who was in his Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans, all walked into the RV. 

"How on Earth did you and Carol live in this thing for Months?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, it's been tough but we've Managed." Therese said as she began to Drive to the Hotel while Danny gave her Directions. 

"How tough?" Phil asked. 

"Like sometimes our Little Habits get to each other and my Mood Swings haven't been helping from the Paranoia about Richard." Therese said.

"Paranoia?" Danny asked.

"I just still think that he is going to come through the Door and I'm still having Dreams about him but Carol has been a huge Help." Therese said.

"How has the Baby been?" Phil asked.

"It's been behaving, haven't felt it Kick yet but I'm really Excited for it." Therese said with a Huge Smile.

"We really are Proud of you." Danny said.

"I can't Thank you Guys enough for being there for me, you Guys are the best." Therese said. 

Therese parked Inside the Car Park and Checked herself in at Reception. She followed Danny up to his Room. Danny's Room had a Bathroom on the Right, a White Double Bed on the Left, A TV & Desk on the Right and A Window in the Middle. She saw Danny's Girlfriend Thalia, who was Dark Skinned with Long Brown Hair Hazel Eyes and was wearing a Red Dress, Phil's Girlfriend Gina, who had Short Red Hair and was wearing a Black Suit and Jack's Girlfriend Maura, who had Short Brown Hair and wore a Yellow Dress. She also saw Two Familiar Faces, Abby, who was wearing a Red Suit and Gen, who was wearing a Purple Dress.

"Hey Therese." Abby said as Therese ran to the two of them for a Hug.

"I can't believe you Guys are here." Therese said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the World." Gen said. 

"Are the Crew coming?" Therese asked.

"They are hoping to make it tomorrow, they will let us know Tonight." Abby said.

"Does Carol know that you Two are here?" Therese asked as she Hugged the Maura, Thalia and Gina. 

"She does but we're going to go to her soon so we can sort out what's happening." Gen said.

"Yeah, she's expecting us soon." Abby said. "We will see you tomorrow Therese, we can't wait."

Therese Hugged Abby and Gen Goodbye, then she sat with the Girls and Boys. They ordered Pizza for themselves and Laughed the whole Night through until Therese had decided she should head to her Room and go to Bed. Therese's Room was the exact same as Danny's and she began to Unpack her Red Bag. Carol was heading to Bed after she was with Abby and Gen, she decided to give Therese one last Message.

_Abby and Gen just left,_

_I hope you enjoyed your Surprise,_

_I had to Surprise you since you did the same thing for me when we were in Court._

_I can't wait for you, me and our baby to begin another Adventure tomorrow._

_I love you so much,_

_Your Soon To Be Wife! X_

_Carol,_

_I can't thank you enough for the Surprise,_

_I've lucked out so much in getting you,_

_I want you to have everything you ever deserve,_

_The Baby and I can't wait for us all to be Legally a Family tomorrow._

_I love you so much too,_

_Your Soon To Be Wife! X_


	26. Our Bond

Therese and Carol both woke up early to get ready for their Wedding. While Abby and Gen were helping Carol while Maura, Thalia and Gina arrived at Therese's Room to help her. Abby and Gen brought their Clothes to Carols Room while Gina, Maura and Thalia brought their to Therese's. All of the Girls were Dressed in their Pyjamas and White Dressing Gowns. 

"So are the Boys coming later or are they meeting us at the Church?" Therese asked while Thalia was doing her Make Up.

"They're meeting us here and then we are going to the Limo." Gina said.

"How are you feeling about today?" Thalia asked.

"Oh God, so nervous but very excited. I'm really glad that everyone is here with us." Therese said.

"Literally everyone, Abby called our Room today and told us that Circus Crew are able to make it." Maura said.

"Oh that's so great, I can't wait for them." Therese said with Excitement.

Therese's Phone Rang, she picked it up and heard that it was Abby on the Line.

"Therese?" Abby asked.

"It's me, what's up? Is everything ok?" Therese asked.

"Everything is fine except for one little thing, your Minister called in Sick. He has a very Bad Flu."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, do you know anyone else that could do it?"

Therese Thought for a few Moments.

"I'll give you a Call back soon."

"Is everything alright?" Thalia asked as Therese Hung up.

"Not really. Gina, isn't Phil still Ordained from his Mom's Wedding?" Therese asked.

"I'll give him a Call." Gina said. 

"Phil's a Minister?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, he got Ordained Online a Few Years back." Therese said as Gina called him from her Mobile. 

"He said he'll do it if the Church is alright with it?" Gina wondered.

Therese called Abby back and they got it sorted. 

"So Phil is going to Marry us?" Carol asked as Gen was doing her Hair.

"He is." Abby said.

"I think that we better get ready ourselves?" Gen asked as she finished doing Carols Hair. 

"You Girls will look great." Carol said.

Carol helped Abby with her Make Up while Gen did her Hair and then did Gens Hair while Abby did her Make Up. 

"We better get Dressed." Abby mentioned as she noticed the Time. 

Therese also helped her New Friends with their Hair and Make Up. Carol and Therese both took a Deep Breath and got Dressed. Thalia got Dressed into a Purple, Long, Flowing Dress. Maura got Dressed into a Yellow Dress that Cut just below her Knees. Gina got Dressed into a Red Pencil Skirt and Green Shirt that was tucked into her Skirt. Gen got dressed into a Black Suit Abby, who was the Maid Of Honour, was Dressed into a Blue, Multi Way Maxi Dress. Danny, who was the Best Man, wore a Dark Brown Suit while Jack and Phil wore Black Suits. While Phil had to make his way to the Church, Jack and Danny made their way to Therese's Room.

"You look Stunning Therese." Jack said.

"Simply Beautiful." Danny said.

"Thank you." Therese said as she Hugged her Best Friends.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"I am." Therese said with a Huge Smile.

"Are you ready to go Carol?" Abby asked. 

"I am." Carol said with Tears in her Eyes.

Therese walked to her Black Limo while Linking Danny, Carol walked to her Black Limo while Linking Abby. Jack, Thalia, Maura and Gina got to the Church before Therese in Jack's Rented Car. The Church Outside Walls were White, the Inside Walls were Deep Purple with Cross Stained Windows and a Gold Chandelier hanging down in the Centre of the Church. The Circus Crew were Seated on the Right Side of the Church while Gina, Thalia and Maura were Seated on the Left. Jack was the Photographer so he was going around taking Pictures of People. There was a Four String Quartet on the Top Right Hand Side and as they began to play 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias Therese began to walk up the Aisle while being lead by Danny. Therese was wearing a White ASOS Edition Double-Breasted Suit and was Carrying a Pink Rose Bouquet while had Silver Eyeshadow, Light Pink Blusher and Red Lipstick. Therese got to the Top of the Aisle and Kissed Danny on the Cheek. The Music had started up once again and Therese looked down the Aisle to see her Future Wife being Lead up the Aisle by Abby and Gen. Carol had Light Gold Eyeshadow, Light Pink Blusher and Deep Red Lipstick, she was wearing a White Club Monaco, Self-Covered Button Blazer and carrying a Red Rose Bouquet. Both felt like they were on Cloud Nine and both couldn't help but have Tears in their Eyes. Abby and Gen left Carol with Therese and sat with Danny down the Left Hand Side. Carol walked up to Therese and held her Hand after they handed their Bouquets to Abby and Gen. They both couldn't take their Eyes away from each other even as Phil began to Speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Carol and Therese in Marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal Dreams, Hopes and Goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in Love, Commitment and Family and so today, they will begin their Life together, as Wife and Wife. I have known Therese for many Years and to stand here Marrying her to the Love Of Her Life, Carol, is a True Honour. We have all said how lucky that Therese and Carol are to have found each other and now they are going to expand that Family in less than a Year.”

Danny walked up to the Alter to say a Reading.

"I don’t love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz or arrow of carnations that propagate Fire: I love you as certain dark things are loved, Secretly, between the shadow and the soul. I love you as the Plant that doesn’t bloom and carries hidden within itself the light of those Flowers and thanks to your love, darkly in my Body lives the dense fragrance that rises from the earth. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I don’t know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close."

Gen followed afterwards.

"Let the bough break, let it come down crashing. Let the sun fade out to a dark sky. I can’t say I’d even notice it was absent. ‘Cause I could live by the light in your Eyes. I’ll unfold before you, What I have strung together. The very first words of a lifelong Love Letter, Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you I will become yours and you will become mine.... There was a time when I would have believed them, If they told me that you could not come true. Just love’s Illusion But then you found me And everything changed And I believe in something again. My whole Heart. Will be yours forever. This is a beautiful start, To a lifelong Love Letter. Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you. I will become yours and you will become mine.... We are not perfect we’ll learn from our mistakes, And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you. I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared, But I am willing. And even better I get to be the other half of you."

Abby followed after Gen.

"The Book of Love is long and boring. No one can lift the damn thing. It's full of charts and facts, some figures and instructions for dancing. But I, I love it when you read to me. And you, You can read me anything. The Book of Love has Music in it. In fact, that's where Music comes from. Some of it is just transcendental, Some of it is just really dumb. But I, I love it when you sing to me. And you, You can sing me anything. The Book of Love is long and boring, And written very long ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes, And things we're all too Young to know. But I, I love it when you give me things. And you, You ought to give me Wedding Rings."

Phil began to speak again.

"To watch Carol and Therese on their Special Day is Exceptional and Beautiful. As they stand here after Fighting so many Battles makes us the Proudest Friends. We watched these Two grow into the most Amazing Couple that we have ever seen. Shall we proceed to the Vows? Therese, would you like to go first?" 

Therese never took her Eyes away from Carol, Tears rolled down her Eyes as she started to Speak. 

"Carol, in all my Life I never thought that I would be Marrying someone like you, someone who is as Kind, Beautiful, Funny, Caring, Passionate and Loving. Now as I'm here with you, carrying our Baby, I know that I have everything that I'm ever going to need in Life. We have had many of our Ups and Downs but we faced them together and we won. With you I know that whatever will come our way, we will face it Head on, you're my Hero and you've saved me in more ways than one. I love you and will never stop loving you until my Last Breath and even when I'm long gone, I'll be with you no matter what happens. I can't wait to start our Adventures together. I love you."

"Carol, would you like to go next?" Phil asked.

"Therese, my Love, when I first got Married I never ever thought that I was Destined for a Life of Happiness but here we are, on our Wedding Day and I'm the Happiest that I've ever been. I never thought that I'd be able to have someone like you but you chose me. I fell so hard for you when I first met that it scared me but I'm not scared anymore, you were there for me throughout everything and I Promise that no matter what happens to us, I will never leave you. I can't wait until our Baby comes and you'll become a Great Mom, I will be there for you every Step of the way. You are so Talented, Kind, Beautiful, Funny and you have the Best Soul. We have got this and I will never stop loving you. I love you so much."

Abby and Danny gave Therese and Carol their Rings. Phil talked again.

"Carol repeat after me: Therese, I give you this Ring as a sign of my Love and Faithfulness."

"Therese, I give you this Ring as a sign of my Love and Faithfulness." Carol said with a Huge Smile.

"Therese repeat after me." Phil said. "Carol, I give you this Ring as a sign of my Love and Faithfulness."

"Therese, I give you this Ring as a sign of my Love and Faithfulness." Therese said with Tears in her Eyes.

Carol and Therese placed their Rings upon each other's Ring Fingers.

"Carol, do you take Therese to be your Lawfully Wedded Wife, to have and to hold, in Sickness and Health, until Death Do you part?" Phil asked.

"I do." Carol said with Glee.

"Therese, do you take Carol to be your Lawfully Wedded Wife, to have and to hold, in Sickness and Health, until Death Do you part?" Phil asked. 

"I do." Therese said with Excitement.

"Then I now Pronounce you Mrs And Mrs Belivet." Phil said with a Big Smile on his Face. "You may Kiss the Bride." 

Carol and Therese leaned in to have a Beautiful and Passionate Kiss as Wife and Wife.


	27. A New Start

Carol and Therese had spent the Night Partying, enjoying themselves with their Friends and Making Love throughout the Night but they knew that they had to go. They had said their Goodbyes and had left for California.

"I was onto our Realtor and told them we'll be there for Twelve." Therese said as she drove the RV.

Therese was wearing a Light Blue Cardigan, Dark Blue Jeans and a Red T-Shirt. Carol was wearing Black Jeans and a Purple Shirt.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten Thirty."

Therese was getting pretty Nauseous so she pulled over to the Side of the Road to get Sick. Carol leaned over and held Therese's Hair back for her.

"Let me take over, you get some rest."

After Therese finished getting Sick, she got up and poured herself a Glass of Water. She then sat down in the Passengers Seat with a small Bar of Chocolate. Therese put the Passengers Seat back a little bit and closed her Eyes for a little Rest.

"I'm going to miss this thing when we sell it."

"I know, I will too but we need to afford a Car too." Carol said as she held Therese's Hand.

"Make it Two because we both have Different Jobs."

"Yeah, you're right."

As they arrived in California, they pulled into an Estate and saw many Houses that were Brown and had a Small Field in front of them. Most of them had a Small Front Garden with Grass while only a few had a Small Front Garden with Grass and Brown Benches like Carol's and Therese's. They were all Detached Houses. They pulled up right Outside their House and Smiled as they got out their Doors. Their Realtor walked out their Door to Meet them. He was Carols Height, Dark Skinned with Tied Back Long Brown Hair and was wearing a Black Suit.

"Mrs and Mrs Belivet?" The Realtor asked in his Deep Voice.

"That's us."

Therese said Happily as herself and Carol shook his Hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Nick. I'm here to show your Girls around. I'm really glad you Girls bought this place, the Owners have been trying to sell this Place for a while. This Neighbourhood is really Safe and Friendly so you girls will fit in well here."

"We're glad to hear it."

Carol said as they entered the House. As Carol and Therese entered their House, they could see that all of the Walls were White, the Floors were Wooden and the Doors were Brown. On the Left were Light Brown Stairs that lead them to Bedrooms and one of their Bathrooms. On the Right Side was their Living Room which had One White Triple Seater Recliner that was on the Left and Two Single White Seater Recliner Couches that were facing the TV, which was hanging up right in front of them. Their was a Mirror behind the Couches and a Black Coffee Table in front of them. Down at the Hallway was the Kitchen. It was long and had a Grey Tile Flooring. On the Left Side was their Brown Table and Chairs while on the Right was their Silver Cooker, Sink, Dishwasher, Oven, Microwave, Refrigerator and Freezer. In the Middle of their Kitchen was a Sliding Door that lead to their Back Garden. The Back Garden had a Stone Floor Tiling that lead to a Small Pool. Underneath the Stairs was their First Bathroom that was only a Toilet and a Sink. They Walked Upstairs to see the rest of their Rooms, the Master Bedroom was on the Right of the Stairs and it had a Red Canopy Bed in the Middle towards the Back and had a Night Stand each on either side of it. The Floors was a White Carpet Flooring, the Curtains were Dark Red and it had a Light Brown Closet. Everything in their Room and Kitchen they had bought Online and had it ordered for before they arrived. They had a Hot Press right next to their Room to put their Towels into. Right next to the Hot Press was an empty Room with White Walls and a Dark Brown Closet on the Left Hand Side. The same went for the Room next to it. In front of the Master Bedroom at the the very Top of the Stairs was the Bathroom that had a Shower and Bath connected on the Left Side, a Toilet in the Middle of the Room towards the Back and a Sink on the Right Side towards the Front. The Bathrooms had White Tiles and the Shower, Bath and Toilet were White too. Nick, Carol and and Therese all sat down on the Chairs in the Kitchen.

"Of course you do know that the stuff in the Living Room can be sent back to the Original Owners if you wish?" Nick asked.

"I actually like them." Carol said.

"Yeah, I think we'd to keep them." Therese said.

"Of course." Nick said as he got out the Paperwork. "Now would you be able to Sign here please?"

Carol and Therese signed their Paperwork and Nick gave them their Keys. They both hugged Nick goodbye.

"I love this Place." Carol said as she broke her Kiss with Therese.

"This is our Home, what do you think we should do first?"

"Well I saw a Store around the Corner, I think we should go and get our Plates and stuff?"

"You're right, let's go."

Carol locked their Door and then they Walked Ten Minutes to their Nearest Store. There they bought their Food, Cutlery and Plates. Carol refused to let Therese carry most of the Bags. When they got Home, they put away their stuff. They soon called their Friends to let them know that they have arrived Safely, Therese began to make their Meal which was Steak with Creamed Potatoes and Vegetables. They soon found themselves in the Living Room, watching TV on the Triple Seater with Carol sitting up and Therese lying down with her Feet on Carols Lap. Carol began to Massage Therese's Feet while Therese kept her Hand on her own Stomach.

"What Colour do you think that we should Paint the Baby's Room?"

"I was thinking maybe a Baby Blue would be nice? Like a Light Sky Colour?" Therese wondered.

"I think that we should get Dungarees for the Baby, they'd look so cute on them."

"I really can't wait to start Dressing them up. Do you have everything prepared for tomorrow?" 

"Pretty much, just need to get my Clothes Ironed and my Folder is in my Bag. That's pretty much all I need, I'm so nervous about it though."

"Why?"

"I'm not really great at being Interviewed."

"Oh come on, they'll love you. I just need to Print off my Resumes tomorrow and start handing them in."

"Where are you thinking of putting them in?"

"Just anywhere for now I guess until I find a Photography Job that pays well."

"Something will come up for you, I know it."

"Well it'll probably take a while to find one."

"We aren't in that much of a rush."

"I know but I don't want everything to fall on you, that's not fair."

"I guess that's true."

Therese and Carol heard their Doorbell Ring. They went to go and answer their Door. Standing outside there was a Couple in their Forties with Two Teenage Twin Boys. The Man was wearing a Brown T-Shirt and Black Pants and had Grey/Brown Combed over Hair. The Woman had Long Blonde Hair that was tied back up into a High Ponytail. One of the Twins had Brown Spiky Hair while the other had Blonde Hair to his Ears. Both were wearing Black Tracksuits.

"Hi." The Woman said. "I'm Jeanette Harrison and this is my Husband Cy. These are our Boys Aaron and Ashton. We just live a Couple of Doors down and said we'd like to come and say hi."

"Oh great, please come in. I'm Carol and this is my Wife Therese."

"It's really nice to meet you, would you like anything to eat or Drink?" Therese asked. 

"Oh no, we had our Dinner not so long ago, thank you." Cy said as they were shown around the House.

"This is a really great Place." Jeanette said. 

"This is one Big House for Two People?" Aaron said as they were shown the Backyard. 

"Aaron." Cy said as he gave him a Nudge as he thought that was quite rude of him.

"What?" Aaron innocently asked.

Therese had noticed the interaction between Cy and Aaron.

"Oh no, it's fine. We're actually expanding our Family in the next few Months." Therese said. 

"Oh wonderful." Jeanette said. 

"Will you be Adopting?" Ashton asked with Glee.

"No, I'm actually Pregnant." 

"Aaron and Ashton are Adopted." Cy said. "They don't have Friends that are Adopted so they don't have that many People to Talk about it with." 

"Your Family is your Family, Blood related or not." Carol said.

"So did you Girls go through Artificial Insemination?" Jeanette asked.

Carol looked at Therese, not knowing what to say. Therese just decided to play along with it as they all entered back into the Kitchen.

"Yes, actually I got Pregnant on the first try. Did you Guys always want to Adopt?" Therese asked while hoping to change the Subject. 

"Well I couldn't get Pregnant so Adoption was our next Option. We Adopted them when they were Two Months Old, we always wanted to become Parents. How about you Two?" Jeanette asked.

"I always knew that I was meant to be a Mother." Carol said with a Big Smile. "I can't wait until ours arrives so I can just hold, play with it, take care of it and love it." 

Hearing the way that Carol was Talking made Therese's Heart fill with Glee.

"I was always very unsure but when I met Carol, the Answers were there right away." Therese asked as she held Carols Hand.

"Dad we need to go." Ashton said.

"Oh right, the Boys have Football Practice so we better go. Feel free to call over soon." Cy said as him and his Family Walked through the Hallway to the Door. 

"Of course we will." Therese said Happily.

"Actually, do you Girls know of the Big Barbeque next Weekend?" Jeanette asked. 

"No?" Carol wondered. 

"It's this Barbeque that everybody in this Estate has once a Year, just as a Get Together out there in the Field. Will we see you Girls there?" Jeanette asked.

"We'd love to go." Carol said as herself and Therese Hugged the Harrisons Goodbye. "We will see you then."

The Harrisons said Goodbye and left shortly afterwards. Therese pulled Carol in for a Kiss. 

"I think it's Safe to say that we are Home." Therese said as she wrapped her Arms around Carols Neck as Carol wrapped her Arms around Therese's Waist.

"Home. Adjective: A Place that I would only have with you."


	28. Adventure Intensifies

Therese and Carol  have settled in Quite Well into their new Home. Carol went for her Interview and was Hired the next Day while Therese was still out looking for Jobs. Therese felt that her Little Bump was getting Bigger by the Day but she didn't care, she couldn't help but feel happy that she was carrying herself and Carols Baby. They had cleaned out their Pool and started to use it during the Week, they still were to sell the RV. They had kept in Contact with Abby, Gen, Danny, Jack, Phil and the rest of the Circus Crew.  Neighbours had visited them during the Week so they got Acquainted with most of them. Carol was Working Full Time so she knew that the time that herself and Therese had was now Limited, they weren't used to spending this little time together but cherished the rest of the time they had together. Therese had bought Food for the Barbeque the Day before while Carol was at Work, Therese was getting ready for the Barbeque when Carol walked in the Door. 

"People are starting to gather Outside." Carol said as she entered into her Bedroom while Therese was getting Dressed. "I think we should head over soon."

Therese walked over to Kiss Carol.

"How was Work?" 

"Long and Tiring but good. Thank God it's Friday though and I get the Weekend off to spend with you." 

Carol Kissed Therese's Stomach to say hi to the Baby.

"My Cravings have been through the Roof this Week although the Morning Sickness isn't there as much. I have the Doctors Appointment early on Monday."

"Great, I'll be there, I don't need to be in Work until Ten then."

"I'm getting quite hungry."

Therese got Dressed into her Black Jacket, White T-Shirt and Blue Jeans while Carol was wearing a Red Shirt, Black Pants and Black Jacket. They got their own Chairs and met their Neighbours on the Field Outside their Home, Music was being played by Someone's Speaker. There were Families of Different Ages, Races and Sexuality's. Since Therese and Carol felt like they had known Jeanette and Cy that bit more, they had decided to go and sit with them.

"How's the Job Hunting going Therese?" Cy asked as Therese sat down in front of him and Jeanette.

Jeanette was in a Grey Top and Black Pants while Cy was wearing a Blue Shirt and Blue Jeans. Carol went to get and get herself and Therese Food. 

"Not good to be honest, I've tried a lot of Places this Week but they are either not Hiring or I'm not what they're looking for."

"Are you still looking for something in Photography?" Jeanette asked. 

"Yeah, what do you Guys do again?" Therese asked as Carol sat down beside her with their Food. 

"Well I Work in the Local Computer Store." Jeanette said.

"I'm a Professor in our Local College, I teach Science and Mathematics." Cy said.

"I was never good at either of those, Art and English were always my Favourite Subjects." Carol said. "I never got to go to College, I just went right to Work."

"To be honest, I was the same, although I didn't have a Favourite Subject." Therese said. 

"I couldn't imagine my Life without Teaching, it's one of my Favourite Things to do." Cy said.

"Did you always want to Work with Computers Jeanette?" Carol asked.

"Well kind of, I was always taking things apart and putting them back together again as I Child so I'm making a living out of it."

"Where did you Two meet?" Therese asked.

"Twenty Years ago, I had an Issue with my Computer and walked into her Shop." Cy said.

"Yes, after that he kept coming back with apparent "Issues" his Computer was having so eventually I asked him out because he was too nervous too." Jeanette teased. "How about you Two?" 

"Well I was travelling with my Friends Circus as a Ringmaster and we stopped in New York." Carol said.

"I was taking Photos at the Fair that Carol was also at, my Ex-Boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone so Carol stepped in. I was then offered a Job as the Photographer for the Circus and took it, we haven't really been apart since." 

"How long ago was that?" Jeanette asked. 

"Almost Ten Months ago." Carol said. 

"Well you Girls really don't wait around." Cy said.

"We just decided that there was no reason for us to wait, we both wanted the same things and we just thought that the Timing was right." Therese said. 

"That's so Sweet, it took Cy Years to finally Propose to me." Jeanette Teased.

"How did you do it?" Carol asked Cy.

"I took her to her Favourite Spot, which was the Promenade not far from here and at the Stroke of Midnight, on her Birthday, I Proposed to her in the Bandstand." Cy said as he held Jeanette's Hand. 

"Oh that is so Sweet, where are the Boys?" Therese asked.

"Ashton is gone to the Movies with his Friends and Aaron is gone to his Girlfriends House for a Couple of hours." Jeanette said.

One of Jeanette's Friends came over to sit with them. She had Short Brown Hair, in her Late Thirties and was wearing a Tight Purple Dress.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. You Girls are new here?" Kitty asked.

"We are, we just moved this Week." Carol said. "I'm Carol and this is my Wife, Therese."

"Hi." Therese said. 

"Oh well I hope you like this Place." Kitty said.

"Thank you, how long have you lived here?" Therese asked.

"Oh, I don't live here. I live in the next Estate over with my Fiancé, he should be here in an Hour or so. We moved here about Three Months ago and are looking for a Place here."

After Therese and Carol sat Talking for an Hour, Carol decided to use the Toilet in their House. As Therese Talked to one of her Neighbours, she saw a Man she instantly recogised.... Harge. He strolled into the Estate in a Brown Suit, walked over to Kitty and Kissed her. Therese knew that she had to tell Carol, she didn't think that Harge saw her so she excused herself and Walked quickly into her House. Carol came Downstairs and noticed that Therese looked a bit shocked. 

"What's wrong Angel?" Carol asked as she Wrapped her Arms around Therese's Neck and Kissed her.

Therese could barely find the Words that she wanted to say.

"Harge is Kitty's Fiancé." Therese said as she noticed Carols Face go Pale. "He's right Outside." 

"What? No! He can't be!" 

"I promise, I saw him go over to her and Kiss her."

Therese and Carol went to their Living Room and looked out the Window. They saw Harge standing their with his Arms around Kitty, talking to Jeanette and Cy. Carol felt her Stomach begin to Knot, had he followed them? What was he doing here? 

"What the fuck does he want?" Carol asked in Frustration.

"I don't know and I don't think he saw me." 

They weren't as Camouflaged as they thought they would be, as soon as Harge turned around, he spotted them. Harge and Kitty excused themselves and left to knock on Carols and Therese's Door. Therese and Carol knew that they could avoid them as they were spotted. Carol went to go Answer the Door as Therese stayed a few Feet behind her. 

"Hi Kitty, is everything ok?" Carol asked.

"Yes, Harge here thought he spotted People he knew." Kitty said.

"It's nice to see you again Carol." Harge said.

"Likewise." Carol said with a bit of Enthusiasm but her Frown remained. "Of course you know Therese, my Wife."

Therese walked up beside Carol. Harge's Face had a shocked look but Kitty never noticed. 

"How do you Two know each other?" Kitty asked. 

"Carol and I were good Friends-" Harge said before he was interrupted. 

"We used to be Married." Carol said sternly.

"Honey, you never told me you were Married before." Kitty said.

"There's a lot you need to know, Harge why are you here?" Carol sternly asked.

"Well I met Kitty in New York after you left almost Two Years ago and we moved here a few Months ago." Harge said. 

"Did he tell you that this Year, he found out where Therese worked and demanded to know where I was when we were in New York?" Carol asked Kitty.

"Harge, please tell me what's going on." Kitty demanded.

Harge turned to Kitty and held her Shoulders tightly.

"You don't need to know anything, alright?" Harge asked with Frustration.

"If you want me to stay with you then you will tell me." Kitty said.

"I don't have to take Orders from you." Harge said.

"If you don't tell her everything Harge, then we will." Therese warned him.

Harge turned his Attention to Therese, he walked over to her and Carol tried to block his way but Therese wouldn't let her. Soon enough, he was Face to Face with Therese.

"You.... You ruined everything for me. You are so Laughable, you even got yourself Raped and now you're going to have a Baby? Let me tell you something, that Thing is not a Baby. It is a Constant Reminder of what happened to you and you think that this is a Family?" Harge said as he Laughed.

"Get out Harge." Carol warned.

"Excuse me?" Harge asked.

"GET OUT!!" Carol Shouted so Loud that the Neighbours heard her. 

Cy and Ryan came running to the House. Ryan was a Neighbour who had Short Black Hair, in his Fifties and was wearing a Black Tracksuit. 

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked. 

"Harge was just leaving." Kitty said. 

Harge turned around and Slapped Kitty right in the Face. Cy and Ryan stepped in, forcefully taking him Outside as Carol and Therese took Kitty into the Living Room. Harge eventually left. Therese got Kitty an Ice Pack as Jeanette and Gloria came in. Gloria was Dark with Short Blonde Hair and was wearing a Grey Suit. Gloria was standing with Therese while Carol and Jeanette sat on either side of Kitty, comforting her.

"Here, this should help." Therese said as she Handed Kitty the Ice Pack.

"Thank you. Carol, I need to know what happened with you and Harge." Kitty asked.

"Harge and I were Married before, he was always Emotionally Abusive. He never hit me but always tried to make himself my only point of Reference. I had to get out and as soon as our Divorce was over, he hired someone to Stalk me. Therese and I ended that Part, I genuinely thought that he was finished." Carol said.

"How did he know about you Therese?" Kitty asked.

Therese knew what she was asking about and so she chose to come clean.

"For everybody here who doesn't know, my Ex-Boyfriend Raped me not long ago, I'm carrying his Baby and Carol and I are going to Raise it. To answer your Question though, I don't know, maybe through Word of Mouth?" Therese wondered.

"I hope that's how he knows." Carol said.

"I'm so sorry for what you Girls went through." Gloria said.

"Thank you." Carol and Therese said.

"I'll have to Kick him out but I don't know what he will do next." Kitty wondered.

"We will help you." Carol said.

"You can stay with me for a while." Gloria offered.

"Cy and his Friends are on Neighbourhood Watch so I will Talk to them about it." Jeanette said.

"Thank you all so much, you Girls are the best." Kitty said as a Smile crept up on her Face.


	29. Love For More Than Just You

As the Night died down, after being out until after Midnight and talking to their Friends, Carol and Therese decided to individually have a Shower. After Carol got out of the Shower, she spotted Therese in her Pink Pyjamas sitting on the edge of the Bed looking a bit Worried. 

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Therese Lied through her Teeth.

Carol quickly got dressed into her Purple Pyjamas and Dried her Hair. Therese still didn't move from her Spot so Carol took her by the Hands and knelt down in front of her. 

"What's going on?" Carol asked while lovingly looking into Therese's Teary Eyes. "You've been Quiet all Night." 

"I think I just let what Harge said get to me." 

Carol took Therese in her Arms as she Cried. 

"I know, I don't know why he is like this but we can't let him get to us. If it helps, we can get a Restraining Order?" 

"I don't know, I think he's right because what if that does happen? I mean when I'm going to have this Baby, I'm afraid that all I can see is Richard."

"Oh Angel, we will never know until the Baby is here. One thing's for sure that no matter that this Baby will be so Loved and wanted by us."

"I guess...." Therese said.

Carol began to get Nervous as she thought of a Question she was already dreading to ask but for the sake of Therese, she felt that she had too.

"Therese." Carol started as she took Therese's Face in her Hands, making Eye Contact with her. "Do you think we should give this Baby up for for Adoption?"

Therese was a bit Shocked that Carol would ask that Question.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know what's best for you."

"Moje Duše, I have made a Promise to you that I will give you a Child and raise it with you. I will never break that Promise, you are going to be our Child's Mommy and I am going to be their Mom."

"Yes but this is your Body and your Choice."

"I have made my Choice, we will be a Family. I'll never go back on that, besides if it looks like Richard then there's always Plastic Surgery." Therese Joked.

"The Poor Child." Carol Laughed. 

"I'm sorry." 

"About what?"

"Just being a Mess."

"No, you have no reason to Apologise. You have no Idea how Strong and Brave you are, especially for doing this. You're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too.” Therese said as she slowly calmed down.

Therese leaned forward to Place a Soft and Desperate Kiss on Carols Lips. The Kiss grew Deeper and Tongues began to intertwine, Therese began to pull at Carols Top Button, slowly open the Buttons to reveal her Beautiful Breasts. Carol began to slowly lean over Therese, making Therese lie down on her Back. Carol and Therese held each other tightly and desperately. Therese desperately wanted to be in control of Carol but she knew as her Bump was growing, she couldn't be lying on her Stomach. Carol was Hungry for Therese and Therese really wanted to be Pleasured by Carol. Therese sat up and slowly took off her Top to reveal her Gorgeous Chest as both of their Hearts began to beat Faster. Therese sat back against the Headboard while Carol leaned over her and slowly removed her own Top. 

"Tell me what you want." Carol Whispered as she slowly kissed Therese's Neck.

Therese reached over to the Drawer beside her and took out her Black Vibrator. 

"I want you and then I want the Vibrator." Therese Whispered as she was Kissing Carol.

"I promise." Carol said softly as she looked deep into Therese's Eyes.

Carol slowly Kissed Therese from her Lips to her Breasts and Therese was enjoying every Single moment of it. It was like Carol was taking every Bad moment of Therese's Life and making it them fade away. Therese couldn't help but start to Moan as Carol slowly Sucked and Bit on Therese's very Hardened Nipples. Carol made her way down Therese's Abdomen and made sure to Kiss her Bump along the way. Carol saw that Therese was getting very Wet for her and was really Happy to see that. Carol slowly took off Therese's Pants and then Desperately kissed her way to Therese's Thriving Centre. Carol couldn't help but show her Desperation to show Therese how much she wanted her. Therese began to Grind hard on Carols Face. Carol couldn't help but have a Smile on her Face as it was getting soaked from Therese. Therese's Legs began to wrap around Carols Head, Therese entangled her Hands in Carols Hair as Carol couldn't help but have more of Therese. As Carol was loving the Taste of Therese, she enjoyed the Sound of her Moans just as much. Therese's Mind was losing Control but she loved it and she loved the feeling of Carols Tongue against her, especially the way she was using it against her. Therese had to pull Carol up to her Face, Carol Kissed Therese on the way up to her Face. Therese put Carol on her Back and climbed on Top of her. Therese passionately Kissed Carol like it was her last time, Therese desperately teased Carol from her Neck to her Breasts, leaving Love Bites around them. Therese knelt up and slowly took off Carols Pants. Therese couldn't help but lovingly look at Carol as Carol couldn't help but do the same to her.

"I have an idea." Therese said just above a Whisper.

"What is it?" Carol asked as Therese leaned over her and slowly began to tease her Wet Centre with her Fingers. 

"Is this ok?" Therese asked while she began to slowly Penetrate Carol as Carol used the Vibrator on Therese. 

"Oh God! Yes! Is this ok?" 

"Couldn't be better."

Therese loved feeling Carol and hearing her Moan while Carol was making Therese go Weak at the Knees. Therese and Carol couldn't help but Grind on each other, making them feel just as loved as each other. Their Skin was Rubbing up against each other, they could feel their Electricity begin to rise and Happy Emotions began to take over. Carol loved the Feeling of Therese working her Magic inside of her while Therese loved the Motions that Carol was doing for her. They couldn't take their Eyes away from each other, they were as still deeply in Love with each other as when they were when they first met. Carol was holding Therese's Body while Therese had her other Hand Placed on Carols Cheek, with only a few Inches between them, they felt their Smiles begin to grow Bigger. Their Moans got Higher and their Orgasm started to Flow simultaneously. Carol subconsciously put her Head back while Therese Subconsciously put her Head into her Chest, both knew what was happening at the same time for each other so they went Harder and Faster until both of their Bodies caved in together. Therese's Body Laid on Top of Carol while Carols Body Flopped down onto the Bed. Both had to take a few Minutes to catch their Breath. Both had a Hand each entangled in each others Hair, playing with it. 

"Thank you." Carol Whispered.

"No, thank you. I'm no longer Scared Moje Duše."

Therese made her way up to be beside Carol, both were Facing each other and holding each other close.

"What were you Scared of?"

"Our Relationship being messed up by others but now I know that that will never happen."

"I was Scared too but I can't let you go."

"You never will lose us. You, our Baby and I are the Family that will Love each other and always be there for each other." 

"I can't wait, I do think that we should put a Restraining Order against Harge though."

"We will, we will have to do it for our Baby too." Therese Admitted.

"Do you think that we will tell our Baby what happened to us?"

"Yes but when they are Old enough to understand."

"Angel, you're amazing."

"I learned from you."

Before Carol could answer, Therese's Lips crashed down on hers. They couldn't help but hold each other close as they Kissed each other. Soon enough, they found each other making Gentle Love to each other once more throughout the Night. They eventually fell asleep with Therese being the Little Spoon and with both of their Hands on Therese's Bump.


	30. Million Magic Wishes

Kitty, Therese and Carol had decided to get a Restraining Order against Harge. Carol and Therese went to the Doctor and found that their Baby was Healthy and the right size. They had eventually found a Buyer for their RV and sold it to buy a Black Jeep Wrangler. Therese had found a Part Time Job as a Receptionist in a Veterinary Clinic. With Therese's Birthday today, Carol wanted to do something Special for her. Carol had decided to take the Day off and spend it with Therese after Therese was finished with Work. With Carol having the Day off and Therese recently getting her License, Therese had decided to take the Jeep to Work today instead of using the Bus. Therese was wearing a Black Shirt and Black Pants at Work, there were a few People with their Pets waiting on their Vets when a Delivery Man with a Bouquet of Roses came through the Door.

"Excuse me, is there a Mrs. Belivet here?" The Delivery Man asked.

"Yes, that's me." Therese said as she looked away from her Computer.

"These are for you." The Delivery Man said as he handed Therese the Flowers.

"Thank you." Therese said.

Therese blushed as she sat back down on her Chair and began to read the Card that was attached to it. 

_ My Beautiful Angel, _

_ I wish you the most Happiest of Birthdays, _

_ I can't wait to spend this Day and many more Birthdays with you. _

_ Please hurry Home so I can spend as much time as I can with you. _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Love,  _

_ Carol _

An Older Woman, near the Reception Desk, with Short Grey Hair, a Brown Dress and a White Rabbit on her Lap had noticed Therese's Beaming Smile.

"You're a really Lucky Girl if they're making you Smile like that." The Older Woman said.

"Yeah, I'm the Luckiest."

"How long are you with your Guy?" 

"Oh, it's my Wife and we are almost a Year together."

"Well good for you, I hope that you Two are really Happy together."

"Thank you." Therese said as she placed the Flowers and Card down beside her. "That means a lot to us."

"Well we wish we had your Courage when we were Younger."

"We?"

"My Partner and I have known each other our whole Lives but we have been together about Five Years, we got Married Two Years ago and wish we could've done it Years ago but it was Different Times now."

"I hope you make each other very Happy."

Therese's Sentiment made the Older Woman's Heart skip a Beat. Therese soon finished up Work and headed back Home. Therese walked through the Door and saw Carol, in her Short Sleeved Red Shirt and Blue Shorts, making Therese her Lunch. Once Carol saw Therese, she left everything and ran to her. Carol planted a Passionate Kiss on Therese's Lips.

"Happy Birthday Angel." Carol said with a Huge Smile.

"Thank you for the Roses, I love them. Do I smell French Toast?"

"Your Favourite."

"True, although I'm looking at something more Delicious right now." Therese said as she playfully bit Carols Lips.

"Easy Tiger, the Days just beginning." Carol said as she playfully slapped Therese's Butt. 

Therese saw that their Table was Decorated with a Pink Lace Table Cloth and Daisies in the Middle of the Table. Therese felt a Warming Sensation come over her as Carol placed down Therese's Lunch in Front of her. 

"This is so Good." Therese said as herself and Carol ate their French Toast.

"How was Work?" 

"Busy enough. I actually ended up Talking to this Old Lady, she was so Sweet, she ended up telling me about herself and her Partner. I didn't get their Names though."

"That's a Shame. I have some News." Carol excitedly said.

"Tell me."

"There's a new Theatre Opening at the end of the Month and they want an Assistant Director for running the Building. I want to go for it."

"Carol, I think that would be perfect for you."

"It's a Nine to Five Job, Five Days a Week so I'll be more around for you and the Baby than I ever will be. No more working Evenings when you need me and it's only a Ten Minute Drive from here."

"Let's just work on you getting it first, which I'm sure that you will do because you're amazing."

"Should we get going?"

"Where are we going?" Therese asked.

"It's a Surprise." Carol said as she gave Therese a Wink.

"Let me get dressed first." Therese said as she gave Carol a Kiss.

Carol refused to let Therese wash up so Therese went Upstairs to get Dressed. As Therese was starting to grow out of her more Regular Clothes, she decided to wear a Baby Blue Dress that flowed from just below her Chest to her Knees. Therese got her Camera and went downstairs to find Carol just finishing up Cleaning. 

"You look Beautiful." Carol said as she walked over to Therese and Kissed her.

"So do you, now will you tell me where we're going?"

"No, I'm ready to go now." 

Carol and Therese got their Small Brown Bags and got into their Jeep. Carol drove Therese a Half an Hour away and Therese figured out where they were going too. The Huntington Library, Art Museum And Botanical Gardens. Therese had been begging to go there ever since they moved. Therese couldn't help but have a Beaming Smile on her Face. As they got out of the Car, Carol took Therese's Camera from her and began to take Photos of her while Therese looked around. Therese walked over and gave Carol a Kiss.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome, we were very lucky to get Tickets today. It's pretty busy." 

"Yeah, I can see that." Therese said after she placed another Kiss on Carols Lips. 

Their were Families and Friends of all Races and Ages walking around. Therese took Carol by the Hand and they decided to Walk through the Art Museum first. They walked around and began to look at the Paintings and Statues while Carol kept taking Pictures.

"I really like this one." Carol said as she walked towards a Painting.

"That is Breakfast In Bed by Mary Cassatt. It looks like us when the Baby arrives." Therese Joked.

They went around to look at more of the Paintings including Portrait Of a Man, Chimborazo, The Long Leg, Pinkie, Blue Boy and Virgin And Child amongst many others. They went around to look at the Statues including Zenobia and Diana The Hunter. 

"Those Women were so Beautiful." Carol said as they Walked out of the Art Museum.

"I can't Imagine what it must of been like for those Women."

"Like the actual Statues?" 

"Well sort of but I mean by the Artists themselves. Like especially in their Time to be not taken seriously."

"Yeah, it's really a Shit Time when Women aren't appreciated for anything that they do. Like, a Man would almost be Applauded for Walking down the Street."

"Well only the Men that are either White and Powerful or just being White." Therese said.

"I think it's just Lucky that we have each other right now. Alright, where do you want to go next?"

"Can we go to the Gardens please?" 

"Of course." Carol happily said.

Therese was getting Happy Birthday Messages from her Friends and the Circus Crew all Day which made her feel Loved. As the stopped on the Bridge of the Gardens looking over the Water, Carol pulled out Two Small Black Boxes and handed them to Therese. Therese opened the Boxes to find a Rose Gold Tone plated Swarovski Infinity Bangle with matching Earrings. 

"There are so Beautiful, I love them and I love you." Therese said with Tears in her Eyes.

"I love you too and you deserve everything." Carol said as she Passionately Kissed Therese. 

They walked through the Australian Garden, California Garden, Camellia Garden, Children's Garden, Chinese Garden, Conservatory, Desert Garden, Herb Garden, Japanese Garden, Jungle Garden, Lily Ponds, Palm Garden, Ranch Garden, Rose Garden, Shakespeare Garden, Subtropical Garden, Sculptures/Fountains and The Mausoleum. They sat down under a Tree with Therese resting in Carol Arms. 

"Can we go see the Library next?" Therese asked.

"Sure but give me a few Minutes. I'm getting Old." Carol Laughed.

"What a Combination, a Young Pregnant Woman Dating an Old Lady." Therese Teased.

"Hey now." Carol said as she lightly Tickled Therese. "I may be Old but I can still show you up."

"I have no doubt." Therese said as she relaxed back into Carols Arms.

"You better not have." Carol Joked. 

"Whoa!" Therese proclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Carol while a bit startled.

"Oh my God!" Therese said as she put Carols Hand on her Stomach. "The Baby just kicked."

"Oh my God! That's great! I can feel it kicking my Hand."

"This is the best Birthday ever."

They spent a Half an Hour resting against the Tree, even having Therese put on her Jewelry that Carol gave her until they decided they wanted to go to the Library. Therese's Smile grew Larger as she entered into the Library. 

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I feel like I'm Belle from Beauty And The Beast when he shows her the Library. I love it."

"Well I wish this could all be yours." Carol admitted.

Carol kept taking Photos of Therese while she walked around. They looked at Huntington History, Manuscripts, Maps, Prints and Ephemera, Photographs, Jack London Photographs and Negatives, Maynard L. Parker Photographs, United States Civil War, Building a Digital Library and so much more. By the time that they were finished the Library they were quite hungry so they got in their Jeep and headed towards a nearby Shop. 

"How long were we in there for?" Therese asked. 

"Almost Five Hours."

"I loved it so much, thank you."

"You're welcome." Carol said as she Kissed Therese's Hand. 

They stopped at a Shop to get a few Snack for the Ride Home. As they got back into the Car, they began to share a Large Packet of Crisps between them and had a Small Bar of Chocolate each.

"So I think we need I need to start Reading up on more Baby Books."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I need to start being more prepared." Therese admitted.

"Well I think we need to get more Baby Clothes. They Outgrow them really fast. Angel, do think that we should get a Pet?"

"I kind of want a Cat, maybe like a Rescue Cat."

"A Cat sounds good." Carol said as she held Therese's Hand.

Therese and Carol Chatted about what they needed for the Baby. When they got back to their Place, Therese noticed they were a Couple of more Cars.

"Carol, what's going on?" Therese asked as she noticed Carols Devilish Smile. 

Carol just ignored Therese and they both got out of the Jeep. They went into the Hallway and saw Pink Balloons, with Happy Birthday written on them, leading down the Hallway. She walked into the Kitchen and that's where she saw her Surprise. Abby, Gen, Danny, Phil and Jack.

"Surprise!!" They all said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been Posting as much Guys, I'm Sick and have been on Antibiotics for the last Couple of Weeks but hopefully will be ok after this Week. Stay safe Guys! :)


	31. Fun Night

"Surprise!!" They all said. 

Therese's Eyes filled up with Tears. 

"Did you do this?" Therese asked Carol.

"Well sort of." Carol said.

Abby was wearing a Brown Suit, Gen was wearing a Purple Dress, Danny was wearing a White Shirt and Brown Pants, Jack was wearing a Black Shirt and Brown Pants while Phil was wearing a Red T-Shirt with Black Pants.

" Oh don't be so Modest." Abby said as she walked over to Hug Therese. "She  organised it all. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks so much for coming." Therese said.

Therese almost Ran into the Arms of Jack, Phil and Danny after she Hugged Gen.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the World." Danny said.

"We left your Presents out in the Car." Jack said.

"Wait, how and when did everybody get here?" Therese asked. 

"Abby and I drove and got in last Night." Gen said.

"The Boys and I got an early Morning Flight this Morning." Phil said. "We're staying at Jerry's Hotel around the Corner."

"What about you Girls?" Therese asked.

"Carol didn't tell you?" Gen asked.

"I kind of wanted to keep it a Surprise." Carol mentioned.

"What's going on?" Therese asked.

"Gen and I moved to the Estate behind you, we got a House last Month and moved in last Night." Abby said.

"Also we are getting Married in Two Months and would like you to be the Photographer." Gen said. "Carol will obviously be the Maid of Honour."

" I'm so Happy for you Two and of course I'll do it." Therese Happily said. "I can't wait to see your new Place."

"Actually we have more News." Abby stated. "The new Theatre that's opening is mine and I want Carol to be Assistant Director."

Carols Smile grew as she ran to hug Abby.

"Of course I'll take it. Gen what will you be doing?" Carol asked.

"I'm hoping to start teaching People how to ride Motorcycles but I need to get my Flyers out."

"That's so great, is there any News with you Guys?" Therese asked. 

"Nothing, still going strong with our Girls though." Jack said.

"Yeah, they said they'e really sorry that they couldn't make it but they send their Wishes." Danny said.

"We still have you to thank for that." Phil said.

"Well I love to see you Guys happy." Therese said. 

"We better go out and get the Presents." Jack said.

Jack, Danny, Phil, Abby and Gen went out to their Cars to get Therese her Presents. As they left, Therese pulled Carol in for a Passionate Kiss which caught Carol by Surprise. 

"Thank you for this." Therese Whispered. "I'll have to pay you back."

"You're not going to pay me back. I won't allow it." Carol Teased.

"Yes but it's my Birthday and I get what I want so I'll be doing what I want Tonight." Therese said as she bit Carols Lip, turning her on.

"Oh you tease." Carol said as she Kissed Therese back.

Carol let out a Light Moan but Therese had to let go of Carol as their Friends arrived back into the House. They all went to go and sit down in The Living Room. Danny got Therese a Blue Blazer Jacket and a White Baby Vest that said 'My Mommies Love me'. Jack got Therese a Purple T-Shirt for herself, a Yellow Hat and Yellow Shoes for the Baby. Phil got Therese a Silver Photo Frame and the Baby a Denim Jacket. Abby and Gen got Therese a Red Shirt and a Red Blanket for the Baby.

"These are amazing, I love all of you so much." Therese said with Tears in her Eyes.

They all ordered a Chinese for their Dinner while Abby and Carol were setting the Table.

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"Very up and down to be honest, we are starting Therapy together next Week so I hope that will help her."

"How are you doing?" 

"Better." Carol admitted with Honesty. "I still want to go to Therapy though, just to help with things."

"I understand."

"So how did you get the Theatre?"

"With the Money from the Circus. I've been saving up for Years so when Gen and I talked about selling it, we knew it was time."

"You Two are really perfect for each other." 

"Not to sound Cocky but I know." Abby Joked. "Like even on our First Date, we knew that the Connection was so strong there. We even Slept together on our First Date."

"I know." Carol admitted while Laughing. "Therese and I heard you." 

Abby went bright Red.

"I guess we weren't as Quiet as we thought we would be."

"You almost scarred me for Life." Therese Joked as she Walked into the Kitchen.

"Ok now, I couldn't have been that bad." Abby Laughed.

"No, you actually weren't." Therese admitted. "Do you Girls need help here?"

"No, we're practically done." Carol said.

"Have you Girls been Swimming out in the Pool yet?" Danny asked as he Walked into the Kitchen to get a Beer. 

"Yeah, I love it." Therese said.

"It's actually one of my favourite ways to relax." Carol admitted.

"If you Guys want to, we can go out there later as it's a really Nice Night?" Therese asked.

"Yeah, I think we'd love that. Gen and I will just have to go Home for our Swimsuits." Abby said.

"I'm up for it. Us too for the Swimsuits actually." Danny said. 

Carol and Therese had recently bought Spare Seats for the Table so they were able to use those when the Food arrived. Abby, Carol and Gen had Red Wine. Danny and Jack had their Beer while Therese and Phil had a Glass of Coke. They sat around the Table Laughing and Chatting away throughout the Night until Gen, Danny and Jack had decided to go back to their Places and get the Swimsuits. Phil and Abby cleaned up Downstairs while Carol and Therese went Upstairs to get changed into their Swimsuits. Carol was wearing a Red Polka Dot Bikini while Therese was wearing a Black Bikini. Carol sat on the Edge of the Bed and Therese sat beside her. Carol put her Hand on Therese's Stomach to feel the Baby Kick. 

"I still can't believe that that's our Baby growing in there." Therese said. 

"This Baby will be so loved by everyone, I can't wait to meet them." Carol said as she bent down in front of Therese and Kissed her Stomach. 

"Come on, we better go down." 

Therese took Carol by the Hand and lead her Downstairs where they helped Phil and Abby clean up. Gen, Danny and Jack arrived back with theirs, Abby's and Phil's Swimsuits. Danny, Gen, Phil, Abby and Jack got Dressed in the Bathrooms and Bedrooms one by one until they went back Downstairs to find Carol and Therese already sitting on the Edge of the Pool listening to a Portable Radio. They all played and chatted in the Pool until it got too Cold. Carol got everyone a Towel each and they sat in the Kitchen with the Towels around them.

"Do you Girls want to do something tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Well I have Work until Two so I'm free afterwards." Carol said.

"We're still packing our stuff away so we probably be free until Dinner Time." Abby said.

"How about we go out for Dinner?" Gen asked.

"I'd love that." Therese said.

"Me too." Carol replied.

"What are we having?" Danny Joked.


	32. Thank You For Everything

As the Night died down, Abby, Gen, Danny, Phil and Jack had decided to head Home. Therese decided to have a Shower first and then Carol. As Carol came out of the shower, she noticed that Therese had already dried her Hair, changed into her Red Pyjamas and had fallen asleep over the Covers while waiting for Carol. Carol quietly dried herself, changed into her White Pyjamas and then Dried off her Hair. Carol tried to move Therese under the Covers without waking her but it failed. Carol was leaning over her and Therese couldn't help but have a Beaming Smile. 

"Hi." Therese Whispered. 

"You dozed off." Carol said after Therese Kissed her. 

"I must've been more Tired than I thought." Therese said as she moved over to the other side of the Bed so Carol could lie down with her. 

Carol snuggled into Therese's Neck and had her Hand on her Stomach. 

"Do you have a feeling of what the Baby's going to be?" 

"It's changing from Day to Day now. Last week I was thinking for sure that it's going to be a Girl. Now I'm not so sure. You really want a Girl, don't you?" 

"I really don't care, as long as it's Happy and Healthy, I don't mind what I have with you." Carol said as she Kissed Therese's Neck. 

Therese put Carols Hair behind her Ears and began to Kiss her. 

"I want you." Therese Whispered. 

"It's your Birthday though, shouldn't I be the one Pleasuring you?" 

"Well yeah but ever since I saw you in those Tight Shorts today, I couldn't help myself." 

"Then I'm all yours, always." Carol said.

"I'll hold you to that." Therese said as she Devilishly Laughed.

While sitting up and with the help of Carol, Therese was able to slowly remove Carols Top and Pants. Therese, on Carols Right, pulled on Carols Hair until she Laid back down. Therese slowly began to tease Carols Clitoris while simultaneously Sucking, Licking and Biting Carols Breasts without leaning on her Stomach. Carol was very Wet for Therese and Therese was Happy to feel that. Therese began to slowly Insert her Middle and Ring Finger while her Thumb teased the Clitoris. Carol loved the Sensation, especially when Therese leaned over to Kiss and Lick her from her Head to her Chest. Carol loved the Feeling of Therese's Fingers teasing her but didn't want to be Orally Pleasured so she reached over to the Drawer and got out the Strap On. 

"Would you?" Carol Whispered.

"Yes, yes I would."

Therese leaned back over Carol to Kiss her Desperately. Carol gained more control over Therese and Laid her down on her Back. Carol helped Therese take off her Pants and put on the Strap On, Carol then got on her Knees and began to suck Hard, which was turning Therese on. Therese pulled Carols Hair, which both of them loved and then made her Deep Throat. Therese brought Carol up by the Hair and Kissed her Passionately. As Carol leaned over Therese, she made sure to avoid the Bump. Carol began to sit back on the Strap On and had a Satisfying Grin on her. Therese held tightly onto Carols Hips as they rocked in Satisfying Motion, Carol looked deep into Therese's Eyes and saw the Love that had been there since they first Laid Eyes on each other. Carol leaned slightly over Therese to put her Hands on the Headboard as her couldn't help but get Louder and Therese's name echoed the Room. Therese could feel Carols Cum drip down onto her Thighs and she loved the feeling. Therese slowly sat up and held Carol tightly as she sucked on Carols Breasts, heightening her Sensation.

"Oh God, this feels so fucking good."

Carol began to pull at Therese's Hair but Therese had another Idea. 

"I want you on your Back." Therese demanded. 

Carol did as Therese said and Laid on her Back with her Head almost off the Edge of the Bed. Therese began to insert the Strap On once more and Carol held onto the Side as Therese gained more control. Therese leaned over Carol as Carol began to play with Therese's Breasts and pulled her Hair. The Sweat was pouring from both of them as they couldn't help but make each other feel just as good as they felt. Therese slowly traced her Hand down Carols Body until it reached her Clit and she began to rub it until Carol couldn't help it. Her Mind was going crazy until Therese pulled her up to sit on the Strap On. Therese stayed sitting up, held her Lover tightly and didn't want to let go. Carol wrapped her Arms tightly around Therese's Shoulders and kept moaning into her Ear. The Hot Feeling of their Skin rubbing together was too much for Carol to take. She couldn't control the Motions of her Body anymore, Therese was in full control now and they both loved it. 

"Yes! Yes! Angel! Oh my God! Yes! YES!"

Carols Legs were shaking as Therese helped her Lie down with her Head resting on the Pillows. Therese had Carol Snuggle into her Neck.

"I'm so happy right now. Thank you for everything today. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, you deserve the best of everything." 

"I already have the best of everything."

"So do I." Carol Whispered as she Kissed her way down Therese's Body. "Now, what can I do for you?" 

Carol slightly lifted up Therese's Top so she can Suck on her Breasts. 

"Use your Tongue please, I want it all over me so badly." Therese Breathed out.

"As you wish my Love." Carol said with a Devilish Smile.

Carol sat Therese up and slowly took off her Top, then Laid her back down as she Kissed her Passionately. Carol made her way down to Therese's Neck, leaving Love Bites and making her feel great at the same time. Therese's Body began to tremble at the feeling of Carols Tongue running up and down her Body along with Kissing her Bump too. Carol stopped at the Inside of Therese's Thighs and began to Kiss the rest of her Legs to her Feet, making Therese Giggle. The sound of Therese's Laughter made Carols Smile grow but she could see the Desperation in Therese's Eyes. Therese moans began so show as Carol Licked her way down to Therese's Hot, Wet Begging Centre. The Taste of Therese is something Carol will never grow Tired of and she made it show. Carol slowly took her time in teasing her Angel until Therese began to wrap her Legs around Carols Head. Carol began to hold Therese down at the Hips while they began to Jolt and Therese held onto the Sides of the Bed. Therese's Breathing began to get Heavier as Sweat and Tears ran down from her Face. Therese couldn't help but let out a Light scream with the way Carol was in control of her. Carol began to feel Therese's Walls close in on Top of her so as they entangled their Hands and feel the Gentle Touch of their Skin, Carol began to slowly Penetrate Therese with her Fingers and use her Tongue to Lick Therese's Clit then Tease it until was ready to Cum. A quick Wave of Sensation came over Therese and she had no control over it. This was it, they both could feel it as Therese held pulled on Carols Hair, making herself Cum all over Carols Face.

"Yes! Yes! YES! OH FUCK!" Therese Screamed out. 

Therese struggled to catch her Breath so Carol slowly made her way up to Therese, Cradling her in her Arms as Therese Cried. Therese Cried into Carols Neck for a while as Carol rubbed her Back. Therese's Breathing slowly started to regulate. 

"Are you ok?" Carol Whispered.

"Yes.... Also no." 

"What's up?" 

"I don't know, I guess it's just with everything that's happened and this Baby coming I'm so nervous and I know that I can do it but I guess I'm just.... Scared."

"I know my Angel but I'm going to help, everyone will. Abby, Gen and the Boys. You name it, we'll all be here for you." 

"You're the best, you've no idea how much you've saved me. I can't wait to give you the Baby you've been waiting for for so long and I can't wait to raise it with you." 

"You're going to be so great but we have to go through Therapy first. We are going to take this one Step at a Time."

"As long as I'm with you, I can go through anything."

"Thank you for the things that you've given me so far." 

"You deserve it, you deserve the best of everything too."

"I already have the best of everything."


	33. In the Early Hours

Over the next few Months, Therese's Bump was continuing to grow. With a Couple of Doctor's Visits and the Baby getting Healthier by the Day, Therese knew what she wanted to do for her Job. She wanted to Photograph Newborn Babies so to help Pay for her own Studio, Therese took on another Job as Part Time Photographer for Newborn and Sick Babies in Children's Hospitals. She loved every Minute of it and Carol could see it. Carol was Working alongside Abby but with the Baby due soon, Therese and Carol took their Maternity Leave. Therese had bought a Small Studio and couldn't wait to start Working but she knew she had to wait until the Baby was born. Therese had kept in Contact with Danny, Jack and Phil and frequently visited them by Train but as her Bump got Bigger, she had to take it easy so the Boys came down to her more often. Carol and Therese's Relationship got stronger through Therapy. 

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go out with Abby Tonight? What if you need me?" Carol asked as she got dressed into her Red T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Flannel Shirt. 

Therese was lying on the Bed in her Pink Pyjamas and reading her Book. 

"Moje Duše, of course it's ok. My due Date isn't until next Week, besides if I need anything I'll just give you a Call, Gen and Jeanette are around too." Therese said while she was trying to reassure Carol. 

"Alright, my Phone is in my Bag and I drew the Bath for you." Carol said as she Walked over and Kissed Therese. "I should be Home before Midnight, call me if you need me. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Carol grabbed her Bag and headed out the Door. It was almost Eight when Carol left so Therese decided to take her Bath. With Therese on her Nine Month Mark, she found it a bit difficult to get around without Carols help but knew she needed the Night out. Therese took her Phone and her Towels to the Bathroom with her and got in for the Bath. It was just at the right Temperature for her and she began to relax. The Doctors had told Therese that when she was close to the Birth, her Body would get uncomfortable and it did, the Bath was one the only things that could relax Therese. She began to rub her Stomach and was feeling a much deeper Connection to the Baby than she had been feeling before. Therese could feel her Baby moving around slightly and felt the movement of the Head at the end of her Stomach. Therese began to feel more uncomfortable every few minutes until she felt the slightest Pain. It took her a bit by surprise and thought it was Braxton Hicks Contractions because that's what her Doctor told her but with the next Pain, she knew that it wasn't. She reached for her Phone and decided to Ring Carol, unfortunately she heard Carols Phone Ringing from their Bedroom. As she rang Abby, her Pains began to get a bit worse so she decided to hang up and Call Gen. 

"Hello?" Gen asked as she picked up her Phone. 

"I think the Baby is coming." Therese Breathed heavily out. 

"Therese? Oh my God, did you Call Carol?" 

"Yes. She left her Phone hear by Accident and Abby isn't picking up." 

"Alright, I'll give the Restaurant a Call and I'll be there soon." 

"Please hurry." 

Gen hung the Phone up on Therese and Therese decided she should try and get out of the Bath. Panicked Tears began to show on Therese's Face but she knew she had to try and help herself. The Pain had slightly eased off so Therese was able to make it out of the Bath, she wrapped the Towel around her and made her way to her Bedroom. Therese sat down on the edge of her Bed with the Towel over the bottom and putting back on her Top. 

"Therese?" Gen called as she came through the Door in her Black Tracksuit. 

"I'm in my Room." Therese Cried out. 

Gen ran up to see Therese trying to put on her Pants. 

"Here, let me help you. I got through to the Restaurant and told them to tell Carol to meet us at the Hospital." Gen said as she helped Therese put on her Pants. 

"I really want her here." Therese said as she Cried and tried not to Panic. 

"I know, I know but she will meet us there. Come on, my Car is Outside." 

"Ok." 

Gen grabbed Therese's Bag by the Bed, took her by the Hand, helped her down the Stairs and into the Car. Therese called the Hospital from her Phone and told her that she is on the way. 

"How far along are the Contractions?" Gen asked. 

"About Ten Minutes." Therese Breathed out. 

Gen offered Therese her Hand to hold in which Therese did. After a Half an Hour they arrived at the Hospital and found Carol and Abby, in her Brown Suit, waiting patiently Outside the Hospital for them. Carol ran towards the Car and helped Therese out. 

"Therese, oh my God! I'm so sorry! Come on Angel, we need to get you inside." 

Abby called the Nurse and then ran to hold Therese on one Side as she got out of the Car. 

"It's alright, just keep holding my Hand." 

A Nurse, in her Sixties with Short White Hair, came out with a Wheelchair and helped Therese sit into it. 

"My name is Nurse Theodora, I will get you checked in. Have your Waters gone yet?" 

"About Five Minutes ago." Gen said. 

"How are the Contractions?" Theodora asked. 

"Sore, almost Fifteen Minutes apart." Therese said as she was Wheeled through the Door. 

"I'm just going to check you in and then give you your Room." Theodora said. 

"Thank you." Therese said. 

Carol walked with Theodora to the Reception as Abby and Gen sat with Therese. 

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked. 

"Awful but I'm trying not to panic." Therese said. 

"You'll be fine." Abby reassured her. 

"How is Carol?" Therese asked. 

"Honestly, she's just trying to stay strong but I know there's something bothering her." Abby said Quietly as Carol made her way back. 

Carol walked behind Therese and began to push her as they all followed Nurse Theodora to Therese's Room. There was a Bed on the Left Side Two Chairs next to it and a Bathroom to Right of the Room. In the Middle of the Room was a Window that looked right onto a Busy Road. Carol helped Therese sit onto her Bed and sat next to her on the Chair as Therese Laid down and let Theodora do a full Checkup on her. 

"You're only Two Centimetres Dilated, it could be a while. I'll give your Midwife a Call and will check back with you soon." Theodora said. 

"Ok, thank you very much." Therese said. 

"I think we should get going." Abby said as she gave Therese and Carol a Hug. 

"Thank you so much for everything." Carol said as she Hugged Gen. 

"Anytime." Gen said. 

"We will give you Girls a Call when we have News." Therese said as she Hugged Abby. 

Therese gave Gen a Hug right before they left. Carol Walked Abby and Gen to the Exit with little Tears in her Eyes. 

"Are you ok?" Abby asked. 

Carol Hugged Abby tightly. 

"I will be, I promise." Carol said. 

"Just Call us if you need anything." Gen said as she took Abby by the Hand and left the Hospital. 

Carol took a Deep Breath, got Ice Chips for Therese and made her way back to the Room. 

"Here, I got these for you." Carol said as she sat down next to Therese. 

"Thank you, come up here." Therese said as she gestured Carol to come lie down next to her. 

Carol put her Head down on Therese's Chest. 

"How are the Contractions?" 

"Not as bad as before. I know something's up, I want you to tell me what's going on." 

"Ok." Carol said as she prepared herself. "I just feel so guilty about leaving you. It just reminded me so much of the time with Richard. I'm so sorry, I know this shouldn't be about me but I just couldn't help but feel this way." 

"Moje Duše, nobody is asking you to keep these things in. I know it hasn't been easy for you and you shouldn't feel guilty about not being around for those things. It can't be helped but you have done so much better things for me. You stood by me when getting by me when I had to face Richard, when I had Breakdown you kept me Calm, you gave me a Home, you gave me Love and now we're going to have so much more to look forward too." Therese said as she comforted a Crying Carol.

"You're so right." Carol said as Therese placed her Hand on the Bump. 

The Baby's Head began to move.

"Can you feel that? They're saying 'Hi Mommy, I love you and can't wait to have you as my Mommy'." 

Another Contraction came onto Therese so Carol sat beside her again and helped her get through it. 

"I've got you Angel, don't worry. I've got you."

"Thank you. As long as I've got you, I know we can get through this." 

Theodora came back into the Room.

"Well I finally got a hold of your Midwife, she's not coming unfortunately as her Mother died a few Hours ago but don't you Girls worry. I am a Midwife so I will be taking over from her. We have all of your details in the Filing Cabinet. I will look for an Assistant Nurse and be back to you soon." Theodora said as she left.

"Thank you very much." Carol said.

"Carol, can you get me that Bucket over there please?"

Carol ran to get Therese the Bucket and when she brought it to Therese, Therese threw up inside of it.

"Thank you, God that was awful." Therese said as she tried to sit on the side of the Bed.

Carol helped Therese sit up and gave her some Water.

"Here, have some of these." Carol said as she handed Therese the Ice Chips.

Therese began to eat them as Carol put the Bucket to the side of the Bed. Carol sat beside Therese and rubbed her Back. 

"I'm hoping it won't be too long now." 

"I know, me too." 

Theodora brought Carol some Pillows and a Small Blanket to get herself comfortable. Carol and Therese got very little Sleep as Therese was beginning to get more uncomfortable by the moment. It was gone Five O Clock in the Morning and Therese could feel her Contractions coming every Minute or so. Therese could feel her heart Racing as Carol held her Hand. Theodora came in with Nurse Jim, who was Tall with Short Brown Hair and in his Forties. 

"Theodora you have to do something." Therese pleaded. "I have to be Ten Centimetres now, it hurts so much."

Theodora did another check on Therese.

"You are." Theodora said with Glee.

"What?" Therese asked.

"You're ten Centimetres, you're about to become a Mom." Theodora replied.

"Oh my God." Carol said with Tears in her Eyes.

"We're going to take you to the Delivery Room." Theodora said as herself and Nurse Jim began to Wheel her down. 

"I've got you Angel." Carol said as she Walked right by Therese, holding her Hand. 

Therese got set up at the Delivery Room and Carol stayed right beside her. 

"It's time Therese. We need you to start pushing." Theodora said. 

Carol could see that Therese was beginning to Panic slightly so she Knelt down beside her and held her Hand tightly.

"Come on Angel, you got this." Carol said as she Kissed Therese on the Head.

Therese took a Deep Breath and began to push as hard as she could, she pushed for Twenty Minutes until they all heard the sound of a Baby's Cry.

"She's here." Carol exclaimed.

"We have our Baby Girl?" Therese Cried out as Theodora began to Weigh the Baby Girl. 

"You have a Baby Girl. A Six Pound and Four Ounce Baby Girl, with Brown Hair and Blue Eyes." Theodora said as she Handed the Baby to Therese.

Therese looked at their Baby and saw something she never expected. She saw herself and she couldn't be happier. 

"She looks just like you." Carol said. 

Nurse Jim fixed Therese up and helped Wheel her back down to her Room. Carol sat down beside Therese and took her Baby Girl for her first hold. 

"Do we have a name for her?" Jim asked.

"No, not yet." Carol said.

"Yes actually." Therese Interjected. "Rindina 'Rindy' River Belivet." 


	34. We Can Do This

Rindy was a Healthy Baby Girl that Carol and Therese took extreme Pride in. Carol called Abby and Gen while Therese called Danny and the Boys. Danny, Jack and Phil would be getting the Train Plane over Abby and Gen would arrive after Lunch. Therese eventually fell asleep but since Rindy was wide awake, so was Carol. Before Therese had fallen asleep, she Breastfed Rindy and changed her into a Light Purple Overall but Rindy was still quite Fussy.

"I know, I know my Darling." Carol said in a Calming Voice as Rindy continued to Cry. "It's going to be ok. I know you're scared but you have to trust me, you have the best Mother in the World looking after you. We are going to love you so much and I know that we will be so lucky to have you. I'm going to be the best Mommy that I can to you because I've always wanted a Daughter like but whatever you want to become when you're Older I will support you and love you until the Day I die."

Rindy became increasingly Irritated so Carol decided to try and Burp her again but as it turns out, she didn't need to Burp. She needed her Diaper changed instead. Carol brought Rindy over to her Changing Table where her Wipes, Powder and Diapers were. Nurse Theodora came in to take Rindy to the Nursery after Carol was finished with her so Carol could get some Sleep. Carol gave Rindy over to Theodora after she was changed, gave Rindy a Kiss on the Head and then headed over to Therese. Carol sat down on the Chair beside Therese, placed a Pillow down on the Bed and rested her Head down on the Pillow. A Couple of Hours later Carol woke to the Feeling of a Hand brushing through her Hair. Carol woke up to see Therese holding Rindy in her Arms. 

"Sleep ok?" Therese asked.

"A little, you?" 

"Not bad, it was definitely needed." 

"How is she doing?" Carol asked as she sat beside Therese.

"Good, Danny said that he and the Boys are on the Train over. Abby and Gen shouldn't be too long either, do you want to go Home for a little while?" Therese asked as Carol Yawned. 

"No, no. Abby is going to bring over some of our Clothes."

"I think I'll try Breastfeeding her again, she seems hungry." Therese said. 

Carol took Rindy off of Therese while Therese unbuttoned her White Pyjama Top. Therese had packed her Second Pair of White Pyjamas the Night before she gave Birth. Carol passed Rindy back down to Therese and Therese began to Breastfeed her Daughter. Therese moved over slightly so Carol could sit down right beside her.

"I'm actually getting hungry too, what about you?" Carol asked.

"Well I ordered Tea and Toast earlier but they said it's just for me."

"I'll head down to the Shop to get something." 

Carol headed down to the Shop while Therese stayed with Rindy. As Therese continued to Breastfeed, Rindy opened her Eyes, looked at her Mom, took Therese's Baby Finger and held it so tight with her entire Fist. Therese's Tears began to show once more.

"I never ever thought I'd love someone as much as I love you and your Mommy. Your Mommy saved me, she gave me Love, Laughter and Joy and I know for a Fact that you're going to do the same thing. We are going to be the best Mommies that we will ever be to you and I know that you will help us in so many other ways possible." 

Just as Carol came in with her Tea and Sandwiches, a Nurse came in and gave Therese her Breakfast but Therese decided to wait for hers until Rindy was finished. After Rindy was finished, she was handed over to Carol after Carol just finished her Sandwiches. Carol Burped Rindy, then Rindy snuggled into her Mommy for a little Nap. Therese slowly ate her Toast and Carol slowly rocked Rindy as she ate her Sandwich. Carol noticed Therese begin to Cry so she quickly finished up her Sandwiches and sat beside her, holding her.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"I'm so sorry, the Nurse said this would happen because of the Hormonal Imbalance and that I'm Sleep Deprived." Therese said as she tried to control herself.

"No, don't be sorry and don't control it." Carol said as Tears began to show on her Face too. "Please just let it all out, it's ok that you're Crying, I'm here for you."

"I know you and and I'm here for you Two too."

Carol handed Rindy to Therese and began to clean up a bit. Carol sat back down next to Therese again, Rindy had opened her Big Eyes and began to look at her Mommies.

"Hi, hi Baby. Yes, you know us." Carol said with a Huge Smile in which she received a Smirk from Rindy back.

"We know you." Therese said as she Cried. "We know you and we love you."

Carol and Therese began to Talk to Rindy for a Few Minutes when Abby and Gen came into the Room with Presents, Balloons and spare Clothes for Carol and Therese. Carol got up and ran to her friends for a Hug. Abby was Dressed in a Brown Suit while Gen was dressed in a Yellow Dress.

"Congratulations!" Abby squealed. 

"We're so happy for you Two!" Gen said as she Walked to Therese for a Hug.

Therese stood up with Rindy in her Arms to Hug Gen and Abby. 

"Here she is." Therese said as she handed Rindy to Abby.

"Oh my God." Abby said as Tears flowed. "She's Beautiful, she looks just like you Therese." 

"So what's her full name?" Gen asked.

"Rindina 'Rindy' River Aird." Carol Happily announced. 

"Why River?" Abby asked.

"We decided that we were going to call her River if she was a Boy but found out afterwards that River could be used as a Gender Neutral name." Therese said.

"Carol finally got to you with the name Rindina?" Abby teased as she passed Rindy over to Gen for a Hold.

"Well It grew on me eventually and then I liked the name but I wanted to keep it as a Secret to Surprise Carol." Therese said as she Walked over to Kiss Carol.

"Thank you." Carol said.

Therese sat back down on the Side of her Bed and Carol joined her. A Nurse brought in an extra Chair for Gen to sit in next to Abby, who Gen had passed Rindy back to, in her Chair.  Therese and Carol looked through Abby and Gen's Presents for Rindy. She got a few T-Shirts, Dresses, Bows and Coats. 

"These are Beautiful." Carol said.

"Thank you Girls so much." Therese said.

"Oh look, she's looking at me." Abby said with Glee. "Hi, hi Rindy. Oh my Sweet Girl, you are so Beautiful."

"We are your Auntie Gen and Auntie Abby, we love you so much." Gen said as she Rubbed Rindy's Hand. 

"Are the Boys on the way?" Abby asked.

"We're already here." Jack said as they came through the Door.

Jack was wearing a Red Shirt with Black Jeans, Danny was wearing a Black T-Shirt with Brown Pants while Phil was wearing a Grey T-Shirt and Black Jeans. They each brought Presents and Flowers. Therese Walked up to her Friends for a Hug. 

"Hey Guys, you made it." Therese said with Glee.

Carol Walked up to the Boys for a Hug too.

"We wouldn't have missed it." Phil said.

"Yeah, not for anything in the World." Danny said as Therese Hugged him last. 

Abby stood up and gave Rindy to Phil first.

"She's Gorgeous." Phil said. "She's so Small."

After a few Minutes Phil gave Rindy to Danny. 

"Where are the Girls?" Carol asked.

"They're going to come down tomorrow to give us time with you Guys. We all go back in Two Weeks together. We each rented out a Holiday Home." Jack said as he was handed Rindy.

"Here, we got these for Rindy and the Roses are for you Two." Danny said.

"Thank you so much, they're Beautiful." Carol said. 

Therese and Carol sat back down on the side of the Bed and opened Rindy's Presents. Jack got Rindy a Hats, Socks and Shoes. Phil got Rindy a Small Yellow Teddy Bear with a Pink Bow. Danny got Rindy a Purple Blanket with the name Rindy on it. Jack handed Rindy to Therese and Therese wrapped Rindy in her Blanket.

"She loves them. Thank you Guys so much." Therese said. 

"We do have a Small bit of other News too." Carol said. 

"What's that?" Phil asked. 

"We have Adopted a Cat and Dog from the Local Rescue Shelter. A Himalayan Cat named Jasmine and Jack Russell Dog named Auggie. Both came from the same Home and have been at the Shelter the Longest which is about Five Years. They're very good with Kids but the Original Owners couldn't afford to keep them. They were asked to be Adopted together so that's what we did. We get them next Week" Therese said as Rindy began to fall asleep in her Arms.

"It's all coming together." Carol said.

"Yeah, it really is." Therese said as she gave Carol a Kiss. 

They could finally start the rest of their Lives in Happiness, Peace and Love surrounded by the ones they Love and the ones that love them.

_**Love is Love.** _

_**Keep Safe out there everybody! X** _


End file.
